A Ralts in Moonlight
by Usagi-Hasano
Summary: RanmaPokemon: Jusenkyo's sense of humor can be odd at times, and this odd humor, as par for the course, chooses Ranma. Now, changed and far from the place he knew, Ranma must learn about his new abilities and adapt.
1. Chapter 1

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/-Chinese-/_

/Pokemon Speech/

//Telepathy//

Chapter 1

"We came here for this?!" Ranma asked in annoyance as he glanced down at a large valley covered in springs, with long bamboo poles sticking out of the water. "I'll admit that it doesn't look too bad, but we swam all the way from Japan ta China, walked almost two weeks, and crossed this mountain range, just for a set of springs with bamboo?" The raven-haired martial artist glanced back to the path that they had used. The Bayankala Mountains weren't all that bad to get around -- if you used the correct path. Of course, since his father believed that taking the harder way would allow him to toughen up, they ended up crossing several steep hills, pointy rocks, and nearly impassible land.

"Quit your whining, boy." Genma stated in a gruff voice. "You realize how much of a girl you sound like right now?" His son gave him a glare that could've fried him if it were possible. "This place is fabled to be a legendary training ground for the elite. The stories I have heard about this place--"

"Let me guess," Ranma interrupted, "ya were drunk off your ass in some bar, and ya heard the story in the same bar from another drunk?" He ignored his father and shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever, we're here, so let's find a way down there and get this over with." Without another word, the two Saotomes made their way down the barely visible dirt path that seemed to wind its way towards the back of a lone cabin. The wooden structure appeared to be old and weathered, but still seemed to be in proper shape. One would guess that whoever lived inside had tried to keep the place cleaned and fixed up. Ignoring the cabin and walking past it, they ended up stopping at the sight of two people sitting on the ground in front of the cabin. One of them appeared to be a large man dressed in a green uniform and cap, while the second was a very young girl with dark hair braided in pigtails.

The young girl turned her head and regarded the two men in gi. Her head spun back towards the large man as she began pulling on his sleeve. _/-Papa, there are some customers.-/_ The large man -- her father -- took the pipe he was smoking out of his mouth and stood up. The girl followed, and both turned towards Ranma and Genma.

_/-I welcome the both of you to the accursed springs.-/_ The large man had stopped talking when he began to notice the stares of non-recognition on the faces of the men. With a frown, the man tried a couple other languages before coming to Japanese. When he found that the duo finally understood, he began to talk again in the language that he had moderate trouble with. "Welcome sirs, to legendary training ground of accursed springs, Jusenkyou. Beware though, there are--"

"More than one hundred springs are here, and each has very bad and tragic legends!" Plum managed to interrupt with a serious look upon her face. At the stares that were aimed her way, Plum's cheeks had turned a small shade of pink. "I'm learning about the springs because I want to help papa in running place, someday." She received a soft pat on the head and a smile from the Guide.

The large man was about to continue telling the duo about the springs when he noticed that they weren't there. The two martial artists were already jumping onto the poles. "Ah, sirs, what are you doing? It very bad if you fall into springs!!"

"They never listen." Plum mumbled out with her arms crossed as she took a few steps forward. Putting her small hands to the sides of her mouth, she gave a loud shout. "Foolish idiots, papa said it very bad if you fall in springs! Learn to clean ears and listen!" She watched as the younger of the two men stopped on one of the poles and turned his head to face her.

"Who the hell are ya calling an idiot?" The answer didn't come as a kick from his father sent Ranma flying across the valley and towards one of the smaller springs. Genma merely gave a loud laugh as he watched his son go flying.

"That's what happens when you lose focus and stop to argue with brats, boy!" His laughing was cut short when a medium sized rock hit him upside the head and caused him to lose his balance. His foot soon slipped, and the bespectacled man fell towards the spring under him.

Slapping himself on the forehead, the Jusenkyou Guide glanced down at his daughter. "Plum, how many times must I say to not throw rocks at stubborn sirs who make you angry while they are standing on a bamboo pole or near a spring?" His answer was only a blush. With a sigh, he commanded his daughter to go and get the younger man while he attended to the older one.

"Yeah, yeah," the little girl grumbled as she carefully made her way towards the spring that the teenager had fallen into. In her mind, she kept going over the name of the spring so she wouldn't mess it up. It took about half a minute, but Plum finally reached the target spring and watched the now cursed boy clime out of it. With a sigh, she lazily began to explain the terrible tragedy that had befallen the foolish customer. "I'm sorry sir, but you fall into spring of drowned strange small creature that…" The girl in pigtails trailed off as she got a good look of the thing that the boy had become. "Umm… spring of drowned strange pale-white skinned cute and adorable -- err -- pale white-skinned creature that fall from strange hole in sky. Tragic tale of creature who drown in spring 10 year ago." She stopped and waited for a reaction of some kind.

Ranma only stared at her for a moment before quickly looking down and noticing that several things seemed wrong. The first: His skin was completely and utterly white. Second on the list: It didn't seem like he had any fingers at all. His hands were just round at the ends. The last thing noticeable at the moment: His hair felt like a thick bowl around his head and rested in front of his eyes. There was also what felt like horns of some kind. One of them rested just above his eyes in the middle of his head. After everything registered, the newly transformed Ranma had only one thing come to mind.

"RALTS!!" He shouted out while waving his arms. After the world left his mouth, his hands flew to it. "Ral ra alts!" Ranma's eyes went even wider -- even though they weren't visible. The boy-turned-creature attempted to speak a few more times, but he found that all he could say were variations of the world 'Ralts'. The complete change of everything that he knew managed to overwhelm him, and the next thing he knew, darkness clouded his vision. Before he could fall back and into the spring he came out of, Plum's hands reached out, grabbed him, and picked him up into her arms.

With a child-like giggle, the young girl glanced at the unconscious spring victim with a smile. "You turned into such a cute… thing. I wonder what you turned into." With a shrug of her shoulders, Plum walked back towards the cabin. She was careful to get far enough away from the springs so that neither of them would end up swimming. The return trip seemed to take a little longer than the way towards the spring. When she finally got to the cabin, the dark-haired girl noticed the large panda next to her father and guessed that the bespectacled man was the panda. Stopping in front of the duo, Plum held out the small boy-turned-thing in her arms. "Papa, do you know what he turned into?"

The guide shook his head. "I know not what younger sir turn into, but let's go inside and wait for him to wake up."

"She" His daughter simply stated. At their looks, she continued -- with a small blush. "While walking, I noticed he became a she." Her father gave a simple shrug, but the pandafied-man had an odd look on his furry face. The look almost seemed to be one of… fear. Ignoring the look, the trio plus unconscious spring victim entered the small home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour later when Ranma opened his eyes. Letting out a small groan, he sat up and put his hand to his head… only to find out that his hair seemed a bit hard, and that he had no fingers. These two revelations forced the transformed Saotome to jump to his feet and frantically look around. "Ralts," was the only thing he shouted out, and it was more like a confused statement. Ranma managed to spot the Jusenkyou Guide and Plum, but instead of his father, he noticed a large panda staring at him. Numerous thoughts were running through the transformed martial artist's head, and many of them were things that filled him with a great deal of fear.

"Ah, so young sir is finally awake, yes?" The portly guide asked as he took a puff from his pipe. "I thought that explanations could wait until you wake up." Ranma, with a great deal of confusion, did the only thing one could do in such a situation.

"Ralts, ral alts ra ral?!" Of course, nobody understood what Ranma was asking, but they probably had a clue. It was Plum who decided to speak up next.

"You see, those springs out there are cursed. Whatever falls and drowns in spring makes it so that a victim who falls in takes body of the thing that drowned. Once victim is cursed, cold water will always transform them to cursed form. Hot water, however," picking up a teapot, Plum poured some of it over the panda. The large bear then turned back into the bespectacled form of Genma. "That very odd," Plum began with a puzzled look, "why are you already clothed when they fell off when transformed?" Both Plum and her father thought about this. Genma, on the other hand, just shrugged and didn't care. Shaking her head, the young girl walked over to Ranma and poured the hot water over him. Everyone was completely shocked when the younger Saotome didn't transform at all.

"Ra Ralt!?" Ranma shouted in panic as he waved his arms. The hot water kept being poured, but nothing changed.

"Oh the shame of it all!" Genma shouted as tears fell down his cheeks. The biggest issue on his mind was what Nodoka would say about this. He didn't want to die. "My son is stuck as some strange creature, and he's not even male anymore!" The last part of the sentence caused Ranma's eyes to go wide as he frantically reached down. He blinked for a moment before glancing at the assembled group.

"Ral alts!" He shouted as he shook his head. "Ralts ra ral ral!" Seeing that he couldn't get what he was saying out, Ranma began to draw something in the air with his finger. What he drew was the sign for male.

"Wait, so you are a boy?" Plum asked with wide eyes. This earned her a quick nod from Ranma. This left Plum to tap her chin as she went and grabbed some cold water. She then proceeded to dump it over the boy-turned-creature. "Are you still a boy?" The trio in the room watched as Ranma reached down to check. The answer they got was a look of complete shock that passed across the now female Saotome's features. "Wow, so you are stuck as this thing, and hot water only causes you to change genders!" Plum quickly added before mentioning it as weird. Upon hearing this, Ranma fell onto her butt in shock.

"Is there any kind of cure?" Genma asked hopefully. At the guide's shake of the head, the older Saotome looked towards his son. "How could you allow this to happen, boy!?" He roared as he stood up. "You bring your father shame. Not only are you stuck as some creature, but you are also female!" As he kept spouting off at the mouth, Ranma's expression changed to one of fury. She wasn't sure why, but it felt as if her father was giving off a crushing amount of negativity, and it was affecting her as well. With a loud shout, Ranma ran up to her father and tossed a quick punch to his stomach. Time seemed to come to a halt as the group stared at the scene. Ranma's fist was pressed against Genma's stomach, but the man hardly seemed to feel it. "You've also lost all the training you went through!!" The older Saotome shouted. The punch only felt like a strong stinging, and that was a far cry from what Ranma was able to do before.

Retracting her fist, Ranma stepped back and stared at her arms. All that training she went through for over 10 years… lost. All the hell that she had to go through to earn the abilities that she had… destroyed. The humanity that was always there with her and what she was… it was shredded. The gender that was a part of her being-- altered and halved. As she stood there and listened to her father rant, and thought about her current predicament, her small body began to shake violently. Her ability to think clearly began to fade and give way to anger and depression. There was a strange build-up that started to occur that nobody except for the Jusenkyou Guide took notice of. Upon catching sight of it, he grabbed his young daughter and ran out of his cabin and to a safe distance several feet away.

"Papa, why did you pick me up and run out of the house?" Her answer came a moment later when the wood near the entrance of the cabin exploded outward from some unknown force. A large projectile -- confirmed to be one Genma Saotome -- was sent flying along with the wood. The cause of this was revealed not long after when Ranma started stalking out of the hole. And odd blue glow surrounded her as her eyes were bathed in a blue light. The martial artist-turned-small creature continued to make her way towards the springs. Arriving at the bodies of water, the blue glow picked up in speed as her body started to float into the air. Ranma actually seemed to be completely aware of what she was doing as she made her way towards the spot where her father had landed.

Genma shook his head to get rid of the odd feeling. Casting his eyes upward, he began to sweat when he noticed the approaching form of a completely pissed off Ranma doing various things that shouldn't be possible. He paled when a bamboo pole was wrapped in a blue glow and pulled out of the spring it was resting in. The piece of vegetation was then chucked into his direction. Moving quickly, Genma jumped out of the way just as the bamboo shoot imbedded itself in the dirt mere _**centimeters**_ from where his family jewels were located.

The older Saotome had to keep up as his son continued to chuck things at him. He was doing great until his foot slipped on a large patch of mud. The bespectacled man found himself falling into the spring behind him. Not waiting for her father to surface, Ranma raised a hand and unconsciously pushed some psychic energy forward. The water of the spring bubbled a little before a figure was pulled out of it. The figure was still wearing a gi, bandana, and glasses, but they seemed to look a little large now than they used to.

"Ah, older sir fall into spring of drowned girl! Tragic tale of a girl who fell and drown in spring 1500 year ago!" The guide shouted out. "Panda and girl springs kind of mix, though." He mumbled out as he glanced straight on at the double-cursed older Saotome. Genma's new form had the appearance of a woman in her late 20's/early 30's with a black and white mixed hair color. There was also pair of panda ears on top of 'her' head, and 'her' eyes had large black markings around them. 'Her' hands also seemed to have sharp claws, and poking out from a rip in the pants of the gi was a panda tail. Apart from that, 'she' looked exactly human. "Jusenkyou has weird sense of humor sometimes."

"Well," Plum began, "at least 'she' appears to be cute. Ah, I wish I had some panda ears! Papa, can't I--"

"I forbid it, Plum!" The guide growled out with his arms crossed. "I will not have only daughter cursed. Your mother would skin me alive." As his daughter started pouting, the guide turned his attention back to the two newest customers of Jusenkyou. He winced as the older of the two was slammed into the ground several times. The younger then tossed the older towards the small forest on the far side of the springs. "Hopefully the older sir will live." The portly man commented before heading back to his home to try and fix the damage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A woman who appeared to be around 18 asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She had long blue hair and black eyes. She also -- oddly enough -- had a pair of large dark wings, and her hands had the appearance of claws. The one she was talking to was several years older, male, and gray-streaked, red-hair with a long thick beard. He too had a set of bird wings. "I man, you do know that doing this is illegal, right?"

The man had just finished drawing a symbol on the ground beneath them. "Yes, I do know that this is illegal, Rala." The older of the two answered as he dusted off his hands and began to sprinkle an odd purple powder onto the ground. "But you should know better than anyone that I'm a scientist, and having things to study and research is my way of doing things. You are my assistant after-all."

"But what if Kiima catches us Xu Pah? Conducting research is one thing, but attempting to summon a portal so that you can obtain some kind of otherworldly creature is just insane!" Of course, Rala was as curious as anybody about the prospect of seeing if this portal actually worked. Still, it was considered a kind of dark and evil art what was completely forbidden due to an… incident that happened years ago. There was something about a foul creature coming out and causing havoc among the populace of Phoenix Mountain, and it was mostly centered on the women. For unexplained reasons, undergarments would just disappear. "Besides, doesn't this just end up opening a random--"

"Rala, don't worry about it, nothing can go wrong." He managed to put the finishing touches on the symbol before beginning an odd chant. After several moments, Xu Pah finished the chant as a shimmer began to appear in front of them. "Look, Rala, its working!" True enough, a small tear started to occur as the two watched in silence. The silence was short-lived, however, when a loud noise sounded through the clearing. "What is that noise?"

The answer soon came when a battered and bruised woman with panda-like ears and black marks around her eyes came crashing into the clearing. This was followed by a small creature with pure-white skin, thick green hair that wrapped around its head, and a strange glow about its body. The two Phoenix Tribe people watched in confusion and shock as the smaller of the two beings charged for the woman with black and white hair. Said woman jumped to her feet just in time and dodged the incoming attack. She then countered with a roundhouse kick that hit the small creature dead-on. The glowing creature was then launched towards the tear in space and flew right through. The portal ended up collapsing on itself before parts of the seal on the ground vanished. Rala and Xu Pah could only stare towards the woman with panda features. Like-wise, the woman with panda features and a badly sized gi could only stare at them.

After a moment of silence, Genma Saotome -- temporary panda-girl -- cursed up a storm at losing her son, meal-ticket, and bargaining chip. 'Shit, Nodoka is going to kill me ten times over.' She then noticed the two people across from her standing still. The wings and talons unnerved the martial artist a little, and so she gave a nervous wave before disappearing back into the forest. 'Have to think of an excuse or something. I can't tell Nodoka what really happened. I'll just… tell her he died. Yeah, that's it. Genma, you're such a genius!'

Meanwhile, back in the clearing, the two Phoenix Tribe people were looking at each other with expressions of utter confusion. "Xu Pah, did you just see--"

"No, I did not see a human woman with panda ears and black eye markings being tossed around by some flying pale white and glowing creature, only to have said woman kick the creature into the portal and ruin what I wanted to do." He finished with a straight face before sighing. "Come on, let's go back home. We'll try again some other time." The two flapped their wings and took off into the air, not really wanting to know what just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vul…" A young Vulpix yawned lazily as its tails swished behind it. The small fox could easily be considered a teenager in Vulpix years, since its tails only numbered at four instead of the six that a fully matured creature of its species usually sported. The young fox creature had just woken up from a refreshing nap in the shade of a tree and decided that finding something to eat would be a top priority. It briefly wondered if a Taillow would be worth the effort. Of course, Pichu -- despite that annoying electricity -- were quite tasty. The biggest problem would be to get one alone and not anywhere near those damn Pikachu or Raichu.

The Vulpix's nose twitched as it poked his head out from the confines of the bush it was behind. There was a strong smell coming from this direction, and it was feeling a little curious as to what it was. Deciding to fully stick its head out, the fox glanced around and noticed the downed figure of a small creature. It appeared to be pure white with green helmet-like hair. After a moment, Vulpix was finally able to identify it as a Ralts. It actually wondered why the Ralts was face down on the ground and away from a Kirlia or Gardevoir. It wasn't unheard of for one of the small creatures to be alone, but Ralts usually stuck close for safety. Its curiosity getting the better of it, Vulpix started to stalk out of the under-brush, only to stop at the sight of a Poochyena making its way towards the downed creature.

The gray-colored Pokemon carefully made its way towards the small Ralts and stopped next to it. Lowering its head, it gave a few careful sniffs out of curiosity. Figuring that it had probably found itself a free meal, the Poochyena opened its jaws and prepared to crunch down on the neck of the creature to snap it. Just as the hyena Pokemon's jaws closed in to about a centimeter, a stream of fire poured out of the bushes to the right and barely passed above. There was some singed fur, but the Poochyena was otherwise fine. Raising its head, it gave a growl in the direction of the Vulpix that attempted to fry it. At the sight of a build-up of fire in the fox's mouth, the hyena decided that it wanted to keep the fur on its body, and so it turned and fled.

Canceling the flamethrower it was about to use, the Vulpix made its way towards the Ralts and noticed that it was starting to wake up. Halting, the fox watched as the pale white creature slowly got up into a sitting position and began to massage its head. With a quick sniff, the Vulpix could tell that the Ralts was female. /Are you ok?/ The Vulpix asked with a tilted head. /It looked like you took a terrible spill of some kind./

The Ralts -- Ranma -- glanced ahead and noticed the odd four-tailed fox that was talking to her. The thing appeared to only talk by saying variations of 'Vulpix', but she understood every word. Ranma was also trying to remember what had happened. All that came to mind was that she got completely pissed off, and then there was some hole she was falling through. She couldn't remember what happened between getting angry and falling through the hole. It was like there was a blank there, similar to when the Neko-ken took over once or twice. Shaking her head, Ranma glanced at the fox. /I'm alright, I just feel a little weird./ With another shake of the head, Ranma continued. /Where am I?/ The place didn't look familiar at all. Of course, many forests end up looking the same after a while. When you start seeing large and foreign creatures that you've never caught sight of before, then you really start to wonder.

/Well, you're in a forest./ The Vulpix responded with what almost appeared to be a shrug. /It's midday, and I was just about to look for something to eat. I'm trying to decide between hunting a Taillow or a Pichu. Which do you think I should go after?/ The fox asked as it tilted its head and waited for an answer. It noticed the confusion on Ranma's face. Figuring that the Ralts was still too young and ignorant of the world, the Vulpix shook its head. /Never mind what I said just now. Aren't you a little far from your family or group? Maybe you're lost and can't find your way back./

Family? Group? Ranma couldn't figure out what the thing in front of her was talking about. She was about to say something when the fox's head snapped to the side and watched the bushes. /Why are you--?/ Ranma found herself being pushed away by the Vulpix. /Hey, what are you doing?/

/Hurry up!/ The creature growled out. /If you don't hurry, you'll likely be captured!/

/What are you--?/ Ranma didn't get to finish before she was head-butted into the bushes. Turning around, she was about to yell at the four-tailed fox when her eyes caught sight of something she didn't expect. 'Hey, a human!' Ranma thought with wide eyes. Perhaps, since there were actually people around, she could get some help. The martial artist-turned-Ralts halted when a fierce growl started to come from the fox. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Heh," the human -- a young boy of around 10 -- chuckled out before reaching to his side and pulling out a small red and white ball. "I've been searching for a Vulpix for a few days. I guess today's my lucky day." The boy tossed the ball in his hands and shouted something. Ranma watched as the sphere split open and unleashed an odd red light that flew to the ground. Her eyes then widened when the light changed, gained shape, and turned into a large bi-pedal crocodile with blue and yellow coloring. From the top of its head to the tip of its tail, there were some medium-sized spines. Ranma could have sworn she heard the Vulpix curse under its breath. "Alright, Croconaw, attack with water gun!"

"Croco," the bi-pedal crocodile stated before its cheeks puffed up. A moment later, a stream of water poured out of its mouth and towards the Vulpix. The four-tailed fox leapt upwards to dodge the stream of water. As it hung into the air, its eyes began to glow and shoot out an odd ray beam that managed to connect to its opponent's eyes. The reptile soon began to wobble around and appear to be confused. As soon as Vulpix landed, it didn't waste anytime before taking off in a blur towards the Croconaw and slammed into its stomach.

"Get up and use slash!" The boy shouted in annoyance. His Pokemon obeyed and got to its feet and sent a swipe of a claw towards the fox. The attack missed as Vulpix jumped onto the reptile's head. The Croconaw then started to thrash around violently. This caused Vulpix to fall off and suffer a strong claw swipe to the side. The blue creature still seemed to act irrationally as it spit a blast of water that hit the Vulpix dead-on. The attack caused it to roll a little before coming to a stop. Deciding to try and run away instead of continuing, the fox got up to its feet and stood shakily before attempting to turn around. "Oh no you don't." The boy stated before grabbing a one of the red and white balls. "You're mine!" He tossed the ball, and Ranma could only watch as the fox creature was dragged into the ball where it closed and fell to the ground. The ball began to shake, but after a few seconds, it stopped and let off a chime sound. The boy smiled, walked over and picked up the ball. "Alright, I finally got a Vulpix! Now I have a fire type to use for battles."

Ranma could only stare on at what she had just witnessed. That boy attacked the creature with another one, roughed it up, captured it in a strange ball, and talked about using it in battles? 'How the hell could someone do something like that?' She asked herself before stalking out of the bushes with her teeth clenched. If it were possible, she would have clenched her fists. Pointing her arm towards the boy, she began to yell. /Hey, you bastard, who the hell do you think you are?! Release that fox now!/

Sadly, the boy couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. The Croconaw, however, gave off a snort at the antics of the tiny creature that dared to demand its trainer around. "Oh man, this seems to be my lucky day." The boy stated with a large smile. "Now I can catch a Ralts and have a psychic type!" The statement would have caused Ranma to pale if it was possible. "Croconaw, attack with bite!" The bi-pedal crocodile nodded and ran towards Ranma. It felt as if it owed the Ralts something for insulting its trainer.

A tiny bit of nervousness flashed across Ranma's features before a look of determination settled. She didn't know how strong she was in this form, but she sure in the hell wasn't going to allow herself to be caught and forced to probably be a slave of some kind. Rushing head-on at the Croconaw, Ranma cocked her arm back and let a punch fly. The attack hit her enemy in the stomach and caused it to bend forward a little. A smile found its way onto Ranma's lips. The former strength that she had may be gone, but she was still strong enough to fight this thing.

Capitalizing on the bent over reptile, Ranma leapt up and delivered a knee-kick to her opponent's chin. The Croconaw was sent backwards onto the ground, but Ranma had to wince as a slight pain coursed through her leg. 'Note to self: Don't do something like that for a while.' Ignoring the slight pain, the young Saotome walked towards the downed Croconaw, reached down, and picked it up -- with a slight struggle. Growling towards the young boy, she gave a toss that sent the creature in her hands flying and landing in a heap in front of its trainer.

"Wha-- what was that?" The boy asked as he recalled his Croconaw. Ralts weren't supposed to be able to fight like that. They were supposed to lack in physical power, _**AND**_ they weren't supposed to be all that powerful until close to evolution. He then noticed another thing that was quite unusual. 'I've never heard of a Ralts blue eyes like that. If I catch it, I'll probably become famous!' A dreamy look flashed across his features, but he squashed it quickly. Bringing out another Poke Ball, he watched as Ranma tensed. "Come on out and do your stuff!" He shouted as he tossed the ball.

Ranma watched the ball open and let loose that odd red energy. The energy charged towards the ground and took the shape of some yellow dog-like creature with spiky, needle-like fur. "Jolteon," the kid stated as he pointed towards Ranma. "Shock it with a full-powered thundershock." The dog-like creature nodded before crouching down and growling. If possible, its fur turned even spikier as arcs of static jumped around its body. Then, suddenly, a large blast of electricity surged from Jolteon and crashed into Ranma. The human-turned-Pokemon let out a scream of pain as she was blasted backwards into a tree. "Alright, now I can capture it!" Pulling out another of those weird balls, the boy gave it a toss in Ranma's direction.

Ranma noticed the ball coming her way and struggled to her feet. She briefly wondered just what the hell she did to deserve something like this. 'Captured and being used by some kid, this is going to suck.' She watched as the ball was almost on top of her, but blinked when it stopped in midair. Ranma watched in curiosity as the ball turned and headed back at the young boy. The Poke Ball smacked him right between the eyes and caused the child to stagger. 'What just happened?'

//There's no need to fear.// A calm and soothing voice called within Ranma's mind. //I will not let this human boy contain you.// The young Saotome was about to ask who was there, but she didn't need to when something appeared in front of her. The something was tall with long green 'hair' similar to hers, but it had a curl in the back, and it curled in the front of its face so that its red eyes were visible. It had long green arms, and its hands had three fingers. What appeared to be a spike or horn of some kind was protruding from both the front of its chest and the back. The lower part of the body seemed to turn into an elegant gown of some kind, and hidden behind the 'gown' were a pair of thin legs. The tall creature turned its sights away from Ranma and towards the boy and his Jolteon.

"Aw c'mon, why'd you have to interfere, Gardevoir?" The young boy whined as he rubbed his forehead. "It seemed to be alone, so why couldn't I catch it? Can I please catch it?"

Gardevoir turned its head towards Ranma and could feel the intense feelings of anger, confusion, and nervousness. It looked back at the boy and shook its head. Its eyes glowed as it raised an arm, and Ranma watched in awe as the boy and his Jolteon started to float in the air for a few moments before the boy frantically yelled out that he would leave. Gardevoir then lowered them, and they watched as the boy recalled his Pokemon and ran away.

/Wow…/ It was the only thing that Ranma could let out. That whole lifting people up with just a wave of the hand was so awesome. She then found herself being picked up by the tall newcomer. /What are you--?/

//I'm taking you somewhere safe so that you can heal. You seem to be terribly tired, and a little rest will be good for you.// The Gardevoir's eyes began to glow as it waved a hand over Ranma's face.

/But I'm not,/ a yawn escaped her/I'm not tired./ Ranma's eyes soon closed as she drifted off into darkness for the third time that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/When do you think she'll wake up?/ An excited and curious voice asked.

/That's the fifteenth time you asked that question./ Another voice answered with a groan. /She'll wake up when she wakes up./ It almost sounded as if the voice mumbled something about 'annoying little brothers'. This earned her a reply of indignation from the previous voice.

/Why are you two always arguing?/ Two other voices asked in exasperation. /How about we just let her rest and wake up on her own. How would you like it if you were interrupted from a peaceful nap./ The louder of the two asked.

//I think you all woke her up.// The same mental voice from earlier said in everyone's heads. This actually was the thing that caused Ranma to quickly sit up in shock. Casting several glances around from the area she was sleeping in, she took note that she was sitting in a fielded clearing surrounded by a dense forest. There were flowers of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. The middle of the clearing also held a large and clear river with a tall waterfall. //See? I told you.//

Ranma searched around for the mental voice and stopped when she caught sight of five chalk-white beings. Two of them actually caused her eyes to widen due to the fact that they actually looked like whatever she was. The next two looked like older versions of the smaller creatures, but the white of their bodies split off and resembled tutus instead, while their skinny green legs ended with feet that seemed to stand on tip-toes. Their green 'hair' appeared to be in a 'pigtails' style with a couple horns positioned as if they were hair-ties. Well, only one of the two who looked like ballerinas had a green color. The other had, for some reason, blue hair and the lower half of its body was blue instead of green like the other.

The last of the group was the one who saved her earlier. After taking everything in, Ranma proceeded to do the one thing that anybody in her position would do: Ask questions. /Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What are--/ She was silenced with a motion of the hand by the taller one of the group.

//There is no need to panic.// The tall one stated through the use of that odd mind speak. //You are at the place we consider home-- for the moment. You see, myself and my children here,// The Gardevoir motioned towards the younger-looking ones//are wanderers. We live in one area for a while, but then we move on to a new place.// As soon as it seemed as if Ranma had absorbed the information, Gardevoir continued. //You are here because I saved you from that human when he was trying to capture you. I sensed a great deal of intense emotions, and what felt like a young Ralts in peril.// Ranma filed the word 'Ralts' in her mind for later. //I actually watched you fight against that Croconaw earlier. I have never seen a young Ralts as strong as you were. In fact, Ralts usually don't have any physical abilities to use.// The praise that she received caused Ranma to puff up in pride. //I also noticed something else that was a little odd.//

/What was odd?/

//You have blue eyes.// The Gardevoir answered. Ranma was confused by this, and the taller creature continued on as if it felt the perplexity she was going through. //There has never been a Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, or Gallade known to have blue eyes such as yours. I must say that they are adorable though.//

/Uh, thanks, I guess./ Ranma answered with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. /My name's Ranma, by the way./

Gardevoir seemed to study her for a long moment before smiling. //It's nice to meet you, Ranma. You can actually call me Shia.// Her hand waved to her children and stopped at the two Ralts. //The one on the left is my youngest daughter, Mia. On the right is my youngest son, Chokoto.// Shia finally stopped at the two Kirlia. //The one on the right is my daughter Maria, and on the left,// she motioned to the one that had blue instead of green//is my son Nori.// The four each gave a greeting, and Maria gave a few twirls as she moved to Ranma. The higher-leveled psychic Pokemon grabbed Ranma's arms and pulled her up.

/It's so great to meet you, Ranma! Maybe I can give you a few pointers on spinning./ For emphasis, Maria began to spin Ranma around quickly a few times before stopping. Ranma, not really used to anything like that, stumbled around for a few seconds before falling. /Oops, sorry about that./ The Kirlia stated as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

The young Saotome-turned-Ralts sat up and sent a glare towards the spinning Pokemon. //Ranma, do you have anymore questions you'd like to ask?// The Gardevoir asked so that the situation could defuse and not bring any trouble.

Ranma glanced at the Gardevoir as she thought about something that she wanted to know. There was only one thing she wanted to ask, and knew that it would seem awkward. /Well, I do have one question that I've been wondering. I've -- uh -- been wondering what I am exactly. I… don't know what a Ralts is./ It was almost as everything in the surrounding area stopped in time.

/What do you mean you don't know what you -- a Ralts -- are?/ The blue Kirlia, Nori, asked in complete shock. /Were you abandoned by your parents or something?/

//Nori,// Shia began through her telepathy//let us allow Ranma to tell us. I'm sure that she can explain why she seems to lack the basic information of just what she is.// Nori nodded as he sat down to listen. Shia nodded before glancing back at Ranma and motioning for her to continue.

Ranma tapped her hands together as she began. /Well, I'm not sure where I came from. Heck, maybe I even came from a different world./ There was an incredulous look from the group of psychic Pokemon. /Look, I know I can't prove-- wait, that's it!/ She shouted as she jumped to her feet. /If you can somehow get me some hot water, I may be able to prove something. You see, I change genders with hot and cold water. I'm really male, but cold water turns me female!/

Her audience would have raised their eyebrows if they had any. The statement was so crazy that there wasn't anyway that it could be true. Still, Shia decided to play along with it. Getting to her feet, the Gardevoir seemed to almost glide over to the river. Once near it, her eyes began to glow an eerie white-ish blue. The water in front of her began to bubble, and after a moment, a perfect sphere of water rose out of the river and stopped in midair. Holding her hand out, Shia started to create a white-blue flame. Using her telekinesis, the Gardevoir moved the flame over towards the sphere of water and began to pump some power into it. The sphere of liquid soon began to emit a little steam as the will-o-wisp went to work. Finding the water to be a satisfactory level of temperature, Shia turned around quickly and lobbed the ball at Ranma.

Upon contact with the heated water, an now soaked Ranma had to shake himself off, and deal with the group near him actually examining to see if he really did change. /Hey, hey, look, Ranma did change!/ Chokoto shouted out in awe. /Does that mean she-- he was telling the truth?/

/Obviously/ Nori answered back in a dry voice. /This is just weird. How are you able to do this?/

/Actually, it's kind of cool!/ Maria stated in awe. /I mean, it's not like it's that big of a difference when compared to certain other Pokemon and humans, but it does make for an interesting life./

/But, now did it happen?/ Mia shyly asked.

//If you four would allow Ranma to explain, I'm sure that he will tell us.// With that, the Gardevoir's children piped down so that they could listen. The fully evolved psychic Pokemon then gave a nod to Ranma.

/Well,/ the human-turned-Ralts continued/I wasn't always a Ralts. Actually, I just became a Ralts earlier today!/ Chokoto was about to interrupt, but a motion from his mother stopped him. /Before today, I was actually a human. I was a martial artist who -- along with my father -- visited a place called Jusenkyou. We didn't know it, but the place was filled with hundreds of cursed springs. Apparently, whatever drowned in the spring last cursed the spring, and so if someone falls in, they take the form of whatever drowned. I fell in a spring that turned me into this, but it seems that nobody knew what a Ralts was from where I was at. Also, _**I CAN'T TURN BACK INTO A HUMAN!!**_/ Ranma finished by standing up and screaming frantically. //I lost most of the strength and speed that I spent over 10 years to work up! I can't do anything now because I can't change back! I'm completely weak, and I'm stuck in a place I have no clue about!/ Ranma continued to rant and panic as the severity of the situation finally started to grasp at his mind. //All those years of hard work and painful training methods-- destroyed because of those stupid springs. What do I have to show for it? A small body and form that has no fingers or _**STRENGTH**_!/ After a couple more moments and some deep breaths, he fell to his hands and knees. His form shivered as he attempted to hold in the tears that threatened to escape.

Complete and utter silence fell over the clearing as the group of Psychic Pokemon stared on at the human boy-turned-Ralts who was having a breakdown after his mind finally thought about the implications of what happened. The quad's mother stood up and made her way over towards Ranma. Lowering herself onto her knees, Shia placed a hand onto Ranma's head and began to stroke it as a mother would to a child. The serene air that she seemed to give off seemed to help the new Ralts a little as he sat there in silence.

/I had a dream to become the best martial artist, you know. Now because of this curse, I can't./

//Well, why not try for a different dream that could be similar?// The Gardevoir asked as if she was merely stating the weather.

Ranma glanced up at her with an expression of confusion and curiosity. /What _**CAN**_ I do when I'm stuck like this?!/

//Well,// Shia began with a soothing voice//we can become one of the strongest psychic Pokemon around. There are still a few other Pokemon that are more powerful, but that gap isn't too wide.// A slight look of interest briefly appeared across Ranma's features. //As a psychic Pokemon, you would be able to develop your mind so that you can actually use it to lift objects, move them around, and manage to do various other actions. You could also figure out how to speak to others using your mind as well.//

/What good would that do me? All I'd be able to do would be to move things around with my mind. That's a real big whoop. Oh look, I can move a rock with my mind! Oooooo-- so powerful!/ This earned him a few glares from Shia's children. /Jeez, wouldn't I be able to do things like shoot blasts of stuff at people or some--/ Ranma trailed off as he started to remember the events that seemed to be a hole in his memory. Upon gaining these slightly blocked memories, his eyes widened. /I just remembered some things from after I first transformed! Whoa, I actually used some of that teleki-- telaka-- terakanesis-- uh-- whatever it is called!/

Curious about what he was thinking about that got him so excited, the Gardevoir used a little of her psionic ability to check into Ranma's thoughts. What she witnessed made her develop a very slight twitch in her eye. //Well, yes, you can do things like that. There is, however, much more that can be accomplished through the use of the mind. Maybe you could even learn to use a little psychic energy to enhance your physical abilities to make up for your loss.//

/You're serious?!/ Ranma suddenly shouted out with an odd smile. At the older psychic Pokemon's reluctant nod, his mood completely brightened. Jumping to his feet, Ranma punched the air. /Alright,/ he began/my new goal is to become the best psychic user _**AND**_ martial artist ever. I'll figure out how to use this psychic stuff to help me with the power and speed that I lost!/ The human-turned-Ralts gave a cocky smirk as he ran his hand across his nose. /Right, let's get started! Maybe I'll even figure out how to transform back into a human!/

/Is it just me,/ Maria began in a whisper towards her siblings/or is Ranma also freaking you all out as well with these strange swing of moods and enthusiastic-ness?/ Her siblings gave a nod in agreement as they continued to watch the antics of the former human.

/I think I'm gonna start right now!/ Ranma shouted in excitement.

//Do you know how to tap into your psychic power?// The question caught Ranma off guard and caused him to halt in his tracks. Slowly turning around, he shook his head to signal that he didn't. The siblings slapped their foreheads and groaned while Shia just gave a giggle. //Well, I guess that we're going to have to help you get the hang of unleashing your mental abilities.// She then silently added something to herself. 'After watching that scene in his memories, I'm worried about what I am actually about to unleash.'

/Alright, I'm well on my way again to being the best!/ Managing to calm down, Ranma listened to Shia as she explained how to use their psychic power. 'Heh, maybe this whole thing isn't too bad.' The martial artist-turned-Ralts began to think of all the things he could probably learn how to do. The first thing on his agenda, however, would be to try and figure out how to use it to strengthen his abilities and increase his speed so that he could be close to where he used to be. Of course, he wasn't expecting any miracles, but at least some semblance of what he used to be able to do would be a blessing.

'If I ever see you again, old man, I'm going to pound you so far into the dirt…'

xxA.Nxx

A Ranma/Pokemon crossover that _**DOESN'T**_ involve Ranma gradually becoming a Pokemon trainer of sorts? Weird…

Anyway, this is an idea that has plagued my mind for a couple years. Of course, the story and plot ideas have changed in that time due to no definite idea, but we now have ignition!!

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories. XD


	2. Now We're Getting the Hang of Things

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Pokemon Speech/

//Telepathy//

Chapter 2

//Do not try and force it out, Ranma.// Shia softly commented as she sat cross-legged in the grass next to him and continued to instruct the new Ralts on how to awaken his psionic powers. It had been four days since she had started to teach Ranma, and they were making minimal progress. Ranma was starting to feel impatient with his failure in grasping something that should have been so simple. Shia had mentioned a few times that since he was at the stage of a newborn Ralts, he wouldn't be -- as he put it - 'kicking ass' without learning how to tap into his mind. The Gardevoir stated that the reason for Ranma using his power the way he did against his father was because of his extreme emotional state during the time. //Calm your mind and allow your mental energy to flow naturally.//

Ranma spared a quick glance towards the Gardevoir that had saved him several days ago and had also allowed him to stay with her and her family. Shia's children were off doing their own things in the clearing. The youngest daughter, Mia, was lounging around in the bed of flowers about six meters away. Chokoto -- Shia's youngest son -- was off practicing with his psychic ability- and doing a hell of a lot better than Ranma would like to admit. Shia's oldest daughter, Maria, was over by the stream and dancing. She was also trying to get her brother, Nori, to join in. Nori, however, was just content with sitting with his feet dangling into the water.

Ranma wouldn't admit it out loud, but being around Shia and her family gave him a feeling of peaceful contentment. It was a feeling that he wasn't sure if he ever truly felt before, and he was almost sure that it was because of both Shia and his ability to easily sense emotions and feelings that had been explained to him a couple of days ago. The human-turned-Ralts would have actually gone crazy if it wasn't for Nori. The oldest son of Shia had a slight temper, and Ranma found that he could trigger it easily. It may not have been a good idea to get on the bad side of someone who could kick your ass from a distance with little effort, but it was so much fun to see him get his non-existent underwear in a not.

/That's what I've been _**TRYING**_ to do./ Ranma answered with a bit of frustration mixed in. /I can't do this 'calm my mind' stuff./ He'd rather just jump up and try to re-train his body to some feeling of what he used to have. /Damn!/ He growled out as what little psionic energy he gathered into his hands dissipated away. Deciding to just throw caution to the wind and give into his frustration, Ranma began to force whatever he could get towards his hands.

//I don't think you should do that, Ranma.// The Gardevoir stated in an attempt to get the young Ralts to stop. Finding that Ranma wasn't going to listen, and that he already had a huge store of energy in his hands, Shia quickly teleported a few meters away and watched as Ranma let loose the pent-up mental energy that he had called into his hands. The result was a large blast and sent the human-turned-Ralts hurtling backwards towards the river. It wasn't just the river he was heading towards either. Nori turned his head to see what all the explosion was about, and his eyes widened a second before the small form of a blue-eyed Ralts smashed right into him. Both Ranma and Nori were then sent tumbling into the clear water of the stream.

The two psychics popped their heads out of the water not long after, and Nori gave Ranma a quick bop on her head. /You idiot, how many times has my mother told you to keep a _**CALM**_ mind?!/ Ranma ignored him as they both climbed out of the water. Nori proceeded to give off a growl in frustration. /Great, now my hair is going to be wet for a while./ He complained as his blue hair -- which was unusual for one of his species, and Ranma had learned that there were some Pokemon who are born with different colors -- clung close to his face. Nori then started to fiddle with the part of his body that had the appearance of a mini-skirt. /And this is also going to cling… I _**HATE**_ when it clings!/

/Jeez, is it really that big of a deal?/ Ranma asked as she rolled her eyes. Of course, nobody was able to see the action.

/I'd like to see you merely shrug it off once you finally evolve./ Nori muttered darkly as he continued to grumble about unnecessary dampness. It was a few moments before he noticed the human-turned-Ralts's questioning look. /What?/

/What do you mean by 'once you evolve'?/ Ranma could have sworn she heard the phrase once within the past several days, but never really paid attention. From her home world, she knew that evolution had something to do with changing over time. She didn't understand all of the crazy scientific gobble-de-gook concerning it though. However, since this was a different world that contained a bunch of odd creatures -- with her being one, -- she figured it was different. /Does that mean I'll change or somethin'?/

Nori just stared at the Ralts before him before slapping himself in the head. /Don't tell me that you didn't listen to my mother when she mentioned the process of evolution./

Before Ranma could respond, Maria appeared next to them and performed a few twirls. /Don't get mad at Ranma, Nori! I'm sure everything that happened recently is just too much for her to take in./ Maria turned towards Ranma and grabbed her by the hands. /Evolution is but a wondrous thing, Ranma! I can't wait until the day that I finally evolve into a great Gardevoir like mom./ Her red eyes turned sparkly for a moment before quickly returning to normal as she turned her attention back to Ranma. /I'm sure you'll eventually become a fine Kirlia, and an even more fantastic Gardevoir. With time, of course./

/Whoa, wait a second!/ Ranma suddenly interrupted. /What do you mean by me evolving?/

//It's very simple, Ranma.// Shia stated as she appeared next to the trio. Mia and Chokoto were right next to her as well. //However, it would have been nice if you had listened when I explained about it.// Ranma's cheeks turned a vivid red as she scratched the back of her head. //As I explained a few days ago, a vast majority of Pokemon have the ability of evolution. This means, that after an incredible amount of effort and patience -- or after coming in contact with a certain stone for some species, -- a species will transform and grow into a stronger form.// She made sure that Ranma was still paying attention to her. To her relief, the young Ralts was, but Ranma also appeared to have an expression of boredom. //For example, I am sure that you noticed a few large insects, right?//

/Like the little yellow caterpillar with the huge pink nose and a pointy horn thing on its head and tail?/ Ranma wondered as she remembered a slight confrontation with one, and her almost getting stung in the ass due to getting so close. She didn't feel a bit sorry when it was carried off by that odd black bird with a broom-shaped tail.

The Gardevoir gave a nod. /That was called a Weedle./

/Wait, so do all Pokemon speak by using their names?/ Ranma's question was met with a slap to the head from Nori. /You know, you are really asking for--/

Shia put an end to the growing argument by clearing her throat. //Most species do speak by using their names, but there are some who don't.// Seeing that Ranma was satisfied with the answer, Shia went back to the subject at hand. //The Weedle that we were talking about has two other forms that it can evolve into. Its second form is known as Kakuna, and it is merely the Weedle inside a yellow cocoon that lies motionless. After a little while in this form, the Kakuna will then transform into a Beedrill. In this form, it looks like a large bee with spikes for hands.//

/Ooohhh, I understand now! These 'evolutions' are a way for one to get stronger, right?/ The group answered her back with a series of nods. /Then from what Maria says, when I evolve, I'll become a Kirlia like you two,/ Ranma motioned towards Maria and Nori/and then I'd end up becoming a Gardevoir like Shia./ She added by motioning towards the mother of four.

//You are correct, Ranma.// Shia answered with a smile. //Of course, there's also an alternate evolution for a male Kirlia called Gallade, and this can only be obtained with the use of a rare and hard to find Dawn Stone.//

The young Ralts put her arms behind her head. /Cool, I think I got this evolution stuff down completely. I'll end up transforming into a Kirlia, and then, finally, a Gardevoir; if I don't find this stone thing./ Ranma suddenly came to a halt after she thought about it. With wide eyes, she pointed towards both Maria and Nori and attempted to say something. Nothing would come out as she turned her head towards Shia. /You can't be serious!/

/What's wrong, Ranma?/ Mia asked shyly from her spot next to Chokoto. /Is there something wrong with being a Kirlia or Gardevoir?/

/Yeah, what's your problem?/ Nori asked with his arms crossed. /Just what is wrong about it?/

/It's girly!/ Ranma finally managed to shout out as her arm moved between the two Kirlia and the Gardevoir. /The hair, the mini-skirt-like body, the dancing stuff, and the dress-like body! It looks too feminine and girly! Now I know why you look like that, Nori!/

A deep frown appeared on the male Kirlia's face. /What in the hell did you _**THINK**_ was the reason for my appearance anyway? It should have been a dead give-away. Well, if you paid attention to what my mother said, anyway./

Ranma gave off a small cough. /I just thought-- well-- you know./ She had trouble getting out what she wanted to say. /I just figured that you were just _**THAT**_ way./ Ranma finished with a slight chuckle. Shia was the only one who understood and almost started to giggle.

/That way?/ Chokoto asked the question that his other siblings wanted to ask.

/I just thought he was some sort of cross-dresser who wished that he could be a girl instead of a boy. I mean, that dancing isn't really something that a boy would do. Well, I know that I sure in the hell wouldn't want to do it. The only people I've ever seen do that when I was human were girls wearing tutus. Kind of like what your mini-skirt looks like./ The air between Nori and her was starting to thicken with tension, and Shia decided to back away with her three other children and only interfere if she had to.

/So, what exactly are you saying?/ Nori managed to ask between gritted teeth. Being both insulted in gender _**AND**_ species did not sit well with him.

Unaware of the fact that she was treading on thin ice, and ignoring the negative emotions her horns were receiving, Ranma continued. /I'm just saying that as a boy -- even if I'm not one right now, -- I would feel completely embarrassed to look like you do. I mean, what--/ The human-turned-Ralts had to suddenly dodge out of the way of a blast of psychic energy. Ranma then had to fall backwards to dodged a Teleport and Confusion combo. /What the hell is your problem? Are you angry because I called you girly?/

/Just shut up!/ Nori replied as he sent a twin psychic shockwave along the ground. Ranma jumped over this, but found herself being held in place and unable to move. She was then tossed a few feet away and towards the ground, but managed to flip around and land on her feet.

/That's it!/ Ranma growled out as she motioned towards Nori. /C'mon blue-boy, give me your best shot!/ She briefly wondered just what the hell she was saying, but tossed the feeling aside and got into a ready position. The odds were stacked against her like all the other scuffles that Nori and she had, but who was Ranma to listen to the odds? 'This is really going to suck.' The human-turned-Ralts thought as she kept her eyes on a glowing Nori. Ranma proceeded to weave in and out of a few psychic waves and charge towards her opponent. By the time she reached the spot that Nori was in, the Kirlia had already teleported and reappeared behind the young Ralts. Her senses still strong even in her new body; Ranma leapt to the side and dodged a barrage of mentally controlled leaves. The glowing foliage curved around and headed back towards Ranma. She dodged again, but found that the leaves were still attempting to attack her.

'Damn it,' Ranma thought as she kneeled in place and tried to catch her breath. Her thoughts moved away from the leaves and towards the instructions that Shia had constantly stated were necessary for successfully controlling her power. Closing her eyes, Ranma took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her mind. The young Ralts managed to slowly weed out the distractions around her, and she soon found the 'source' of the energy she had been trying to reach for the past four days. The energy itself had a serene and peaceful feeling to it, but at the same time, there was a strong feel of power. 'That must be it.' Ranma thought to herself. On a closer inspection, Ranma could almost feel what seemed like some kind of mental block that was keeping the flow at bay. There was only a tiny bit of the flow that was getting through, and it didn't feel as if it were enough to even properly do a mental pulse. 'Just when I thought I was getting somewhere, too.' She thought in annoyance as she gave a mental prod to the block. 'I wonder if I can force it apart since I know it is here.' The newly-formed Ralts didn't know how to do it, but decided to try and control the flow behind the mental block to break its way through some more.

While this was going on, Nori was watching the kneeling Ralts with a look of interest in his eyes as he held his Magical Leaf attack in the air. He was curious as to what the aquatransexual Ralts was doing, and part of him hoped that Ranma would finally learn how to at least mold the mental energies that were located within his or her mind. 'It's just too boring when you need little effort to constantly win against someone else.' He thought in annoyance as he noticed Ranma starting to struggle. Nori turned his head to see that his siblings and mother were watching on in interest. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother would intervene if either Ranma or he were in any true danger.

A round of excited noises from his siblings alerted and caused Nori to turn his head back to Ranma. To the Kirlia's surprise, there was a faint blue around the young Ralts as she stood up and began to shake her head. When her attention was finally focused back onto Nori with a look of determination, Nori let the Magical Leaf attack fly towards Ranma in a straight line. Hopefully that moment Ranma had earlier allowed her to be able to use her power.

'I feel a little light-headed now.' Ranma thought as she tried to shake away the feeling. The human-turned-Ralts suddenly noticed the attack coming her way, and so she began to muster all the determination that she could gather in hopes of being able to use the 'flow' that she just forced through. Placing her arm in front of her, Ranma concentrated on having the mental power within her mind travel to her extended arm. Once there, she forced it into a shape and imagined a strong mental pulse that would knock the attack away from her.

Ranma's efforts weren't in vain as large gathering of mental energy within her hand pulsed out and distorted the air in front of her. The force of the distortion was enough to knock the leaves away and onto the ground. The action earned a varying degree of responses from the Gardevoir family. Nori had a small smug look on his face at the thought of Ranma _**FINALLY**_ gaining control, Maria started to dance happily for Ranma's 'victory', Chokoto and Mia clapped, and Shia had a smile that was usually reserved as one that a mother would give a child once they accomplished something that they had struggled with. Ranma's reaction, on the other hand, was much more verbal.

/Alright!/ Ranma shouted with an arm in the air. /Now nothing's gonna stop and hold me back!/ Her shouts of victory came to an end when a shockwave of psychic energy started charging towards her. With cocky smirk, Ranma formed a psychic barrier pulse in front of her to stop the attack. When the psychic shockwave hit the barrier pulse, Ranma found herself struggling to keep the attack at bay. Her barrier was overwhelmed by the psychic shockwave, and the attack careened right into her and sent her on a crash course into the stream.

Popping her head out of the water, Ranma found herself being nagged at by a Poliwag that she had accidentally fallen onto. Once the tadpole Pokemon had run out of curses, it dove under the water and swam away. Ranma remained in the water and fumed about her inability to properly use her psychic powers. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Nori was standing at the edge of the water. /Oh come on. Did you honestly think that you could outright beat someone who's at a higher form and has had more experience? You're still just a Ralts, not to mention that you _**JUST**_ learned how use your power./ What the Kirlia said did ring true to Ranma, but it was still aggravating. /Here,/ Nori stated as he extended a hand to help Ranma out of the water. The Ralts accepted the hand and was pulled out. /Now that you can actually use your power, you can work to gain better control of it and become stronger./ Nori proceeded to nudge the side of Ranma's head with an elbow. /I'll still beat you at every turn though./

Ranma turned around and got into a fighting stance. /Ya wanna have a go, blue-boy?/ The Kirlia may have won that round, but once she practiced some more, he'd be the one going down. /C'mon, I'm ready for ya./

/You want to be tossed into the water again, don't you?/ Nori asked with a hint of amusement. /Lucky for you, I don't feel like humiliating you again./ He finally stated as he spun around and started to move away.

/Hey, get back here and say that again to my face! I dare ya!/ Ranma yelled as she ran to catch up with the higher-leveled Pokemon. One of these days, no matter how long it would take, Ranma would manage to beat him, and then _**HE**_ would be the one to be embarrassed. /Damn it, you're just a coward./

As the two argued back and forth like children, Shia gave a small shake of her head with a slight smile. 'Now that you have conscious access to your power, the future shall hold many interesting things for you, Ranma.' Her smile gave a slight twitch. 'I just hope you don't cause more trouble than I hope you do.' She thought at the prospect of just how many trainers, researchers, watchers, and other various people Ranma would end up attracting. 'I'm sure that he would be able to handle it.' Shia added as she glanced back at Ranma. The human-turned-Ralts was currently flailing her arms and arguing with Nori. Ranma then attempted to mold some psychic energy, but was tossed back by a pulse that was just too strong. 'At least, I hope.' Shia thought with a sweat-drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days after Ranma had finally managed to break through the mental barrier keeping his psychic flow back, we find him in the middle of a heated argument between him and the family of psychics. /C'mon, I'm telling you that I want to continue training. Why should I rest for a while?/ Ranma didn't like it at all. He still needed to get rid of more of the mental barrier so he wouldn't have to worry about it. In fact, that was one of the things that he had been working on since removing some of it. /It's not fair! You're going to let your kids train a little, but I can't./

Shia, who was attempting to use Calm Mind so as not to lose her temper, gave a small sigh at the pouting Ralts. //Ranma, I can understand what you mean, but _**THEY**_ didn't pass out due to constant attempts at removing a mental block. Training and doing things such as that non-stop isn't healthy, and so we all think that you need a break.// It was true. Just a couple days ago, Ranma had fallen into unconsciousness with a slight fever after too much strain on his mind. The mini event caused the Gardevoir and her children to worry.

/It's not like I've never passed out due to strain and exhaustion while training before./ Ranma grumbled out with his arms crossed. /And when I did, I just got back up and started again after a couple hours rest!/

Shia felt a strong urge to whack the young Ralts upside the head, but before anything could happen, Mia softly spoke up. /That was when you were human, right?/ Ranma gave her a small nod. /But Ranma, you are now a Ralts. Your body isn't the same, and you could do some bad damage if you try to do the stuff that you did when you were human./

/Besides, training yourself till you drop doesn't work all that well for a psychic./ Maria butted in. /Our training follows a more slow and calm pace. Our powers get stronger with meditation. We do often need training, but as a psychic, it's all about mental exercises and peace./ Maria twirled over to Ranma and pulled him up to his feet. /We also understand that you have to train your body and fighting ability, but wouldn't it be better to train slowly until your body can handle it for longer moments?/ Before Ranma could reply, he found himself being hugged tight by Maria as tears flowed out of her eyes. /Because that scared me when you passed out like that!! Don't ever do anything like that again!/

Ranma found himself at a complete loss as Maria cried, which would have appeared quite comically to an outside observer. He felt bad for making the Kirlia cry, and because of his horns and the natural empathic nature of a Ralts, Maria's emotions felt like they were just _**BLEEDING**_ off of her. To Ranma, it was rather annoying to be susceptible to the intense feelings of others. However, at least he could tell when someone or something had negative intentions, and that could then allow him to know if he'd have to be on guard or not. Of course, he had to learn how to _**NOT**_ ignore the signals that he would receive. So with a sigh, he nodded his head. /Alright already, I'll relax a little, but only for a bit./

Maria's reaction was instantaneous. The Kirlia stopped crying, let go of her hug, gave Ranma a small pat on the head, and then twirled away back to her mother. Nori noticed the look on his mother's face out of the corner of his eye. //You had Maria put on that act, didn't you?// Nori asked with a telepathic message that only his mother heard.

//Why whatever gave you that idea?// Shia telepathically asked back with as much innocence as she could muster. //Why would I -- knowing full well of Maria's emotions and our ability to sense them quite well -- have her try and talk Ranma out of it? It pains me that my own son would dare to think that his mother would do such a deviously underhanded thing.// Her son merely shook his head at the statement.

The Gardevoir kept her smile as she lifted herself from the sitting position that she was previously in. She figured that it would be best to go and gather some things to eat. Glancing over in Ranma's direction, she watched as the human-turned-Ralts was sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed and fuming. With a rolling of her eyes, Shia decided to ask him to come with her. //Ranma, would you like to come with me and help gather some food?// Nori and Maria would end up staying in the clearing to watch Mia and Chokoto, and Shia decided that Ranma could at least learn a little more of the area in terms of what's edible and what isn't.

/Yeah, sure./ Ranma replied half-heartedly as he stood up and followed the Gardevoir into the main forest. /So where exactly is it that you get those berries and things? All I really know is that you guys mostly eat berries, apples, nuts, fish, mushrooms, and some wild vegetables./ The selection wasn't all that bad, but Ranma wished there was a little more variety. He was really starting to miss certain things like chicken and pork. 'I wonder if I'll ever get to eat any of that again.' Ranma thought with a small frown.

//The trees that grow the fruits and berries aren't that far from here. The area is a human farm that specializes in growing various kinds of berries. These berries are harvested and sent to places that either use or sell them for Pokemon use.// She watched as Ranma gave her a nod of understanding. //Berries grow a lot faster than things like apples, and there's many different trees. Because of this, the humans growing them don't mind if us Pokemon step in and take some.//

/If there's so many different berries, then why do ya always seem to get those curvy pink and yellow ones, the rough and pointy brownish ones, and round half blue-half green ones?/ The former of the trio of berries wasn't too bad because it was sweet, but the brown one was terribly spicy, and the half blue-half green one was sour as hell. Ranma guessed it had something to do with eating them alone, because when Shia mixed the berries, nuts, and other things into a stone bowl and used that fire skill, the resulting meal tasted great. /Hey, how do ya know how to use bowls and cook anyway?/ Ranma asked as he watched an Oddish run into some bushes and disappear. /I wouldn't think that you'd be able to do things like that./

//I may not be as smart as an Alakazam, Metagross, or Slowking, but I'm not a slouch when it comes to knowing about certain things and how to do them.// The Gardevoir responded as she tried to resist a strange urge to slap the young Ralts upside the head. //In fact, many psychic Pokemon have a greater sense of awareness due to our brain cells multiplying at a much faster rate than most other species.// Shia watched as Ranma merely stared at her with blinking eyes. With a heavy sigh, she softly patted the Ralts on his head. //It's alright, you'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime though, let's just concentrate on collecting some berries while we're now here.//

Ranma's attention focused ahead, and his blue eyes looked on in awe at the various trees that stood in the area. The berries on each tree were a multitude of shapes, colors, and sizes. By a few of the trees were ladders; showing that there were some people working on collecting the fruits from the trees. /You weren't kidding when you said that there's a whole bunch of different berries!/ Ranma stated as he continued to take in the scene around them. /So how do we get them down? Do we use those ladders?/

//Of course not, Ranma.// Shia answered back with a slight giggle. //We'll gather them by using our power.// The Gardevoir gently laid her hand onto Ranma's head. //We're also going to use this moment as a test to see what you can do with your current abilities.//

Ranma tilted his head and stared right at Shia. /But I thought--/

//You're going to take a break from training.// Shia answered before Ranma could fully say what he wanted. //However, I never said that you couldn't _**USE**_ your powers in an _**EXERCISE**_ to see what you can actually do. You see, ever since you managed to gain access to your psychic ability, you haven't been using it for many things other than attempting to remove more of your mental block and moving small things on the ground.// A small nod was the answer she received. //These berries are attached to branches, and they aren't on the ground right next to you. This will be my first official test for you since you gained access to your powers. You are to mentally pull the berries off of the branches and bring them to you. For right now, I want you to collect three Pecha Berries.// Shia finished with a point towards the tree with the proper fruit.

The first thing that Ranma noticed about the Pecha Berry was that it looked like an exact copy of a peach. The shape and color were right on the money with the fruit in Ranma's memory. Finding himself curious to the taste of the peach clone, Ranma got to work at trying to employ his psychic power to pull off the three berries required. It took about 30 seconds before he finally managed to get the proper mental range, and when he did, the Pecha Berry shined a bright blue. With his mental hold, the human-turned-Ralts proceeded to try and pull the fruit from the tree. He hit a snag, however, when he put too much mental pressure onto it and ended up crushing the berry before he even managed to pull it off of the branch.

//Try it again, Ranma.// Shia's voice stated calmly from behind the Ralts. Ranma turned his head and watched as the Gardevoir effortlessly plucked off a couple oval-like yellow berries. //Do not feel discouraged that your first try failed, and try to not use as much force on your next.//

With a frown, Ranma turned back to his tree and send out another mental grab. When he reached his target, the young Ralts clenched his teeth in an effort to try and mediate how much power he was sending. This time, instead of adding pressure to the fruit itself, Ranma pulled from the stem. With a yank, he successfully pulled the Pecha off of the tree, but he still found that he had put too much into it as the Pecha quickly flew towards him and imbedded itself onto his front horn.

//You managed to get one, but it seems that you will have to wash your head of the sticky juices when we get back.// Shia commented with amusement in her voice.

Plucking the Pecha off of his horn, Ranma winced at the stickiness. With an annoyed grumbling under his breath, he tried again. This time, he grabbed hold of the Pecha, and carefully put enough pressure on the stem to slice it. Ranma then carefully guided the floating fruit down from the tree and into his hand. As soon as the glowing subsided, the Ralts glanced down at the Pecha in his hand for a few seconds. Then, with a large smile, he gave an excited yell and jumped up. /I did it! Look, look, I finally did it!/ Ranma proceeded to dance around for a couple more seconds before coming to a stop and facing the tree again. With an elated feeling, he proceeded to mimic what he had managed to do on his last try.

Shia watched with a soft smile as Ranma picked off two more Pecha and then jumped around in joy with a few mock punches in the air. 'Once you manage to gain an understanding of your powers, you'll be surprised at what you could learn to do.' Shia thought as she picked one last berry -- a Cornn Berry. //I think this is enough berries for now, Ranma. Let's head back.//

"Did you see that?" A shocked voice asked from several feet away. Both Shia and Ranma turned their heads to see a teenaged boy and an older man. The older one appeared to be in his mid 60's with graying black hair tucked under a red bandana. He was also sporting a thick beard and eyebrows. The younger was in his late teens with blond hair. On his back was a black backpack that was obviously used for carrying supplies. "That Ralts had blue eyes, didn't it?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, it did." The younger of the two replied back. "Didn't some kid come into town a few days ago and talk about a blue-eyed Ralts that defeated his Croconaw with just fighting ability?" Upon his companion's nod, the two started to walk towards the Gardevoir and Ralts. Ranma, feeling uneasy about the two approaching him, subconsciously got into a fighting stance. The Pecha Berries he had in his arms fell to the ground, but Shia used her power to pick them up and bring them into her arms. "Will you look at that?" The younger man asked with some amusement. "It's acting like it's a Machop. Alright, let's see what you've got." He was about to grab a Poke Ball, but found himself unable to due to being disabled by Shia.

"You're always so damn quick to jump the gun, Zashi." The older of the two grumbled as he smacked the younger on the back of the head. He then turned his attention to Shia and gave an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry for the possible threat, Gardevoir. I assure you, though, that he only wishes to see if the rumors are true. We have no interest in taking your child away from you." The use of the word child caused both Ranma and Shia to blink. "If it's not too much trouble, can my numbskull of a grandson here just have a small battle? If you feel that it is getting too rough for the young one, you can step in." Ranma suddenly felt his ire growing at the implication that he was weak.

Shia thought for a moment as she glanced between Ranma and the teenager with his hand touching a Poke Ball. She'd much rather have had Ranma learn some more about his powers before getting into a real fight, but she'd also like to see how he'd do against an opponent now that his current form wasn't too new to him. As she thought, Shia noticed the look that Ranma had on his face. //Are you sure that you want to fight?//

/Yeah, I want to kick their asses for implying that I'm weak!/ Ranma stated back with fire in his eyes.

Receiving her answer, the Gardevoir returned her attention to the men and gave a nod as she ended her Disable technique. The one named Zashi smiled as he brought out his Poke Ball. The teenager proceeded to lob it ahead of him, and the ball opened and spewed a beam of light out of it. When the light hit the ground, it morphed and changed into the form of a creature of around a half-meter tall. The creature looked like an overly round and fat brown rat. Its hands and feet contained sharp claws, and its teeth were equally long and sharp. "Ratticate!" It shouted out, and Ranma guessed that it was what the creature was called.

Ranma stared at the Ratticate for a long moment before finally speaking. /Whoa, you're an ugly little guy, aren't you? Were you electrocuted or something?/ He also glanced at the teeth. /Jeez, it also looks like you have lock-jaw!/

The large rat gave off an annoyed growl. /Shut up, you scrawny little weakling!/ It shouted quickly and energetically. /I can't believe I was called out to fight something so weak and not worth my time./

/What did you say, you damn snake food?/ Ranma demanded with narrowed eyes. /C'mon, I'll make you eat those words!/ He announced as he got into a fighting stance.

Zashi and his grandfather wondered what the two Pokemon were arguing about to cause them to get so riled up. Figuring that it really didn't matter, Zashi gave an order to his Pokemon. "Alright, Ratticate, start it off with a Bite attack!" His Ratticate immediately charged forward and attempted a lunging bite in retaliation for what Ranma had said about it.

Ranma simply side-stepped at the last moment and watched as the rat fell flat onto the ground. /Too slow, snake-food./ Ranma taunted with a cocky smirk. This infuriated the Ratticate and caused it to keep lunging in a hope to bite him. Ranma merely continued to side-step each lunge, all the while with his arms behind his back. /Jeez, this isn't even a challenge./

Both Zashi and the old man were shocked at how easily the Ralts was evading the fast lunges, and it also seemed as if said Ralts wasn't even exerting itself in anyway. "Ratticate," Zashi began with another command, "Quick Attack, now!"

The rat Pokemon immediately jumped back a few meters and landed on all fours. Ranma was curious about what it was trying to pull, and his unseen eyes widened when his opponent turned into a fast blur. Ranma barely had any time to react, and in his dodge, the human-turned-Ralts suffered three claw marks on his chest. Wincing at the slight pain, Ranma tried and ignore it so he could focus on the battle. /So ya do have some bite to your bark after-all. It's a pity that it's all wasted on having to wait for orders and not being able to think for yourself./

/I'm going to enjoy biting you in two!/ Ratticate yelled after receiving its orders. It charged for Ranma again, but was surprised when the Ralts jumped right over it and landed behind the Ratticate. Ranma then quickly proceeded to grab the creature's scrawny and hairless tail. With a little effort, Ranma picked the Ratticate up by its tail and slammed it to the ground.

"W-- what was that?!" Zashi demanded out loud in shock. Next to him, his grandfather's jaw was hanging loose. "That shouldn't even be possible!" He stared at the older man. "Have you ever heard of anything like that, Grandpa Kershaw?" Kershaw slowly shook his head in a negative. "F-- fine, Ratticate, Giga Impact!" Zashi was starting to feel humiliated that a Ralts of all things was giving his Ratticate so much trouble.

Ranma watched as his opponent began to absorb energy and tremble as if it was about to explode. Briefly wondering how these Pokemon battles can work when the Pokemon has to rely mostly on the trainer, and the trainer just calling out the attacks, Ranma prepared himself as soon as he noticed the Ratticate digging its hand into the ground before charging. The human-turned-Ralts was surprised at the speed of the charge, but his reaction time, though somewhat dulled, was still enough to allow him to just barely dodge out of the way of the fast and powerful attack. 'Whoa, if that would have hit me, I would have been done for.' Ranma thought as he turned his attention back towards his opponent. The rat Pokemon was currently breathing hard in an attempt to regain its composure. 'So it takes a lot out of the one using it.' He added as he figured that the attack would only be good if you managed to make contact with the person. Deciding that maybe he should end the fight right now, Ranma ran towards the brown Pokemon and threw several punches before finally sending a quick and powerful punch towards its stomach. The Ratticate doubled over from the hit, and this allowed Ranma to perform a roundhouse kick to the creature's temple. The kick sent the Pokemon into a nearby tree. This allowed Ranma to fall back onto his rump and catch his breath. He still needed to build up his stamina. 'Ha, don't think I'm weak anymore, do ya?' Ranma thought as he watched the unconscious Ratticate getting absorbed by a beam of red light that shot from the center of the Poke Ball. He then watched as the light was sucked up into the ball and enclosed within it as the top shut. The very sight caused Ranma to internally shiver. 'No way in hell am I ever going to get in one of those things. I'll _**BEAT**_ the hell out of anyone who tries.'

"That was damn well incredible!" Zashi shouted in amazement, and Kershaw had to agree with him. "If its physical power is anything like that, then its psychic power has got to be incredible!" The blond teen stated as his hand slowly reached towards a Poke Ball.

"Zashi!" Kershaw hissed in displeasure. "We only agreed to battle the young thing! I also doubt that its mother is going to allow us to just take it from her!"

"C'mon old man; if that Ralts can hold its own right now with just fighting techniques, just think what would happen if it was properly trained by a trainer! All I have to do is distract that Gardevoir, and then I could snag it." He pulled out a Poke Ball and jumped away from his grandfather's attempt to grab him. With a toss, the Poke Ball sailed into the air and opened to release the usual lighting. When the creature materialized, Ranma noted that it looked like a black fox of some kind with a yellow band on both ears, one on its tail, and a circle on its head and legs.

"Umbreon!" It shouted out its name after appearing.

//I knew we should have just left when we had the chance.// Shia commented with a sigh inside of Ranma's head. At Ranma's questioning gaze, she elaborated. //That is an Umbreon, and it is a Dark type Pokemon. As a Dark type, it is immune to psychic attacks.//

'That sounds really sucky.' Ranma thought, knowing full well that Shia would be able to hear his thoughts.

//It also seems that the younger human wishes to catch you, and is going to try and use his Umbreon to distract me.//

/What!?/ Ranma asked out loud with wide eyes. /But I thought that he wasn't--/

//There are many Pokemon Trainers out there who can't be immediately trusted to keep their word once they meet a strong Pokemon.// The Gardevoir calmly answered with a visible frown. //There are also many who will attempt to capture any Pokemon they meet and don't have. To them, catching Pokemon is just like a game of some kind where they try and capture as many known species as possible. You probably wouldn't think it was possible, but there are also people who are known as poachers. These types of people are even worse than trainers and catch a Pokemon by any means necessary without worrying for the Pokemon's health or well being. Not all humans who specialize in Pokemon are bad, however. There are just as many trainers out there who treat their Pokemon with respect and admiration, and these types can often treat their Pokemon as equals.//

A growl followed its way up through Ranma's throat as he heard that. The more and more he learned about these so-called 'Pokemon Trainers', the more he was starting to dislike them. Their actions sounded more like poaching to him, and the idea that poachers were a separate group and _**WORSE**_ made his blood boil. Also, what the hell was with those ball things/If you think I'm going to let ya catch me, then you are out of your stupid mind!/ The human-turned-Ralts finally shouted as he stood up.

The Umbreon had apparently taken offense at what Ranma had just said. /Hey, my trainer is smart and talented. If he thinks that you are worth his time to capture -- even though I don't know why he'd want a disrespectful loudmouth jerk like you, -- then he's going to capture you. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Zashi is great! He gave me the beautiful name Ayanna, and it also doesn't hurt that he's kind of cute!/ The statement caused Ranma's eye to twitch, and he could have also sworn that there were hearts in Ayanna's eyes as she talked, blushed, and giggled about how 'great' her trainer was.

/Ok, now that is just freaky as hell. Will ya quit acting like some uncute freak and get your head out of the clouds?/

/D-- did you just call me uncute?!/ Ayanna asked in complete shock. Her red eyes narrowed, and her usual smooth fur stood up on end. /Jerk, how dare you!? I'm not ugly, I'm cute!/ The whole interaction between the two caused the three other beings to watch curiously.

/Well you sure don't look cute right now with your fur all over the place./ Ranma stated with a smirk. The comment caused the Umbreon to 'eep' and calm down, but she still sent several glares towards Ranma.

/We can continue this later after Zashi captures you. Don't expect me to go easy on you because you are weak against me./ The look on Ranma's face caused Ayanna to laugh. /Don't tell me that you forgot that you Psychic-types have no affect on us Dark-types./ The black-furred Pokemon walked on up to Ranma and stopped with her face close to his. /Any psychic attack that you use, I can just shrug it off with no problem at all. However, if you are attacked by a Dark-type move, then you'll be down for the count./ With another giggle, Ayanna walked around Ranma once before coming to a stop back in front of him. /Face it sweetie,/ she stated as she leaned her face close to Ranma's. /If we were to fight, you wouldn't stand a chance, and I'd beat you with no problem what-so-ever. Let's not even get into the fact that you are the lowest form of your species. I mean, this would be beyond easy! What do you have to say about that?/

The Umbreon's hope of placing fear and uncertainty into Ranma's mind was dashed when the young Ralts gave her a punch in her face that sent her flying. /You may be a girl,/ He stated as he pointed towards the currently grounded Pokemon that was holding her nose in pain/but I don't give a damn right now. I also don't give a damn about this whole type crap. If you think I'm gonna let you just sit there and belittle my skills, then you're wrong. I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I accept your challenge./ He finished as he got into a ready stance.

Ayanna -- whose pain started to subside -- looked at him in confusion. /You're Ranma what of the what?/ She had never heard a Pokemon use such nonsense in introducing themselves. The only thing she really understood was that she had just been challenged. /Fine, I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson for talking bad about Zashi _**AND**_ hurting my cute little nose./

//I'm sorry for interrupting this lovely meeting,// Shia announced in the minds of everyone present as she walked over next to Ranma//but I am not going to allow you to take my 'son'. If you attempt to do this, then I fear that I might have to get a little rough on you, Mr. Zashi.// Shia tone was forceful, and it was enough to know that the threat _**WOULD**_ be carried out.

Zashi stalled for a moment due to the tone of the voice in his head, and this gave Kershaw enough time to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shake him. "Will you just end this damn foolishness already?!" The older man asked in anger. "I've seen people who attempted to take a Gardevoir's child. You know what happened to them? They had their minds attacked so viciously that they never recovered. Do you want to become a damn mental vegetable?!"

"But--"

That was the only word the teen got out before the older man knocked him unconscious. Turning his attention to Shia and Ranma, Kershaw gave an apologetic bow. "Again, I am very sorry if this young fool worried you. My grandson can get overly excited and stubborn. I swear, I don't know why that daughter of mine allowed him to become a damn trainer in the first place. The fool almost got digested by a Victreebel last year after nearly getting his arm bitten off by a Girafarig's tail and being wrapped up by an Ariados." Sighing, the much older man managed to heft the teen onto his shoulder before turning to Ayanna. "Come on, Ayanna. Let's get your stupid trainer home and into his bed." Kershaw turned around and walked off while the Umbreon followed and yelled at him for hurting and insulting her 'sweet Zashi'.

Shia glanced down and noticed a disappointed look on Ranma's face. //Ranma, if you would have fought with that Umbreon, you would have lost. You were tired from your previous fight, and you also had the disadvantages of being the weaker type and lower evolution.//

/Feh, I would have beaten her./ Ranma stated with a confident smirk.

//No,// The Gardevoir responded forcefully//you would have lost -- badly.// This caused Ranma to lose his smirk. //Come on, let's get back. I think that my children are getting hungry, and I don't want to dawdle any longer.//

/Yeah, yeah, I'm coming./ Ranma stated dejectedly as Shia handed him the Pecha Berries that he had collected earlier. /You know, I don't care what you say. I still would have beaten her./

//Oh?//

/Yeah, I'll show you. I'll show you that evolving and types don't mean squat./ A cocky smirk appeared. /I'll beat a bunch of stronger Pokemon, and then I'll beat a couple more. I refuse to evolve until I do just that, and I'll _**SHOW **_you that by first beating that delusional uncute freak./ Type advantage and evolutionary stages be damned. In fact, the very thought of the challenge excited the young Ralts.

//You don't say? Well then, after we eat, I'll help you train.// Shia provided with a slight smile. This caused Ranma to stop in his tracks and glance up at her.

/But I thought you said--/

//Yes, I did say that you won't be able to train for a little while.// Shia said as she tapped her chin in thought. //However, I feel that there are several things that you should learn if you want to have more bite than bark. I also think that you'll need more training _**because**_ of the encounter that we just had.//

/What do you mean?/ Ranma asked curiously.

//Well, those two bring the total of those who know of your 'un-Ralts-like' abilities to three, and three sightings will grab more attention than the one sighting of the child from a few days ago. Because of this, there will be more people that will come around to try and see if the rumors are true. These people could even have stronger Pokemon, and so I think you need to learn how to employ more of your psychic power. This will allow you to get ready for what is to come.//

Ranma was silent for several moments as he digested what Shia had said. On one hand, he'd be able to train and perfect his abilities. On the other, he might have to fight off some more of these Pokemon Trainers in the process. After thinking about this, his lips curled into a smirk. /I think I'm going to have some fun in this world after-all./ This caused Shia to sweat-drop and shake her head. /C'mon, let's get back, eat, and then start training. I have to be ready for when these people start challenging me!/ Ranma shouted as he ran ahead.

'Just what am I releasing into this world?' The Gardevoir asked herself in both worry and amusement. 'He's an adorable child, though. Aggravating and annoying at times to the point where you just want to smack him, but he has an odd appeal to him that prevents you from disliking him.' She thought back to what both the old man and she had said. 'He's not my child, but I don't think I'd mind if he was.' A soft giggle escaped Shia. 'Listen to me; I can get attached so easily.' Deciding to put it out of her mind for the moment, she caught up with Ranma as they headed back to the clearing.

xxA.Nxx

Now Ranma's training really begins. His current goal: Defeating Ayanna and then moving on to show that he doesn't follow type advantage and evolutionary stages. Upon doing this, however, you can be sure that he would end up grabbing all kinds of unwanted attention.

If you're curious as to where the forest clearing that Ranma is living at is located, then it's in the Kanto region. The location is between Celadon City and Saffron City. Due to the location, it would be interesting if a certain psychic gym leader were to become curious about the rumors of a 'legendary blue-eyed Ralts' that was roaming around the area.


	3. Don't Be A Slowpoke

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and people of Fukufics for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Pokemon Speech/

//Telepathy//

Chapter 3

Ranma weaved in and out of a series of psychic blasts that were directed at him by his opponents. The young Ralts then leapt over an incoming shadowy blob and fired off his own psychic attack towards his challengers. The attack hit the ground, but both of his attackers dodged out of the way. As Ranma landed, the first of his opponents -- Nori -- teleported right next to him and attempted to attack with Confusion. Reacting quickly, Ranma jumped backwards and met with his other opponent -- Maria. The female Kirlia caused the human-turned-Ralts to momentarily halt when she used her Charm attack. The distraction was a success, both Maria and Nori surrounded their opponent with Double Team before attempting to lull Ranma to sleep with Hypnosis.

Feeling the effects of the attack starting to wash over him, Ranma slapped himself in the face a few times before trying a flying kick at the nearest illusions. This allowed him to leave the circle and the effects of the hypnosis, but it also left him wide open due to landing right next to a tree. Before he could act, both of his opponents cornered him and had their hands facing outward. Nori smirked at the human-turned-Ralts. /You've gotten better, Ranma. However, it's still not enough to give either of us a challenge. You should give up; otherwise we'll have to force you to sleep./

The cornered Ralts gave a smirk that mirrored the Kirlia's, and this caused the two higher formed Pokemon to tense slightly. /C'mon blue-boy, you should know by now that Ranma Saotome doesn't give up. Instead of standing their flappin' your gums, concentrate on actually fighting./

Maria giggled at the flustered look her brother was giving off. The female Kirlia had never encountered someone who could get under her brother's skin like Ranma could. /You're sure that you don't want to give up, Ranma? You _**ARE**_ completely cornered, and we _**DO**_ have a full-powered hypnosis attack ready./

/Feh,/ Ranma replied as he continued to smirk/I'm only beaten when I'm incapable of moving, but even then I'll kick butt. C'mon, do your worst!/

Nori's patience finally wore thin. /Enough of this. Let's do it, Maria./ He stated as both of the Kirlia began their attack that would mean their opponent's loss. They both could only stop and stare in shock and awe, however, as Ranma literally _**RAN**_ up the side of the tree and halted on the _**UNDERSIDE**_ of the lowest branch. /What-- how-- when--/ It was all the two of them could say as they stared at the young Ralts who was standing upside down on a branch. Off to the side, Chokoto and Mia were also awed by the sight. Shia, on the other hand, was only moderately surprised.

/Cool, I managed to do it!/ Ranma shouted in triumph as he crossed his arms and smirked. /What's the matter? Don't tell me that you--/ What Ranma was about to say was interrupted because of his feet slipping off the branch. This, of course, led the Ralts on a painful one-way trip to the ground. /Ow…/

Shia and her children -- who turned their heads so they wouldn't see the painful landing -- quickly moved to make sure that Ranma was fine. They then proceeded to laugh their asses off at what had happened. Ranma's horns were stuck in the ground, and the human-turned-Ralts himself was still upside-down. All-in-all, he looked like a flipped lawn ornament, and he was wiggling his legs and arms in an attempt to get unstuck. /Damn it, just don't stand there! Someone help me get back up!/ It was probably the single most embarrassing thing that he had to go through in his life.

After settling down from their amusement and helping Ranma get back to his feet, Chokoto beat everyone to the question that they wanted to ask. /How'd you walk up the tree and stand like that, Ranma?/ He may have been young, but even he never heard of a walking up trees ability. His family nodded their heads to show that they were also curious.

Nori decided to add a question of his own. /Yeah, _**WHEN**_ did you learn how to do that as well? I've never seen you trying to walk up trees./

/I've always been able to run up vertical surfaces. It's something I learned how to do a few years back. However, I ended up doing something different after I found out that I could change the way my psychic energy is used./

/What do you mean?/ Mia asked curiously.

/I basically change and adjust the frequency of the energy, where it comes from, and how it comes out. I figured out how to enhance the power of my punches and kicks. I still haven't gotten the hang of how to easily use it without exhausting myself, but it's a start./ He allowed the information to sink into everyone's minds. /It was a couple nights ago when I was messing around with psychic energy by sending it to my feet. I misjudged a kick and hit the base of a tree. To my shock, I found my foot actually sticking to the side of it. After that, I managed to get the same 'frequency' on my other foot and found myself temporarily _**STICKING**_ to the tree./ Ranma stated in excitement before frowning. /It's not all that useful though. It's easier and simpler to just move up a tree like I can normally do. Using my psychic power for it is good for if I just want to stand on the under-side of a branch or another surface. Trying to use it to move _**UP**_ a vertical area also requires a lot more muscle strength and work for some reason./

//So basically,// Shia began calmly so she could translate to her children the meaning of what Ranma had just said//it could possibly take years for any one of us to build up the minimum amount of muscle strength to perform such a trick as that. You, on the other hand, already have the muscle strength due to previously being a human martial artist and having some of your physical ability transferred over to your new form.//

/I guess that's about it./ Ranma answered as he scratched the back of his head and glanced at the Gardevoir and her family. /I guess I kind of got your hopes up for the idea of being able to walk up trees, and then I dashed it completely./

Nori decided to throw his words into the mix. /It's not like it would be all that useful of a skill for us anyway. If we want to get to the top of a tree, we'll use Teleport./

/Yeah, I guess that's true./ Ranma commented before turning his attention to Maria. /What was that black blob attack that you threw at me? I've never seen you use it before./

/The attack is called Shadow Ball./ As an example, the female Kirlia placed her hands a few inches apart and began to concentrate. Soon, a pitch black energy ball appeared between her hands. /It's a powerful Ghost-type move, and that means it's stronger against Psychic and Ghost types. I've been trying to learn it for a while, and I was finally able to do it successfully during our training./ As soon as Maria broke her concentration, the ball of energy dissipated into the air.

As if he was a child being offered a truck-load of chocolate, Ranma leapt excitedly too his feet and hopped over to the Kirlia. /Show it to me again. I want to try and learn how to create that./

Maria was about to comply, but Shia stopped her before she could even move her hands. //I think it might be better if you first learn how to successfully teleport and communicate via telepathy.// The Gardevoir noticed the look that appeared on the young Ralts's features. //Just think of it as an issue of priority. As a martial artist, wouldn't you work on learning the basics before moving on to the advanced forms?//

Ranma nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms and legs. /Well, yeah, otherwise I could end up severely hurting myself if I went ahead and tried higher forms of martial arts without getting to know the basics./

Shia smiled and nodded at the answer. //As such, learning more of the basic skills and abilities is a higher priority than the higher leveled and flashy abilities. While learning Teleport and telepathy are not _**TRULY**_ essential to know before learning other abilities--//

Ranma decided to interrupt the Gardevoir's speech. /They're fundamental basics that could prove a greater use both in and out of a battle, right?/ Shia stared at him for a moment before giving a small nod. /Alright, I'll figure out how to do those properly first. I'd like to see Teleport one more time, though./

//Mia,// Shia began//could you please demonstrate Teleport to Ranma?//

Complying with the request, her daughter began to concentrate a spot just a few feet away from where she was currently sitting. An aura of white obstructed Mia from view just a split second before she vanished and reappeared in the spot she was aiming for. /Should I do it again?/ Mia asked softly?

The young Saotome attempted to analyze what he had just watched and felt. There wasn't too much to go by from watching the demonstration, but the former human did catch the build-up of psychic energy being pushed outward so that it coated Mia in a millimeter or so thick blanket. As soon as the energy had gathered, Mia's energy signature shot from where she had previously been to the spot she was currently sitting in less than a second. /Hmm…/ Ranma let out as he tilted his head. /Mia, I want to see it again. This time, can you teleport to that tree over there?/ He pointed to a tree about 10 meters away.

Mia, along with her family, wondered why Ranma only wanted to see the skill instead of trying to do it. Deciding the question could wait until later, she did the same thing as before and teleported over to the tree.

This time, Ranma noticed a small and weak build-up of psychic energy appear in the spot that the youngest daughter of Shia was teleporting to. Mia's psychic aura and the signature that popped up around the tree were also semi-connected via a small, but weak, string of more psionic energy. After a long silence, Ranma's lips soon turned into a smile. /Alright, I think I got it!/ He shouted as he sprung to his feet.

/What, after watching it two times without even trying?/ Nori asked incredulously as he and his family watched the young Ralts attempt to use Teleport for the first time. /It took each of us at least a few days before we could first figure it out, and our mom has even stated the same thing!/ The Kirlia's eyes soon widened when Ranma vanished from view and reappeared several meters away. Ranma reappeared, however, three meters _**ABOVE**_ the ground and made a crash landing. Still, the fact remained that the human-turned-Ralts successfully teleported. /H-- How?/

/He did it!/ Chokoto and Maria shouted as they jumped to their feet. /Ranma actually managed to teleport on his first try./ Both were completely awed over it. Maybe Ranma did mess up on where he teleported to, but he still teleported.

Mia could only stare and feel a little pride at the idea that it was her who helped the blue-eyed Ralts figure out how to do it.

Even Shia was shocked at how quickly Ranma was able to grasp the workings of the skill. The Gardevoir anticipated that it would have taken at least three days before the young Ralts could actually move a few feet. //I'm impressed, Ranma.// Shia finally said as Ranma rejoined them after recovering from his fall. //You need to work on where you reappear, but I am very impressed that you actually managed it. If you don't mind me asking, how did you figure it out?//

/It wasn't all that difficult./ Ranma admitted with some excitement. He may have managed to use Teleport, but he still thought he was far from having it perfected. /As I watched Mia demonstrate it the first time, I noticed and felt the thin aura of psychic power that she brought out around her. When she moved, her energy signature shot to the spot she teleported to. On the second time, I managed to notice a faint signal of psychic energy spring to life around the tree. It was as if there was a marker placed so that the ability would be successful. Not only that, but there was a very faint psychic strand that connected Mia and the tree. I had to concentrate before I could even notice it. After watching it twice, I tried to see if I could mimic the exact same thing. I think I used a little too much psychic energy trying to do the skill, though./

//To actually notice and accomplish those things after closely observing the skill twice.// The fully evolved psychic Pokemon was, once again, amazed by the young human-turned-Ralts's unpredictability. //Ranma, give it another try. This time, try to stay on the ground.//

Giving a nod to the Gardevoir, Ranma concentrated on the spot he wanted to teleport to. He immediately vanished and reappeared a few meters away with a knee to the ground. There was a visible frown on Ranma's lips as he stood there. He still had to do some more practicing before he could do it with complete success. As of right now, it took him a second or two to figure out the spot he wanted to teleport to. It then took a second for him to recover from the teleport before he could follow up on another move. If he were to use Teleport right now in a real fight, then he would end up a sitting duck at some point.

'Let's try this again.' Ranma thought as he got to his feet. Breaking off into a small run, the human-turned-Ralts leapt up into the air before vanishing from sight. He then reappeared in the spot he was aiming for. There was a delayed reaction of about a second before he could toss a punch.

/What's with the displeased look?/ Nori called out. /You managed to use Teleport twice successfully./

/Not really./ Ranma answered back as he took a few deep breaths. /It takes me a second to figure out the spot and do the required steps, and it also takes me about a second after I finish the teleport before I can move around. I think I'm also putting too much energy into it because it tired me out after two tries./

//Then it would probably be a good idea to rest for a little while before continuing.// Shia advised as she brought out a collection of mushrooms and wild vegetables. //After something to eat and a little relaxing, we'll help you figure out how to speak telepathically.//

Ranma was about to respond when a loud cry caught his ears. "SSSLLLOOOWWW!!!" Ranma glanced around from left to right and back to front, but he couldn't see anything. Finally, he glanced upwards at the edge of the small cliff and noticed something run off the edge and hover there for a moment before falling off. It took a second for Ranma to register that the thing was going to crash on top of him, and so he couldn't get out of the way before it happened.

/Gah!/ Ranma shouted as he pushed the pink thing off of him. /What the hell is this thing, and why the hell did it run off a cliff?!/ His answer came when a group of Beedrill appeared from above the cliff. /Well that answers the question of why this thing ran off the cliff./ Ranma commented in annoyance. He really hated those temperamental mega-bees. Luckily they decided to turn around and leave instead of trying to continue their chase.

"Ssslllooowww…" The pink thing stated as it lay where Ranma had pushed it. To the young Ralts, it looked like some weird hippo-salamander with small vacant eyes and a stupid grin.

Ranma poked the creature in the head a few times. /Hey, you okay?/ There was no response except for the thing slowly turning its head towards the Ralts and stared at him with those beady little vacant eyes. /You didn't hurt your head too bad from the fall, did you?/ The creature was really starting to unnerve Ranma.

/It's a Slowpoke./ Maria answered as she appeared next to Ranma. The other members of her family also came over. /They're kind of a little dimwitted, and they are extremely slow most of the time. There are moments where they'll run, but that's only if their brains register something as truly dangerous. They normally live around ponds, lakes, and near the seashore./

/Then what's it doing around here?/

Nori decided to answer the human-turned-Ralts. /There's actually a small lake upstream on the other side of the waterfall a couple or so miles away. Sometimes a Slowpoke will just drift lazily downstream, fall down the waterfall, and keep going. They most likely end up at another body of water somewhere downstream./

/Beedrill…/ The Slowpoke stated before becoming silent. Its mouth continued to hang open for what seemed like forever as it sat in complete silence. /Chased me…/ It halted for another 30 seconds before continuing on. /It was scary./

Shia noted Ranma's reaction to the hippo-like creature. //There is no use in trying to speak to it, Ranma. Trying to converse with a Slowpoke is like trying to converse with a tree. The Slowpoke may be able to respond back, but having a discussion with one is impossible.// Shia proceeded to set a rather large stone bowl filled with the mushrooms and vegetables down. //I think it would be best if we ate first and then consider what to do with our guest.//

/My thoughts exactly!/ Ranma shouted as he grabbed a few things from the pile. Out of the corner of his vision, he watched as the pink creature stare at him while it waved its white-tipped tail around slowly. Ranma tried ignoring it, but finally lost it after three minutes. /Will you quit staring at me with your brain-dead expression?!/ The Ralts shouted as he jumped to his feet.

The Slowpoke's head slowly tilted to the side. /…What?/

Ranma's unseen eyes twitched as he turned his attention Shia and her family. The quintet seemed amused in the young Ralts's plight. /All Slowpokes are like this?/ The family answered with a nod. /Then how the hell have they actually managed to survive?! With something this slow and dumb, they're bound to be easy pickings for some large and predatory Pokemon!/

/They're tough when they want to be./ Nori answered as he chewed on a carrot. /Since they are Water/Psychic-types, they have access to some strong attacks that they could use to defend themselves. Once they register something as a threat and can decide on what to do, though./

/Wait, Psychic-type?/ Ranma asked before glancing at Shia. /I thought you said that Psychic-types were smart. If so, then where were these things when they handed out the brains?!/

/Hey…/ The Slowpoke managed to say with a minor glare. /I resent that./ It finished after a long pause. /I may be slow, but I'm not-- um-- I'm not…/ The creature trailed off completely, and Ranma was wondering if it actually went brain dead from trying to think too much.

//There's always exceptions to things, Ranma.// Shia answered. //A Slowpoke truly is slow and dim, and its evolution into Slowbro doesn't help at all. However, if it finds a King's Rock and allows a Shellder to bite it on the head, it will evolve into a Slowking. As a Slowking, the poison from a Shellder's bite affects its brain and jump-starts it. After that, it becomes incredibly intelligent, and some even end up leading colonies of Slowpokes and Slowbros.//

/At least there's_**SOME**_ hope./ Ranma grumbled. The young Ralts then motioned towards the still thinking Slowpoke. /So, what do we do with pink and dim over there?/

Nori decided to answer as he stretched his arms. /I'd say we just stick it in the stream and let it float away like the other Slowpokes that travel this way./ Besides, there was always the chance of it meeting up with a Shellder when it hits seaside.

A frown appeared on Maria's lips. /I don't know. Since it's actually right here, maybe we should try and return it. It could actually have some friends and family that it misses./

/Where exactly is the lake it came from again?/ Chokoto asked curiously. Next to him, Mia gave a small shrug.

//As Nori stated earlier, there's a lake upstream about two miles. I believe there's a small colony of them living in that area.// Shia glanced towards the currently yawning Slowpoke. Scratching her chin for a moment, the Gardevoir decided on the course of action. //I suppose we can take it back to where it lived. A few Teleports will allow me to transport it there. Would any of you like to accompany me?/

/I'd rather just toss it into the stream and let it float away./ Nori answered with a frown.

Mia was too scared over the thought of venturing out too far and ended up shaking her head. Her brother, Chokoto, didn't like the idea of traveling so far either. He would rather stay behind and observe a Metapod he found earlier that morning.

/Oh, I'll go!/ Maria shouted as she jumped to her feet. /And I'm sure Ranma would love to accompany us as well./ The Kirlia added as she grabbed the blue-eyed Ralts by the arm.

Ranma glanced at her incredulously. /And you know that _**HOW**_?/ The human-turned-Ralts would rather not be near the Slowpoke any longer than he needed, and the very idea of going somewhere with a group of them caused Ranma to frown.

/Well,/ Maria began with a thoughtful expression/it will allow you to learn a little more about this world, and you can also meet a variety of other Pokemon and broaden your knowledge of them./

After a second, Shia nodded. //She's right, Ranma. Since you've gotten here, you've only known the area around here. It would be a good idea to visit other locations and get to know the general ecology of the area. This will also allow you to get to know other species of Pokemon that dwell around lakes.//

Ranma figured they had a point. He was feeling a little restless from only seeing the scenery of the current area, and the idea of visiting another place -- even briefly -- piqued his interest. Back in his home world, Ranma would frequently change locations because of his father, and it was something he got used to. /Yeah, alright, let's go. I want to see some places other than this forest!/ He was almost bowled over when Maria glomped onto him. /Will you knock that off?!/

/Great,/ Nori grumbled as he glanced towards his younger siblings/I'm going to be stuck baby-sitting./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Ranma noticed as soon as the series of Teleports had finished was a large and clear blue lake that sat calmly in the middle of a grassy field. The south end of the lake filtered into a river that disappeared into a forest. Turning his attention back to the lake itself, Ranma's focus was caught by a blue bug-like creature skating near the bank of the water's edge. Its long legs and bug-like appearance actually reminded the young human-turned-Ralts of some pond skater insects that he ran across several times in his home world. The only difference was that this thing was relatively larger, had a circular main body, was blue, and had a yellow cap and antennae on its head.

/A Surskit!/ Maria shouted as she hopped over to the bank and squatted down. /I've always wanted to see one!/ The Surskit halted in its skating to stare at the Kirlia. Maria attempted to reach out to poke the water skater, but it quickly shot away from her and towards the center of the lake. As it was heading towards the center, a rather large brown bird with red and yellow head feathers about as long as its body swooped down and plucked the bug out of the water with its talons. /Aww,/ Maria pouted/my first time seeing a Surskit and it becomes a Pidgeot's meal./

'The Pokemon food chain in action.' Ranma thought to himself. It made a lot of sense considering that birds ate bugs. Just as he was about to turn away, the calm surface of the lake violently splashed outwards as a huge blue sea serpent leapt out of the water and snagged the Pidgeot with its large and sharp fangs. The bird let out a cry as the Surskit fell out of its clutches and to the safety of the water's surface. The large blue creature then proceeded to drag its prey down into lake. Ranma could only stare in shock at the scene that just played out in front of him. /What in the hell was that thing?!/ He finally asked as he continued to stare. There was no way that big thing could be a Pokemon.

//That was what is known as a Gyarados.// Shia explained as she watched the now calming surface where the serpent creature had vanished. //It's an easily angered and vicious Pokemon that's known to sometimes go into a destructive frenzy. You remember the Magikarp you saw in the stream back home?// Ranma gave a slow nod. He didn't even think twice when Shia said 'home'. //Gyarados evolve from Magikarp.//

Ranma stared at her like she was joking. /You mean to tell me that those frail things evolve into the monstrosity that we just saw?/ At the Gardevoir's nod, Ranma gave a low whistle. /This whole evolution business really does have an odd sense of humor./ The Ralts turned his attention to the pink passenger that they had brought along. /So where is this thing's colony at?/

Maria returned to her position with Shia and Ranma. /I think it's over there./ She said as she pointed towards a small inlet. On the inlet, Ranma could make out several Slowpokes lounging around lazily on some rock formations. Some were also swimming slowly through the water.

The Slowpoke they brought with them glanced towards the inlet, and then gradually turned his head to look at Ranma. /Thanks…/ It then proceeded to walk into the water and swim over to its colony.

/I thought one of them might have drifted away. I thank you for bringing it back./

Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to meet whatever it was that managed to sneak up on him. As he stood in a defensive stance, he noted the creature that had managed to get behind him had the appearance of a Slowpoke. However, this one was standing perfectly upright and had a red and white ruff around its neck. Unlike the Slowpoke's fingerless hoof-like feet, this one had opposable thumbs. Its last defining feature was the large shell-like crown on top of its head. There also appeared to be several wrinkles to show the Pokemon's age. /Who are you?/

//Ranma, this is a Slowking.// Shia answered.

/Oh./ Ranma responded as he relaxed his stance a little. He was still slightly wary considering that the creature in front of him actually managed to sneak up on him. It actually amazed him with how different the thing seemed to act from a Slowpoke.

The Elderly Slowking put a hand to his chin. /You're a peculiar Ralts./ Walking up to the human-turned-Ralts, he leaned forward a little and pulled up some of Ranma's 'hair'. /_**VERY**_ peculiar./

The young Ralts slapped the hand away with an annoyed glared. /You're not exactly the most normal thing I've seen either, buddy. Just what do you find so interesting about me?/

/I apologize for disturbing you like I did./ The pink creature answered with a bow. /It is just that you piqued my interest when you seemed to be so quick on your feet and had fallen back into a fighting stance. Your eyes--/

/Blue eyes. Yeah, I know already. You think you're the first to mention it?/ Ranma grumbled out in annoyance. /I don't think I'm ever going to hear the end of it./ Behind the Ralts, a Goldeen jumped out of the water and produced a large enough splash to actually hit Ranma with. /Damn it! Why do I always have to get wet?/

Slowking completely halted in his thoughts and stared at the young Ralts. For some reason, his senses were telling him that the one in front of him had actually changed genders after getting splashed. /Excuse me, but did you just--/

/Yep,/ Maria piped up/Ranma just changed from a boy to a girl. It's because of some weird curse./

/There could be some potential benefits./ Shia added as she placed a hand on top of Ranma's head. /If what we are thinking is correct, then Ranma _**MAY**_be able to actually transform between a Gallade and Gardevoir later on if 'he' obtained a Dawn Stone and used it while male./

/Meaning if there was a situation that called for greater psychic ability, Gardevoir form could be used. If greater physical ability is required, then Gallade could be used./ Slowking mused as he rubbed his chin. /You are indeed full of surprises./ A wide smile appeared on the pink Pokemon's face. /How would you like it if I taught you a new move?/

Ranma perked up at the mention of a new technique, but she continued to stay in a defensive stance. The Ralts felt a little wary of some random individual that she only met for a few minutes offering to help her; especially when said individual possessed a rather disturbing glint in his eyes. /What's the catch? Why would you be willing to offer something to someone you only just met?/

Slowking chuckled in amusement. /Just think of it as a reward for returning a wayward member of my colony back home. I also find you to be a _**VERY**_ interesting Ralts. You appear different than most, and you seem almost human./

'If only you knew.' The visiting trio thought to themselves.

/You see,/ Slowking began as he stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed/it is because of those that I wish to offer you something./ The pink Pokemon's mind was running on overdrive. He considered himself a researcher of sorts. Any kind of knowledge he could grab was of the utmost importance. He knew there was more to the young Ralts in front of him that set it apart from everything else, and he wanted to test and see just how far the Ralts could go. Opening his eyes, Slowking returned to his speech. /I think that you could very well--/

/So to successfully use Telepathy, you need to reach out with your mental power and connect it to the minds of others./ Maria stated to Ranma as the trio sat in a semi-circle. All three of them were ignoring the pink creature as they attempted to teach Ranma on the use of Telepathy.

//However, if it's too weak, your conversation will either not be received or be broken up and jumbled. If it's too strong, you run the risk of giving the recipient a headache. Worse-case scenario is that you could end up severely damaging their mind.// Shia added with a frown.

Ranma gave a nod in understanding. /Right, so too weak and it doesn't go through. Too strong and I could fry a person's brain./ Another thought occurred to her. /Hey, I was wondering about something. Is it possible to actually use our psychic powers to mind control and influence peoples' actions like in human science fiction?/

Slowking slammed his hands to the ground in front of the trio. /Hey, it's rude to ignore people when they're talking about important matters!/

/You were just standing there with your head in the clouds. I wouldn't consider that to be talking about important matters./ Ranma quipped back with a smirk.

'That cheeky little…' Slowking thought before shaking his head and turning around. /Perhaps you aren't ready for the move I was going to teach you. After-all, a simple Ralts like you would be incapable of it./ A small smirk appeared as he mentioned it.

/What did you say?/ Ranma asked hotly as she jumped to her feet. /I bet I could learn whatever it was in no time at all!/

/You sure?/ Slowking asked as he turned back around? At the young Ralts's nod, the evolution of Slowpoke smiled. /Alright then, if you are so sure of yourself, let's see if you can learn how to do a simple Ice Punch./

Noticing Ranma's increased interest, Shia decided to explain a little more about the skill. //Ice Punch is one of a group of different elemental punches. As the name implies, it is a strong attack that has a high chance of freezing the target it hits. As an Ice-type move, it is most effective against Flying, Grass, Ground, and Dragon types.// The Gardevoir would have decided that learning a new move could wait until after Ranma had learned Teleport and telepathic speaking, but it was obvious from earlier that attempting to keep Ranma to a 'schedule of priorities' would only hinder the Ralts terribly.

Now that he had the Ralts's full attention, Slowking decided to demonstrate the move. /Now watch closely. I'm only going to demonstrate it once./ Holding his hand out, a bluish-white glow appeared around it. Slowking then moved towards tall tree and stopped in front of it. After pulling his fist back, he shot forward and punched the thick trunk. The entire tree shook for a moment before ice started spreading out from the Pokemon's fist and gradually covered a majority of the trunk and some of the branches.

/Whoa!/ Ranma shouted with wide eyes. The technique could prove extremely useful both in and out of a fight. /Hey, how do you manage to do it?!/

/I'm not going to tell you./ Slowking stated simply as he backed up from the tree.

/Huh?/ Maria asked in confusion. /But I thought you said that you'd teach it to her-- him!/

Slowking put his hands behind his back again. /I'm not going to explain how I did it. I want him to try and figure it out on his own. You can think of it as a kind of test. If he can manage to learn it, then I'll gladly offer him another skill to learn./

/Sounds reasonable./ Ranma admitted with a nod. Attempting to learn it on her own would allow her to break the skill down and figure out other possible ways to use it. /I'll learn it in no time at all, old man. You better be getting another move ready, because I'll--/ Ranma trailed off and stood still as both her horns and sixth sense began working overtime. /There's someone here./

Ranma wasn't alone. Both Shia and Maria were also picking up slight disturbances around the area. /It's probably your horns, Ranma./ Maria answered as she glanced around. /Remember that, as a Ralts, you have greater extra-sensory powers due to those horns, and they work well in sensing negative emotions and intentions of things around you./

/Yeah, I remember./ Ranma admitted as her eyes narrowed. /But I don't think it was this active before./ The most likely reason was that her powers were still trying to settle, but that was just a guess. All that Ranma knew at the moment was that something felt wrong, and that something was coming from the woods right near them.

"Keeeyyy!!" From between the trees came a white monkey-like Pokemon with a pig nose. The creature's body had numerous scrapes and bruises that seemed to be fresh, and its body seemed to be incredibly weak. /H-- help./ That was all the Mankey was able to let out before collapsing onto the ground.

Ranma -- along with the others -- moved over to the fallen Pokemon to see if it was okay. /What the hell happened to it?/ Ranma asked as she looked over the monkey Pokemon's injuries. Some of the cuts seemed to be pretty deep, but it was in no severe danger at all. The Ralts stiffened as her senses told her something else was coming. Raising her head, she watched as a large golden-colored fox with nine tails appeared into view. It's eyes glowed a vivid crimson as it stared at the downed Mankey.

"Damn it, where'd you go, Flare?" A man's voice shouted from the same direction. A second later, a tall red-haired man appeared from the wooded area. The man was rather tall and was dressed in all black clothing that included a black cap. On the front of the shirt was a big 'R' colored red. "Did you get the damn thing? I sure hope you didn't roast the thing like the other two. The smell was--" The man halted once he noticed the presence of a Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Slowking. A rather sinister smile appeared on his lips. "Well, well, it looks like you managed to find a nice haul. The guys at the base have wanted a Ralts to run some tests on."

/Who's that?/ Ranma asked as her body tensed. Both the fox Pokemon and man in black were giving off enough malice to fill a swimming pool with. What the newcomer had said when he appeared finally managed to register to the human-turned-Ralts. /Wait, did he just say that they caused this? And what about running tests on me?!/ Ranma could feel Shia and Slowking stiffen. Maria, on the other hand, felt nervous.

//Ranma,// Shia began with caution//Remember how I mentioned that there are Pokemon Poachers out there who are worse than any kind of trainer?// Ranma gave her a slow nod. //Well, this is one of them. He's a member of an evil organization called Team Rocket. It's a secret criminal organization whose goal is to steal Pokemon from anywhere they can, and sometimes they sell them for a high price to certain clients. There are other times when they take Pokemon and run terrible experiments on them, and they generally have no remorse when it comes to the possibility of killing either Pokemon or humans who get in their way.// Throughout Shia's explanation, there seemed to be an increasing feeling of anger and hate coming from her. Ranma could also feel the same emotions coming from the normally cheerful Maria.

'They really do stuff like that?' Ranma thought to herself as she glanced down at the unconscious Mankey. The human-turned-Ralts felt a strong surge of anger well up within her as she turned a glare towards the Team Rocket grunt. He was the reason why the Mankey was so viciously beat up, and he even seemed to not care when he talked about two other Mankey being roasted.

/What's with the angry look, Runt?/ The Ninetails asked with a sneer. /Don't tell me that you think you can stand up to me. Why don't you go cry to your momma over there, because it might be the very last time you see her once we get done here. Team Rocket gets whatever they want, and--/

The fox was interrupted when a pair of glowing blue eyes blocked its vision. The next thing it saw was stars as a white fingerless fist slammed into its face and sent it flying into its trainer. Both the Ninetails and the Team Rocket grunt crashed to the ground. Both of them were outright shocked at what happened, and the latter remembered a certain rumor that his boss was interested in. Pushing his Pokemon off of him, the grunt stared at the sight of a small Ralts glowing with incredible anger. Behind it, the Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Slowking were also glowing as they each readied an attack.

He was about to order Flare to use an attack, but was interrupted when he saw the angered Ralts teleport and reappear in front of him before attacking with a strong psychic blast that sent the trainer and Pokemon crashing into a tree. 'Shit,' the Rocket grunt thought, 'that Ralts is crazy as hell.' Pulling out his Poke Ball, the grunt recalled his Ninetails before struggling to his feet. He saw another psychic attack coming and dodged it. Spinning around, the grunt high-tailed it through the woods to safety.

As soon as the man had left, the aura around Ranma blinked out of existence, and the human-turned-Ralts fell forward into unconsciousness. Maria was the first one to make it to her to check and see if she was alright. /That was both scary and amazing!/ The Kirlia shouted. /Ranma must have been really angry at them to lose control like that./

The elderly Slowking turned his attention to Shia. /Your child really is amazing. I've never met a Ralts who could actually use physical power like that./ He gave off a deep chuckle. /I better ready another move for when he finishes Ice Punch, no?/

Shia refrained from correcting Slowking about the 'child' matter and nodded. /It amazes even myself at how adaptable he is./ The Gardevoir's features darkened slightly. /But now he's gained the attention of Team Rocket as well./

/You seem to know quite a bit regarding Team Rocket./

Shia nodded and remained silent for a few moments as Maria carried Ranma over. /I think we should be leaving now. Do you think you could help that Mankey over there?/ After Slowking nodded, the trio teleported away and left a the curious pink Pokemon to ponder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It feels like I was hit by a truck.' Ranma thought as she woke up a couple hours later to a slight headache. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the first thing the Ralts noticed was that she was back in the forest clearing that she actually considered as a small home. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was feeling angry over that man in black and the description of his organization. /Must have put too much into those teleports and psychic attacks./

/No duh./ A voice, obviously belonging to Nori, answered before slapping the Ralts in the back of the head. /Jeez, haven't we told several times to not overuse your energies in an attack? You're lucky that you heal quickly./

Rubbing the back of her head, Ranma turned and glared at the blue Kirlia. /Hey, it's not my fault! It's because of these damn horns and whatever else that causes me to be easily overcome by intense feelings./ She was starting to understand what Shia had explained to her concerning the empathic abilities of a Ralts. When she was confronted with that Team Rocket grunt, Ranma's empathic ability was screaming for her to flee to somewhere else. 'Fat chance in that. I'm not going to act like a coward and run away from some idiot like that.'

//Sometimes it is better to listen to your fight-or-flight instinct.// Shia responded. //I have no doubt in my mind that you could have probably held your own, but you hold a valuable tool in your ability to sense the feelings, intentions, and dangers of those around you. As such, you could end up in a problematic situation if the dangers feel too great for you to fight normally.//

/You honestly expect me to run away from a fight?/ Ranma asked with a frown.

//You aren't in your world anymore, Ranma.// Shia answered back. //You are now a Pokemon in a world where humans capture, train, raise, and keep Pokemon as pets. Some secret organizations also capture and sell to the highest bidder, while some run experiments to see if they could enhance or change the Pokemon in any way.//

Ranma nodded slowly. /Those do sound like strong odds, but--/

/It sounds like you also gained the attention of Team Rocket, too!/ Chokoto interrupted with his own frown. /They're probably going to try to get you big-time now./ The rest of his family quickly became silent, and Ranma could sense a strong amount of negative feelings radiating from them.

The human-turned-Ralts's curiosity piqued. /How do you know so much about this Team Rocket?/ It made sense that an evil organization was widely known, but Shia and her family seemed to know a lot more about them.

The Gardevoir remained silent for a long moment before responding in a low voice. /Team Rocket captured my mate and oldest child./

/Oh…/ Ranma commented in a subdued manner. /Sorry./ She added. She didn't mean to bring up old wounds for the psychic family.

Shia shook her head and gave the Ralts a small smile. //No, it's alright. You were just curious. My mate, Ichimaru, was a rather strong and stubborn Gallade. He tended to spend a lot of time perfecting his fighting abilities, and he would often try to get other Pokemon to settle their disputes through a fair and honorable battle.// There was an obviously high amount of affection mixed in with the Gardevoir's words. //Our oldest child, Kuribo, managed to become a Gardevoir, and one day Team Rocket managed to capture him. They would have captured us as well, but Ichimaru fought and allowed us,/ Shia motioned to her currently silent children/to escape. He also managed to get away, but he decided to follow them to one of their hideouts to see if he could rescue Kuribo.//

Ranma could have guessed that it didn't work out, but she was curious. /What happened then?/

//All along the way, Ichimaru kept in contact with me via telepathy, and he was obviously disgusted with the activities that Team Rocket was doing to Pokemon they captured or stole. Ichimaru was very capable at using stealth, and that's how he managed to navigate one of their hideouts. When Ichimaru finally found Kuribo, he told me that they were performing various experiments on him. He became enraged and tried to act, but they must have captured him also, because that was the last I ever heard from him.//

/It wasn't long before we found this spot./ Nori said as he picked up where his mother left off. /Not very many humans come through here, and if they do and we sense them before they get here, then we hide in the alcove behind the waterfall./

Ranma felt several mixed emotions after hearing the story, and the greatest of which was a burning distaste for Team Rocket. How could an organization go and do that to a bunch of creatures that have human/near-human sentience? At least, it seemed so to her after spending her time as one since arriving from her home world.

//Ranma,// Shia mental voice interrupted the Ralts's thoughts and caused her to jump. //I think I can tell what you are thinking. Please, promise that you won't try and get into any kind of trouble concerning Team Rocket. I wouldn't want you to fall into their clutches.//

/Yeah, they could really hurt you!/ Maria piped up.

Ranma didn't want to agree to that kind of promise. Something like that would only cause problems for her later. /I won't go looking for trouble./ Ranma answered after a long silence. /But if they are causing anybody -- Pokemon or human -- problems, then I'll do something about it. I_**WON'T**_ stand by and let them do whatever the hell they want./

Shia could only shake her head as a small smile appeared. //You can be so stubborn and pigheaded.//

/Hey!/

//Still,// the Gardevoir began as she placed a hand on top of Ranma's head//I guess that I can't control your actions and prevent you from doing anything about it, can I? You can probably handle yourself quite nicely when it comes to survival.//

Ranma gave off her cocky grin. /Of course! I said I was going to be the best, didn't I? That means no stupid organization is going to stop me. If I have to, I'll kick all their asses./

Nori slapped the Ralts upside the head. /Jeez, you're the most annoying thing I ever met./ The Kirlia crossed his arms and watched as Ranma rubbed her head. /You are a long ways from being the best. I mean, even Mia and Chokoto could beat you easily. You have your physical abilities and some psychic abilities, but they know a lot more moves./

/Having more techniques doesn't mean anything unless you can use them to their full ability./ Ranma replied back with her own arms crossed. It was at that moment in which she remembered something. /Oh, that's right! I need to figure out how to do Ice Punch. Shouldn't be too difficult to learn./

/You sure?/ Nori asked

/Yeah, it'll take three days!/

/If you say so./ Nori answered back as he left the Ralts to her attempts at mimicking the Ice-type skill. /I still say it'll take you a lot longer than three days./

/Ah shut up./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later found Ranma standing on the outskirts of a small town. Thanks to Shia, who was slightly reluctant at the time, the Ralts learned of the whereabouts of Ayanna and her trainer. Ranma felt that he was finally ready to challenge and defeat the Umbreon, and he could tell that Shia was watching from secret in case he would need some help. Of course, the human-turned-Ralts wasn't worried about his ability to escape if he needed to, but it was nice to have someone help.

Ranma could feel the stares of the people as he made his way through, and his empathic abilities mostly picked up confusion among the residence who wondered why a Ralts was simply walking through their town as if it were looking for something. There was also a sudden surge of something he couldn't place right away.

He was able to figure it out once a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a hug. "Oh! You're such a cute little Ralts!" A teenage girl shouted. "Anzu loves you oh so much!"

"Hey, I want to hold it!" Another girl shouted as she appeared and started scratching Ranma on the head. "Wow, I thought its helmet hair thing would be harder."

"Can I see?" A younger girl asked holding out her arms.

"Look, it has blue eyes!" Someone else shouted. "It must be that one Ralts we've been hearing about!"

"They're so adorable!" Another woman announced as she grabbed Ranma and wrapped him in another hug. The Ralts's eye twitched a little as he was pressed against her chest. "It'll probably become such a beautiful Kirlia and Gardevoir."

"What about a Gallade if it's male?" Another interrupted. "It could become strong and gallant!" There were a few in the group who argued against the thought.

//Will… y… knock it… off?!// The group stopped and glanced around to see who could have said that. //It… as… me.// Ranma mentally shouted as he waved his arms. The young Saotome had finally figured out how to use telepathic communication, but it tended to come out as jumbled and weak when trying to reach groups of people. //Put me down.//

Reluctantly, the overly-affectionate group backed up a little. There were a few whispers regarding Ranma's ability to speak telepathically and how impressive it was. The Ralts turned his attention to one of the women. //Do you know… ere a guy… named Zashi lives?// Ranma didn't care that he was earning various looks from the villagers. All he was interested in was finding his target.

"Uh," an elderly man began. Of all the things he would have expected, having a Ralts appear out of nowhere and ask the whereabouts of someone using telepathy was not it. "He and his family live on the east side of town. It's the house with a line of three trees on the west side of it, and it's the closest to the grassy clearing." He honestly felt like he was giving directions to a person.

//Thanks old man!// Ranma replied as he leapt onto a fence before jumping up onto the roof of a house and leaping away. That action caused the townspeople to look on in shock and chatter amongst themselves.

In the spot she was hiding, Shia slapped her forehead and groaned at the young Ralts's actions. 'You just made yourself even more known, Ranma.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma smiled to himself as he spotted Ayanna. The Umbreon was currently lying with her head on her trainer's lap as the man scratched her behind the ears. It was kind of nice to know that the guy seemed to actually treat his Pokemon with care, but that wasn't what Ranma had come to this place for. The reason he came was to prove to that uncute freak that he wasn't weak and helpless.

Jumping from his concealed perch, Ranma landed a few feet away from the duo. "What the--" was all Zashi had let out from his shock as he gave a small hop backwards. Unfortunately, he had Ayanna on his legs, and so the teen fell back and hit his head. "Damn it! Who the hell did--" Zashi stopped himself as he got a good look at the one who startled him. "Hey, it's you. The blue-eyed Ralts from a while back."

Pushing herself out of her trainer's lap, Ayanna began to growl at the newcomer. /What are_**YOU**_ doing here, runt?/ by the tone of her voice, she was not happy to see the Ralts at all.

'What, is everyone going to call me 'runt' now?' Ranma thought with a frown as he remembered what that Ninetails had said a while back. Shaking his head of the memory, the human-turned-Ralts reached his mental waves outward. Since there was only two targets now, it would be easier to communicate. //I'm here to challenge Miss Uncute and Freakish.//

Zashi and Ayanna were moderately surprised at the Ralts's voice in their heads, but Ayanna managed to recover the fastest. /DON'T CALL ME AN UNCUTE FREAK!/ She growled out. /If you want a challenge, you rude little pipsqueak, then you got it!/ The Umbreon turned her head towards her owner and yipped for him to agree.

Zashi scratched his head for a moment. This was the first time he had ever heard of a Pokemon arriving in a town and offering an official challenge to fight. "Well, alright," he finally said. "We'll accept your chall--"

//I didn't say I wanted to challenge _**YOU**_.// Ranma interrupted as he pointed at the teen. //I said I wanted to challenge her. All you'd be doing is shouting out and telling her what to do. As soon as you say it, I'll know what she's going to do. That means it'd be boring as hell to fight her because I'd just have to listen to you. This isn't a normal Pokemon battle here. This is a true _**CHALLENGE**_ to a _**FIGHT**_.// A smirk appeared on Ranma's lips a moment later. //Of course, I could understand if she couldn't think for herself and needed you as the brains.//

/You little jerk!/ Ayanna shouted as she leapt for the Ralts. Ranma merely side-stepped the lunge and offered the Umbreon a smirk. /If you want to prove that you'll lose this much, then let's do this./ Without another word, Ayanna charged at the Ralts with her teeth bared.

Ranma sidestepped the lunge and attempted to respond with a roundhouse kick. The kick sailed over Ayanna's head as she quickly ducked and spun around to trip the Ralts up with a Tail Whip. Ranma was knocked off his feet, but he was able to catch himself with a hand before rolling out of the way of a Tackle attack.

/You have a weird fighting style for a Psychic-type./ Ayanna admitted as she leapt back. /You actually seem to rely a lot on Fighting-type moves instead of your own type's./ A smirk grew on the Umbreon's muzzle. /Of course, maybe you're playing it a _**LITTLE**_ smart since no psychic attacks will affect me./

/You rely too much on that type-advantage thing./ Ranma answered back with a frown. Calling a small amount of psychic power, Ranma picked up a small rock that sat on the ground between him and the Umbreon. With a quick motion, he sent the rock flying and watched as it smacked right into the middle of Ayanna's forehead and caused the Eevee evolution to be knocked backwards and onto the ground in a daze. /I thought you said no psychic attacks will affect you. That psychic attack there seemed to work quite well./ Ranma stated with a smirk.

/You little bastard!/ Ayanna shouted as she got back up. /That wasn't a psychic attack. That was a rock! Of _**COURSE**_ it's going to affect me!/

/Hey, I used psychic power to lift the rock and throw it. The rock was charged by psychic power, and therefore I attacked you with a psychic attack. As far as I'm concerned, I can fight you with psychic abilities just fine. Jeez, quit acting like a baby./ Ranma answered back as he scratched the back of his head. He was starting to wonder if he was the first to try something like that.

/DIE!/ Ayanna shouted as she charged towards Ranma via a Quick Attack. Just as she was about to hit the Ralts, she leapt over his head and turned around in midair. The Umbreon proceeded to open her mouth and charge an attack that Ranma was able to identify as Shadow Ball. As soon as Ayanna closed her mouth, the ball rocketed towards her opponent and exploded as soon as it made contact. /That'll teach you./ the Umbreon commented as she landed on the ground.

/You know, I _**REALLY**_ need to learn that move./ A voice from above said. Ayanna didn't have to look to know that Ranma was standing calmly on her head. /It seems that everybody knows that damn technique./

/How did you--/

/Teleport./ Ranma quickly answered. /It's fun as hell to use, but it could still use some improvements./ The Ralts leapt off of the Umbreon's head, but as he was doing so, he grabbed onto her ears and slammed her into the ground. /You know, I haven't had this much fun in a while./ Ranma added with a wide smile.

His opponent groaned as she got back to her feet. /I'm glad you're having fun, but that really hurt!/ Ayanna raised her head to show that she had tears falling from her eyes.

Ranma immediately felt bad for making the Umbreon cry. /Er-- uh-- I didn't mean to make you cry./ He said sheepishly. He was about to offer an apology, but he soon found himself on the receiving end of a strong Headbutt to the stomach that sent him flying. /Hey!/ Ranma shouted as he held his stomach. /What the hell was that for?/

/Stupid./ Ayanna insulted with a smirk. /That's what you are for falling for a Fake Tears attack./ She noticed the look Ranma was sending her. /Oh, now it's _**YOU**_ who are crying no-fair, isn't it?/

The Ralts pushed himself to his feet. Thanks to his current form, he was really feeling that blow to his stomach. /Stupid uncute freak./

/WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?!/ The Umbreon screeched as her fur stood on end. With a quick motion, she tossed some kind of substance at her opponent.

Ranma's eyes widened when he noticed the strange substance react to the ground where he had just been a moment ago. /What the hell?/ He was caught off guard and didn't notice that Ayanna had moved in close.

/Oh, you don't know?/ Ayanna asked in an almost purr. /When agitated, an Umbreon can spray a poisonous sweat./ Before her opponent could react, Ayanna fired a Dark Pulse from her mouth and knocked the Ralts back several feet. /You were doing so well earlier, but it seems as if you misjudged your opponent. Allow me to end this./ The Umbreon fired another Shadow Ball at the still airborne Ralts.

Ranma reacted quickly and teleported just moments before the Shadow Ball hit him. Reappearing in front of Ayanna, Ranma managed to do a successful roundhouse kick that knocked the Umbreon into a tree. The human-turned-Ralts was breathing heavily, but he was still having fun. /You're not so bad./ He commented between breaths.

/For a Ralts and Psychic-type,/ Ayanna responded through her own heavy breathing/you're pretty strong. You're still a runty jerk though!/ She insulted as she charged in with a Quick Attack.

/And you're still an uncute freak./ Ranma retorted as he concentrated power into his fist and dodged the Quick Attack. It actually took him four days to figure it out, but Ranma could finally do an Ice Punch. It still lacked power and some control, but he could temporarily freeze things. And so, as he was dodging Ayanna's attack, Ranma brought his fist up and tagged the Umbreon's back end. The end result was Ayanna's back legs and end being encased in ice.

/Damn it!/ The Umbreon cursed as she slipped and fell. She tried getting up several times, but found that she would only slip and fall back to the ground. Turning her head to glare at Ranma, Ayanna paled a little when she noticed that the Ralts -- with a smirk -- was standing right next to her and positioned to deliver a finishing punch if she were to somehow break the ice. /Alright,/ the Eevee evolution groaned out/you win./

/Yeah!/ Ranma shouted happily as he leapt into the air. Coming back down, he reached over and shook one of Ayanna's paws. /You put up a great fight, but this 'weaker type and form' defeated you! So… no hard feelings?/

The Umbreon stared at the Ralts for a long moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually asking if she had any hard feelings after_**LOSING**_ to _**HIM**_. How could she not feel any embarrassment or anything after losing to one who was both a Psychic-type _**AND**_ the lowest form of the creature's evolutionary species/S-- sure./ She answered. She was completely unsure though.

/Great!/ Ranma shouted. /Maybe we can do this again sometime. You'd make a great training buddy. I mean, jeez, this was the best fight I've had in a long while!/ With a smile, he gave Ayanna a pat on the head.

Ayanna was completely flabbergasted as she tried to think up what to say or do. /I-- I'd like that./ She finally said after a long silence. It really wasn't what she wanted to say, but there was nothing else she could think of. /C-- could you remove this ice?/

Giving a quick nod, Ranma punched the sun-weakened ice and freed the slightly frozen Umbreon. The Ralts then pulled her into a standing position and shook her paw one last time. /Have that Zashi guy help you train some more. It seems like he's really good at it. I actually never thought I'd say that about a Pokemon Trainer, but he doesn't seem all that bad after-all./

As he left a very confused Umbreon to go back to her trainer, Ranma turned around and was about to leave when he noticed the crowd that had seemed to gather. Most of them seemed to be in extreme awe over what they had witnessed, and Ranma was feeling a tad embarrassed over all the attention. //Uh, hi.//

The Ralts soon found himself in the arms of a young woman. "You poor thing!" She shouted as she hugged the young human-turned-Ralts. "You're all hurt and tired from your tough fight. Let me take you to our Pokemon Center so you can heal."

//I'm fine!//

"Nonsense!" Someone else shouted. "You fought such a tough battle, and you're probably too tired to make it home." There were a few others who shared the same sentiments.

Ranma was wondering _**WHY**_ these people were acting so weird towards him. He couldn't feel any negative intentions at all from them. All he could sense was curiosity, concern, interest, and various other similar things. //Uh, Shia,// Ranma called out mentally once he found the Gardevoir's location. //I think I need some help.//

//You aren't in any trouble right now, Ranma.// Shia responded. //It seems that you have somehow sparked a huge interest in you. It's actually been known for some towns to gain a sort of soft spot for a certain Pokemon and welcome them into the town. Still, we need to watch out and see if anybody will do something stupid.//

//Great, just what have I gotten myself into.// Ranma asked in annoyance as he was carried towards whatever a Pokemon Center was. 'Well, at least these people don't seem so bad.' He thought to himself. 'Oh well, if they try something, I'll just kick their asses.'

xxA.Nxx

Becoming widely known in a town can't be a good thing for Ranma. Now it'll be definitely known throughout the public that a blue-eyed Ralts possessing such strange behavior and abilities really does exist. Chances are, Team Rocket would be a part of that 'public interest'.

Although, now Ranma has a small place to visit for if he's bored, and a certain Umbreon probably won't accept her defeat easily.


	4. Existance Known, Good or Bad?

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Pokemon Speech/

/-Telepathy-/

Chapter 4

A wince flashed across Ranma's features as a pink-haired nurse applied some kind of spray to the cuts and bruises that he had received from his fight with Ayanna. He had been rather reluctant about the idea at first; anyone would have been if someone had practically abducted them as they were trying to leave a place. When Shia had given him a mental reassurance that the peoples' concern over him didn't have any feeling of malicious intentions, the young Ralts had -- with some reluctance -- relaxed.

"There," Nurse Joy began in a soft voice as she gave the young Ralts a gentle pat on the head, "Now you just need a little rest. After that, you'll be able to leave."

Ranma averted his gaze as a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. The kind and caring feelings that he was receiving via his empathic abilities were overloading his very senses. /-Thanks,-/ he managed to say in a small mental voice to the woman.

Nurse Joy had to give a small smile. It wasn't often that a young Psychic-type -- especially a normally shy and timid Ralts -- communicated freely with anybody that they didn't know, and that included humans. However, from what she had heard from the people who had brought the Ralts in, it didn't exactly conform to the idea of how a Ralts normally acted. It had actually fought -- in the way a Fighting-type would -- and won against a Pokemon that was both at a higher form _**AND**_ the stronger type. While such an event wasn't unheard of -- and actually happened from time to time, -- it still didn't change the fact that the young creature in front of her was a _**RALTS**_ of all things.

"No problem at all." Joy answered as she gently pushed Ranma onto his back. "Just lie down and relax. I'll be back in a little while to check back up on you." The pink-haired woman placed a finger to her cheek as her attention became focused on the bed a little ways away from the Ralts. "And I trust you not to cause any trouble while the both of you are resting, Ayanna." Joy stated in a stern voice towards the Umbreon recovering from her own injuries.

A sweat-drop appeared on said Umbreon. "Bre!" She answered with a quick nod. As soon as the nurse exited the room, Ayanna turned slowly towards the Ralts in the next bed. /You realize how much I wanted to gag while I was watching her baby you?/

/What's the matter? Are ya jealous?/ Ranma asked with smirk.

/Hardly/ Ayanna answered as she turned her head with a 'humph'. /It amazes me how you can act so innocent and shy one moment, and then be a cocky little jerk the next./

/It's better than being an uncute and short-tempered weirdo who has an interspecies crush on some idiot./

Ayanna winced slightly as she sprung to her feet. /Don't you _**DARE**_ call Zashi an idiot!/

"Is everything all right in here?" Nurse Joy asked as she poked her head into the room. The response she had gotten was an Umbreon and Ralts both giving her an innocent look followed by an equally innocent 'Umber' and 'Ral'. Somewhat satisfied by the answer, Joy quickly left the room.

Giving off a slight sigh of relief, Ranma turned his attention back onto Ayanna. /Alright, jeez, no need to get so angry./ His empathic receptors were going crazy due to the intense emotion. /Why are ya so crazy about him anyway?/

After staring at the young Ralts for a moment, the Umbreon began to calm down. /He saved my life when I was just an Eevee./ Ayanna answered softly as she laid back down on the bed. /I was young at the time, and I ended up wandering away from my mother. I soon found myself lost in the forest, and I was ambushed by a rather small Weepinbell. It must have been hungry, because it tried to eat me, but its mouth would only cover the upper part of my head. I managed to get it off by slamming it against a tree. It ran away, but then came back with two huge Victreebel./

Ranma honestly had no clue what any of the Pokemon that Ayanna had mentioned were, but he managed to keep his mouth shut and listen.

/I tried to run, but one of the Victreebel managed to grab hold of me with its vine. It then proceeded to lift me up to its mouth, and I ended up close enough to actually see its stomach acids./ The Umbreon gave a violent shudder at the memory. /I recently heard from one of those Pokedex things that a Victreebel's stomach acids can even melt hard steel, and a creature -- bones and all -- will be digested within half a day./ If it was possible, the information had caused Ranma's normally pale white skin to grow even paler. /As I was about to be dropped into its mouth, my mom burst out of the bushes and slammed right into the Victreebel holding onto me. It released me, and I fell to the ground. Mom told me to get out of there, and that she'd find me later. I was so scared that I couldn't move, and that must have distracted her, because she was grabbed by the other one. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I did what she told me to do and ran. It wasn't too long after when I stopped. I found myself under a tree and hoped that mom had managed to escape and would find me like she said./

To Ranma, the fear and sadness bleeding off from the Umbreon was probably the most overwhelming feeling that he had felt since becoming a Ralts. /But she didn't?/ The Ralts asked in a soft voice.

Ayanna shook her head. /One of the Victreebel from earlier had managed to track me down. It had said that its companion had found my mom to be absolutely delicious, and so this one was wondering if I would taste the same./ Tears were actually forming at the corner of her eyes. /For the second time, I found myself staring into the mouth of a Victreebel. I was also saved for the second time, but this time it wasn't mom. I was saved by Zashi. After he had frightened it off, Zashi turned to me in concern and asked me if I was okay. After finding out that I was completely alone, he invited me to come with him./ A smile soon appeared. /Alright, so maybe he is an idiot sometimes, but he saved my life, and he can be the sweetest and kindest human./

Ranma scratched his head as he wrapped his mind around Ayanna's story. He really was starting to see just how similar Pokemon were to the wild animals he knew back in his home dimension. Sure, many of them seemed to have human/near-human intelligence and strange special abilities, but most still seemed to have the instincts and such of animals. It was just like what she witnessed at the lake with the Surskit, Pidgeot, and Gyarados; wild animals part of a food chain. The weak are preyed on by the strong.

/Sorry about making you drag up old memories and all./ The Ralts stated with an odd feeling of guilt.

/It's okay./ Ayanna answered.

A rather awkward silence made itself known in the room.

/A-- Anyway/ Ranma began as he scratched his cheek. The current subject was just too awkward, and he wanted to get to something he felt more comfortable with. /We should really fight again soon. The one we had earlier was the most fun I've had in a while./

The Umbreon gave the Ralts an odd look. She honestly couldn't believe that he had found the fight they had to be fun; especially when he was getting his ass kicked several times. /You're a strange one./

/What's that supposed to mean?/ Ranma asked with a frown.

/Isn't it obvious? You fight as if you were a Fighting-type Pokemon. You use Psychic abilities, but you seem to fall back on things a Fighting-type would. You're also stronger and faster than any Ralts I've seen, and you can take a lot more damage./

/So what?/

/It's weird!/ Ayanna answered. /You also don't act like a Ralts. A Ralts is shy and timid; it always hides from people and avoids confrontations. While you do seem shy and timid at times, you don't hide and you don't avoid things. In fact, you actually sought me out to fight!/

Ranma glared at the Umbreon. /Hey, I wanted to kick your butt for calling me weak that one day./

/That's what I'm talking about!/ Ayanna stated as she tilted her head. /You act like… I don't know. You remind me a lot of a human for some reason./ After a moment of silence with the Umbreon staring at the rather quiet Ralts, Ayanna started to laugh in amusement. /But that's just absurd! There's no way a human could ever turn into a Pokemon./ An amused smile played across the Pokemon's muzzle. /Of course, I'd love to see something like that happen. Some humans can be such beasts when it comes to how they treat and go about capturing Pokemon. If anything, turning into a Pokemon would be a nice humility lesson. You understand what I'm talking about, right?/

Ranma raised a non-existent eyebrow at the statement that the creature on the other medical bed had said. The Umbreon's owner came to mind as someone who had no problems with just taking Pokemon; as he had shown several days ago. Deciding to actually refrain from mentioning Zashi so that he wouldn't have to put up with the girl being irate, Ranma answered with a small nod. /I guess./ He wasn't really sure why _**HE**_ had turned into a Pokemon though, but it -- as well as the creature that he did turn into -- was better than other possible alternatives.

Further conversation between the two came to an abrupt halt when Nurse Joy entered while carrying a tray. Upon it was a bowl and glass of water for Ayanna and Ranma respectively. "I thought you two might be thirsty; so I decided to bring some wa-- Oh!" The nurse announced with a start as she accidentally -- and mysteriously -- tripped. She didn't fall, but the movement had managed to shake the tray and send the glass of water flying into Ranma's direction. The young Ralts managed to catch the glass via his psychic abilities, but didn't catch the water before it drenched him. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" Joy announced with a hand to her cheek as she quickly grabbed a towel to dry her patient off.

Ayanna could only laugh at what had happened to the smaller Pokemon, but her amusement was short-lived when she sensed a different scent coming from the Ralts; the scent of a female; something the Ralts was _**NOT**_ a moment ago. Ignoring the slight pain in her body, the Umbreon bolted to her feet and stared directly at Ranma. /What just happened?! You just turned into a female after being hit by that water!/

Nurse Joy stared in confusion at the weirded-out Umbreon as she dried the young Ralts off. "What's wrong, Ayanna? You seem to be terribly agitated all of a sudden." It was one of the downsides of working with Pokemon; not being able to understand a word they were trying to say.

/-She's just being weird.-/ Ranma telepathically answered with a sweat-drop.

/Weird my _**BUTT**_!/ Ayanna responded with a growl. /You just turned into a female, and I want answers! Neither people nor Pokemon can change genders so suddenly! If you don't tell me, I'll keep hounding you until you do!/

/-Alright, jeez, just take a chill.-/ Ranma said with a sigh. /-I have a curse, alright? I don't know how I got it,-/ she lied, /-But I have it. I switch genders with hot and cold water. Cold water changes me into a girl, and hot water changes me into a boy-/ The explanation was told to both the Umbreon and Nurse Joy. The former because Ayanna was being annoying, and the latter because the nurse definitely would have asked her what was going on sense she could use telepathy to relay the issue. /-And before you ask; I'm normally male.-/

"I have never heard of anything like that happening before." Nurse Joy responded with some skepticism. She would have dismissed that claim, but she also had to consider the fact that Ayanna instantly became agitated right after the water had hit the Ralts, and said Ralts also portrayed abilities and mannerisms that a normal one usually doesn't. Still, she was wary to actually believe the claim. "Chansey, could you please come and join me for a moment? Also, bring two cups of water; one hot and one cold." Nurse Joy proceeded to turn her attention back to Ranma. "I'm sorry to pry, but I _**AM**_ curious as to if you really do change genders with water. You wouldn't mind by demonstrating, would you? I'll have Chansey confirm the story to me."

Ranma stared at the nurse for a moment before shrugging. /-It's alright with me.-/ She answered simply. It's not like there was any noticeable difference between the forms except -- for her -- the plumbing, and even then it was hard to tell at times unless she had to relieve herself. It'd be completely different if she was human and changed genders.

"Chan!" Chansey announced as she made her way into the room with two different glasses. She then proceeded to place the glasses onto a stand next to Joy.

Nurse Joy gave the Pokemon a kind smile. "Chansey, I would like for you to tell me if this Ralts is male or female." She didn't have to ask the pink creature twice before it walked up to the bed and stared at Ranma for a moment. "Is it female or--"

"Chan!" The nursing assistant answered with a nod before Nurse Joy could finish. She was wondering why the question was being asked.

"Good," Joy began as she handed the glass of hot water to Ranma. "Okay, now can you please demonstrate for Chansey what you told us earlier?" The woman asked kindly.

With a nod, the young Ralts tipped the contents of the glass over her head and returned to being male. The sudden change in gender was noticed by both Ayanna and the Chansey. /How did you do that?/ Chansey asked in complete shock.

"Did she suddenly turn into a male just now?" Nurse Joy asked with curiosity. The answer she received from her assistant was a slow nod. "I see," she began as she glanced back at Ranma, "It seems that it really is as you said; you have a curse that makes you switch genders via water temperature. Does it give you a difficult time?"

/-I don't see why it should.-/ Ranma answered. /-It's not like there's any big noticeable difference, so there's no way I can have a problem. That doesn't mean I like it, though.-/ Even if it wasn't noticeable, the sole fact that he did become a girl was still annoying as anything else.

/You realize how much of a freak changing genders makes you out to be, right?/ Ayanna asked with a rather pointed look. /The entire thought is just weird and disturbing./

The young Ralts spun around and glared directly at the Umbreon. /You trying to say something, ya uncute dog?/

/Dog? I relate more in looks and personality to foxes than I do a mangy dog!/ Ayanna bit back as her fur stood on end. She was about to leap at the smaller Pokemon, but found herself being held in place by a rather severe-looking Chansey. Likewise, Nurse Joy was directing a stern look at Ranma.

"I may not know what you two were saying, but I do think that the both of you should stop trying to provoke each other while you are in this Pokemon Center. I will not have two Pokemon injure themselves on my watch; is that clear?"

A shiver ran down Ranma's spine as his empathy receptors picked up the intense emotions coming from the nurse. Unlike the overflowing warmth he had experienced earlier, it now felt as if he was being submerged in freezing water. /-Crystal…-/ Who knew that such a seemingly kind and helpful woman could give off such intense and cold vibes while still appearing calm and nice? 'Note to self: Never piss off the nurse.' Turning his attention to the window, Ranma almost swore that he saw something moving within a tree outside. However, he decided to dismiss whatever it was as some kind of Pokemon living within the foliage of the tree.

If the young Ralts had made a closer observation, though, he would have noticed that there was a pair of binoculars poking out from the leaves. Almost instantly, the viewing instrument vanished from sight, and a human figure hopped down from the tree to hide within some nearby bushes. Upon closer inspection, the figure was obviously female and wore a short-sleeved black shirt, skirt, knee-length boots, and elbow length gloves. If one were to glance at the front of her shirt, they would have seen a red 'R' upon her chest. Upon the top of her head was a cap that hid her brown hair from view.

As she lowered the binoculars from her eyes, the Team Rocket member reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a black cell phone. Flipping it open, she proceeded to dial a number before placing the receiver to her ear. It wasn't long before a voice on the other end answered.

"_Yes, who is it?"_ The male voice on the end asked.

"Dr. Garren," the woman began as she spoke with the Team Rocket scientist that was most interested in the whisperings spreading around, "It's me, Tomiko. I'm reporting in about those rumors regarding the oddly powerful blue-eyed Ralts that are going around lately."

"_Did you find out anything important?" _The man on the other end asked. _"If this is just a call to waste my time, I'll see to it that you--"_

The Rocket member sweat-dropped as she listened to the scientist make threats against her. It was a well known fact that Dr. Garren tended to get a little… carried away. "Dr. Garren, I swear that this is an important call." Once it became silent, Tomiko continued. "I was scouting about town earlier when I caught sight of a Ralts just walking right on into town with only a minimal amount of nervousness. I also managed to catch a glimpse of its eyes; they were clear blue."

On the other end of the phone, Garren gave a rather loud hum. _"What else did you witness, Tomiko? Why was the Ralts walking around town?"_

"Well," Tomiko began, "It was using telepathy to ask people the location to someone's house, and once it achieved its answer, it teleported on over to the location. I managed to huff it over there to witness the scene just before the Ralts instigated a fight with a trainer's Umbreon."

"_It actually instigated a fight with a Pokemon that holds the higher form and type advantage?"_ Garren asked with a deal of interest. _"What occurred next?"_

"The two then got into an intense fight." Tomiko simply said. "The Ralts used an odd combination of psychic and fighting-type moves, and it even fought dirty by levitating a rock with its psychic power and smashing it into the Umbreon's forehead. I couldn't understand what was being said, but it seemed like the Ralts taunted and teased the Umbreon throughout the fight; based on how the latter was getting angry." The woman waited for the information to sink in. "Throughout the fight, it seemed as if the Umbreon was giving it quite a beating, but it never stayed down and continued on with moves that were straight up from a martial artist. The Ralts finished the fight by using an ice punch to freeze the Umbreon and forcing the thing to give up." Before the scientist on the other end could say anything, Tomiko continued. "I also managed to catch the fight on tape."

"_Excellent work, Tomiko!"_ Dr. Garren answered with excitement in his voice. _"I expect you to bring me that footage as soon as possible. Now, if that's it--"_

"There's more, Dr. Garren." The Team Rocket member interrupted. When the other end became quiet, she continued. "After the fight, several townspeople took the Ralts to the Pokemon center so it could get healed up. While it was in the resting room, I snuck up and placed a bug on the window sill just in case. While I couldn't understand what the Pokemon were saying, or what the Ralts was telepathically saying to Nurse Joy, I did catch what the Nurse said in response."

"_What importance could be gleamed from listening to a nurse?" _

"That Ralts changes genders with hot and cold water."

Silence reigned on the other end of the phone for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Dr. Garren responded in a rather skeptic voice. _"It does what? How in the blazes can something change sex merely with the temperature of water?"_

"It's true! Nurse Joy even asked for a demonstration to be done, and she asked her Chansey to relate to her on whether it was the truth or not. Even the Chansey agreed that it happened. The reason for it happening was supposedly a curse of some sort that affected the Ralts."

"_Hmm… that __**IS**__ interesting indeed. A Ralts who has physical abilities that surpass that of a normal one and can hold its own against a stronger opponent, doesn't suffer from shyness issues, and has an odd ability to change sex with water temperature." _A sinister chuckle came from the other end of the line. _"Even now it sounds like testing on this Pokemon will lead to interesting things for Team Rocket. If we can learn its secrets and breed it, we might very well be able to create a vast array of stronger Pokemon."_ Some more sinister chuckling could be heard. _"Once you deliver the video and audio footage, I want you to continue your observations of this Ralts for now. I'm curious to see how it grows in its natural habitat without any kind of outside interference."_

Tomiko raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise, Dr. Garren? What if, by leaving it to grow stronger, it grows too strong for anyone to easily capture? Wouldn't it make more sense to capture it now and put it through various training exercises to increase its abilities?" That _**DID**_ sound like the most reasonable option.

"_**WHO'S THE SCIENTIST WITH A DOCTORATES DEGREE HERE?! DO NOT QUESTION THE METHODS OF ONE MORE KNOWLEDGABLE THAN YOU**__!" _Garren shouted and caused Tomiko's eardrum to throb. _"You can't rush science, you twit. Any simple child knows that! That Ralts will grow better within its natural environment. Besides, there isn't any Pokemon that Team Rocket can't capture!" _The phone proceeded to go dead as the man on the other end hung up.

After staring at her cell phone for a long moment, Tomiko began to roll her eyes. "It's called common sense, moron. For a supposed intelligent scientist, he sure lacks it." Shrugging to herself, the brown-haired woman put her phone away and stood up. "Don't ever say I didn't warn you, ya old coot." Stretching her arms out, Tomiko gave a yawn before leaning against the tree and stared lazily up at the sky. She had to continue observing that Ralts until such a time Dr. Garren was ready to capture the thing, and she didn't know how long it would even take. "This isn't what I signed up for when I joined Team Rocket…" Tomiko pouted as she crossed her arms. Perhaps she should go get a drink, or maybe something to eat. She had a long assignment ahead of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma gave off a sigh of relief as he was finally able to exit the Pokemon Center. He had originally hoped that he'd be out of there within just an hour, but Nurse Joy had insisted on him resting for almost five hours. Ayanna, however, was able to leave just as soon as Zashi returned to get her. Of course, it wasn't all boring. There were several other Pokemon that had come and gone within that time; which allowed him to learn a little more about the different creatures within the new world he was in.

One of the Pokemon that he had met while in the room was a cat-like Pokemon that called itself a Meowth. While the creature did resembled a cat, and Ranma did feel some nervousness about being around it, the thing was drastically different enough from the normal cats he knew back home that it didn't cause him to suffer an ailurophobic attack. That was definitely something that he did not want to go through again, and hopefully there weren't any Pokemon that fully resembled the cats that he knew of.

While some of the Pokemon he saw had something in common with certain creatures he had known in his home world, there were certain ones that just seemed to be off the wall. One such Pokemon had the appearance of a small humanoid with a yellow body which looked almost like it turned into a pair of baggy pants, reddish-pink eyes, black hands, and black feet. The very top of its head was black with two appendages that looked like strands of hair. The part that was the most odd about the thing was the humongous horns that grew from the back of its head and took on the appearance of huge jaws complete with teeth. While it did seem as if it would be vicious, the Mawile -- as it had introduced itself as -- had actually tried to strike up a friendly conversation.

Each of the Pokemon that Ranma had met had also provided some interesting stories regarding their travels with their trainers, and several strong and uncommon creatures that they had met. It was also rather interesting to learn that the Pokemon world also contained various rumors and tall tales of places containing mythical magic; along with possible locations of creatures known as 'Legendary Pokemon' who had a large part in keeping the world and nature in balance.

It had honestly made him curious about traveling the world he was currently in and meeting all these powerful and legendary Pokemon that he had heard the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center talk about. The only problem was that -- at the moment -- he was still too weak to venture out on his own. Considering that he had some problems fighting Ayanna, moving on to areas that had even more creatures as powerful, or more so, would be dangerous. There were also the random Pokemon trainers with strong Pokemon that he didn't want to face for now.

'I think I'll take a look around this place.' Ranma thought as he made his way around the small town. This had the effect of attracting the attention of several people who were curious about the young Ralts, and a few others who had actually witnessed the fight that he had had with Ayanna. Without wasting any time, whispers began to make their way throughout the area with the subject of the Psychic Pokemon being at the forefront. Ranma, however, wasn't interested in the gossip making its way around town; he was more interested in filling his stomach with something to eat. It didn't help when his stomach began to make itself known, either.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hungry." The feminine voice caused Ranma to turn to the side and stare up into the eyes of a young blue-haired woman with a high ponytail. She was stationed behind a yatai with an older woman. As soon as he had noticed the yatai, the young Ralts began catching a whiff of the smells that were coming from it, and he found himself wiping a small trail of drool from his mouth.

The girl couldn't help but find the small Pokemon to be absolutely adorable; especially when she caught sight of its clear blue eyes. With a giggle, she turned to the woman next to her. "Mom, is it okay if I give that Ralts something? It looks hungry."

Her mother hesitated at the thought. "Litchi, I don't think it would be a good idea to--" The woman stared down at Ranma and couldn't finish her sentence. The curious and hopeful look coming from the Pokemon caused her to blush slightly. "Alright, Litchi, you can give it something to eat." She said as she mumbled something along the lines of 'too cute to ignore'.

"Alright!" Litchi shouted as she made her way around the cart and handed the Pokemon a rather large taiyaki. "Here's a nice treat for you, you little cutie." The girl said as she reached out and patted the Ralts on the head.

Ranma stared down in awe at the taiyaki in his hands. It had been a long time since he last had the fish-shaped cake, and he had thought -- since turning into his current form -- that he'd be stuck eating nothing but berries and fruits, vegetables, the occasional fish, and a few other limited things. So, without hesitation, he gleefully bit into the taiyaki and discovered another surprise; it had okonomiyaki inside of it instead of red bean paste or other common fillings. Ranma proceeded to joyfully chow down on the heavenly treat that set his tongue ablaze with flavors that he never thought he'd be able to taste again.

/-Thanks!-/ Ranma responded as he ate slowly so that he could savor the okonomiyaki filled taiyaki. Ever since entering the town, he couldn't help but notice that many people acted in a rather interesting manner due to his form being so small and cute. In fact, he was curious to know just how far it could be taken. /-Um-- Miss,-/ Ranma began as he attempted to sound cute. He had even lowered his head to make it seem as if he was being shy. /-Could I get another one of those? I'd like it if my family could try one.-/

Before Litchi could control herself, she had shot forward and wrapped her arms around the tiny Ralts. "You're such a cutie!!" She proceeded to give a pleading look towards her mother, and once she obtained the go-ahead, she gave Ranma another large taiyaki. "Now, I hope you know that we can't keep giving away free food to Pokemon. This is just a special case."

As he moved away from the yatai, Ranma found himself impressed with how well that had went. It seemed as if he really could put up an innocent act and convince people to do something for him. Of course, it was annoying to also have people constantly act as if he was some cute little puppy at every turn. His hearing had picked up nearly every single person refer to him as an 'it', 'a creature', and a couple other things that annoyed him to no end. Even though he had grudgingly accepted that he was stuck in his current form, he still -- beyond anything else -- had hopes that he'd be able to find a way to return to a human again; even if for short periods of time. Walking around a town full of humans who kept on referring to him as an animal was an incredibly big blow to his sense of self. With each mention of him being just a 'cute little thing', he felt more and more inhumane. 'If I hear 'isn't it cute' one more time…'

Coming to an abrupt halt, Ranma turned his head to glance into the direction of a stack of boxes within a small alley between two houses. Ever since leaving the Pokemon center, the young Ralts had felt a presence following him; a presence that sucked at hiding itself. After what seemed like five minutes, Ranma finally got fed up with waiting and proceeded to fire off a psychic blast that blew the stack of boxes away and revealed the person behind. The sight of the person caused the human-turned-Ralts's eye to twitch.

The man that was previously hidden behind a stack of boxes was rather tall with unruly black hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses, and his face had visible stubble. The man's white shirt was wrinkled with some buttons out of place, and a pocket protector was clearly visible. The black pants were slightly baggy, and he was wearing open sandals. If his appearance didn't scream 'crazy individual', then Ranma didn't know what did.

"Ah-- You were able to sense me." The man said as he stood straight up and adjusted his glasses. "You really are an interesting specimen of Ralts, and that psychic energy blast was quite strong as well." He began to make his way out of the alley. "Maybe I should introduce myself. You see, I happen to be a collector of Pokemon. I can not resist the urge once I witness a specimen that is far above others within its species. I guess you can consider it to be an obsession; all those precious Pokemon who can only grow even better with the right owner!"

/-Uh-- That's nice.-/ Ranma responded with a sweat-drop. It was obvious that the guy in front of him was an absolute freak of nature, and it was disturbing with how he went on about his… obsession.

"Isn't it?" The weird man had a creepy smile. "And you should be lucky; I have decided to add you to my collection! You have shown incredible abilities beyond that of any wild Ralts. Your psychic power is strong, you have incredible physical and martial arts abilities, and you can actually perform Ice Punch; a move you shouldn't be able to learn in the wild easily." He adjusted his glasses some more. "We'll get along just fine, and I'll see to it that you become properly trained. After-all, as a member of the Pokemaniac Trainers Guild Association, I -- Rashan Siedenburg -- understand Pokemon right down to their inner desires." The sun shining off of his glasses only increased his obviously crazed nature.

/-And if I don't want to become enslaved by a complete nut like you?-/ Ranma asked as he tensed himself in preparation for whatever was going to come next. It seems as if he was doing a good job in attracting unwanted attention. Was it really that odd for him to know Ice Punch? He had heard a few other people mention that as he walked through town. If he couldn't learn such a move, then Slowking wouldn't have seen if he could do it… right?

"It's not like you have much of a choice." Rashan stated as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Don't worry one bit; soon you'll see that having a trainer is the best thing a Pokemon can have. We'll have all sorts of adventures together, and we'll--" His statement was cut short due to a small and pale-white foot planting itself into his face. The force of the kick shattered his glasses and sent him flying back about five meters. The Poke Ball that flew out of his hand was caught by Ranma; who proceeded to throw it directly at the downed man. The ball successfully smashed into Rashan's face and sent him into dreamland.

As he landed back on the ground, Ranma glared into Rashan's direction. /-How's _**THAT**_ for 'not much of a choice'?-/ The young Ralts's senses told him that they had drawn a large crowd of people, but he honestly didn't care. Hoping to dodge other people, like the one that he had just dealt with, Ranma teleported onto the top of a nearby roof.

/-See, I could handle that problem on my own.-/ He stated as Shia appeared next to him. The Gardevoir had mentally contacted him when that Rashan guy had first appeared and asked if he would need any help. Ranma, of course, had refused and told her that he could handle it on his own. /-He was just an obsessive idiot.-/

/-Even a trainer who appears to be an idiot can successfully weaken and capture a Pokemon.-/ Shia said with her eyes closed. /-You need to remember to take any trainer that you come across seriously if you want to keep from being captured. All they have to do is command their Pokemon to attack and then toss a Poke Ball when you're tired.-/

/-Yeah, I guess you're right about that.-/ Ranma responded with some annoyance. It just didn't seem fair that a bunch of normal people who had never trained in the fighting arts could claim to defeat you by just having a damn creature attack you. Sure, they apparently trained the Pokemon they had, but the trainers weren't using their body in any way. /Maybe I can work on incapacitating the trainers so I don't have to worry about those damn Poke Balls./ He mumbled to himself.

/-Effective and to the point.-/ Shia replied with a nod. /-Most Pokemon feel that even though the trainers are the ones issuing commands and are in possession of the Poke Balls, the Pokemon they are fighting is the top priority. They feel that if they waste too much time on trying to attack the source, they will be left wide open for the Pokemon that was set against them. Even if the opponent Pokemon is weaker, it is still possible to be taken down when the back is turned.-/

/-Well I'm not most Pokemon.-/ Ranma said with a smirk. /-To me, the trainers are part of the fight, and so they're fair game.-/ The young Ralts's look soon turned into one of curiosity. /-Hey, why do captured Pokemon obey trainers anyway? Do the balls brainwash them or something?-/

/-No,-/ Shia began, /-You see, most Pokemon are rather prideful in there abilities. Being defeated by a trainer is considered to be a blow to the Pokemon's pride. Many of those Pokemon feel that the best way to gain their pride back is by listening to the trainer and attempting to grow stronger under their tutelage.-/ The Gardevoir halted and waited for Ranma to digest the information. /-Even when a Pokemon is captured, they don't have to obey. A trainer who is competent and strong will gain the respect of the Pokemon that he or she has captured. Likewise, a trainer who is incompetent and weak won't be able to control the ones he or she has captured. There are many cases where a trainer has captured a Pokemon they can't handle at all, and the end result was the trainer being either maimed or killed. Then there are times when some Pokemon actually want to have a trainer or feel that they could probably trust them.-/

/-At least there isn't any brainwashing.-/

Shia gave a small nod. /-That really would be a disturbing though, wouldn't it? However, there are still Pokemon who are unhappy with trainers, but are too scared to do something out of fear that the trainer could seriously hurt them. The relationship between human and Pokemon can be incredibly complex, with varying factors. All I really know is what I've heard from released Pokemon and information collected and traded among other Pokemon.-/ Her eyes then centered upon the taiyaki that the young Ralts was still carrying. /-I take it that there's a reason why you still have that with you?-/

/-Ah-- Well,-/ Ranma began as he scratched the back of his head, /-I wanted to see if I could score another one from that yatai, and so I told the girl that I 'wanted one so my family could try it'. I did it to see if I could get another one, and… well…-/

/-You really did decide to see if my children and I would like to try it?-/ The Gardevoir asked with some curiosity. When Ranma -- with a hint of embarrassment -- silently nodded his head, Shia softly smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the head. /-That's very sweet of you, Ranma, but I'm not sure if I want my children to have that. They aren't really used to that kind of food. I also don't want them to have it because they might end up getting it in their heads that they should have more. It's possible that might not happen, but I don't want to risk it. Do you understand what I am trying to say, Ranma?-/

/-Yeah, I think I do.-/ Ranma admitted with a nod. The Gardevoir was merely doing her job as her children's mother. /-So...-/ He began as he glanced down at the fish-shaped cake within his hands. A wide smile soon appeared on his lips as he began to eat it. /-More for me, then!-/ Ranma announced gleefully. If he could find a way to become human again, not only would he be able to enjoy food like that more often, but he'd be able to walk around human areas without anybody staring or pointing at him and treating him like a complete wild animal.

As soon as he finished his Taiyaki, Ranma and Shia teleported away to return back to the forest clearing. If they had stayed a few minutes longer, they would have seen Rashan wake up from his Poke Ball-induced sleep.

"I have clearly underestimated the power and character of that Ralts." The obsessed maniac stated as he rubbed his face. "That kick showed just how abnormally strong it is, and it has such a rebellious and interesting personality." Rashan's lips turned into a sinister smile. "I definitely need to capture it."

"Ahem!" The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the Pokemon maniac to glance upward. What he saw was a group of women -- ranging from 14 on up -- glaring at him in obvious anger and annoyance.

"I-- Is there something wrong, ladies?" Rashan asked

"We saw what you did." One of them said. "You were scaring that Ralts!"

"Yeah," another began, "the poor dear almost looked as it couldn't move."

"If you were paying attention," Rashan began with a frown, "that 'poor and scared' Ralts managed to actually kick me in the face and toss my Poke Ball at me."

"Only after you brought that ball out and continued with your creepy dialog." An older woman accused. "It was only trying to protect itself and keep from being captured by someone as freaky as you."

"Hey, now that's--" Rashan was cut off as a broom smacked against his head.

"Listen and listen good," one of the women began, "As long as that cute and special little Ralts is anywhere around this town, we will not allow it to be captured. If we see you or anybody else trying to capture or scare it, you'll have to face the consequences; got it?"

The bespectacled man looked on in indignation. "Now listen here, you can not prevent me from capturing that Ralts. I don't care what you say; I'm going to add it to my collection. Now why don't you-- Hey, stop!" He shouted as he was suddenly pelted with various items and debris. He then found himself sent back into dreamland after the blunt end of a broom crashed against his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saffron City: A sprawling metropolis that is known to be one of the largest cities within the Kanto region. The only other city that could rival Saffron in terms of size and population was Celadon City. However, Goldenrod City of the Johto region was known to surpass both cities by an incredible margin. If one were to ask, they would learn that Saffron City's motto -- _The Shining, Golden Land of Commerce_ -- showed just what the place was about; a city of a vast array of business and trade. It was home to various corporations whose purpose was to invent and create ways to better the lives of both human and Pokemon. Saffron was also home to the widely known Silph Company; a corporation that was also at the helm of various inventions and the running of small Poke Marts found in various conveniently placed locations outside of cities for trainers in need of supplies.

Saffron City was also a known stop for trainers on their Pokemon journey due to the place having its own gym. The leader of said gym was a young woman named Sabrina who controlled vast psychic abilities, and -- likewise -- trained Psychic-type Pokemon. In the past, most trainers had found themselves unnerved by the stoic and somewhat creepy woman. One day, however, her entire personality had performed a complete 180, and she began to actually show emotion. Since then, she had warmed up and had become kind and polite to those around her while still retaining a serious disposition when the moment called for it.

"You're a weirdo!" A young boy announced as he and a few other children gathered around a girl of around their age. The location of the scene was in a playground situated within a large park near the center of the city. The group of children followed the boy's statement and echoed it loudly.

"I-- I am not!" The young girl with pink hair shouted as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. All she had done was use her mind to toss a ball around. She had recently discovered the ability and thought that the other kids would think it was amazing. However, as soon as she had done it, several of the kids had decided to tease her instead. "B-- Being able to do s-- something like that is cool! Just look at Sabrina!"

"Yeah, but she's awesome. You're just a weird little idiot who thinks you're just like her!" Another child quipped before an amusing smile appeared on her lips. Walking over to the ball that was laying on the ground, she picked it up and turned her attention to the victim of the group's teasing. "If you were as good as her, you'd be able to stop this ball!" She shouted as she tossed the toy ball at the other girl and watched it smack against the pink-haired girl's head.

Said pink-haired girl began to sob harder as the kids around her continued to taunt and tease. "Teasing a young child with such a special ability is not something I'd do." The new voice easily caught every the attention of the entire group of children. When they all looked towards the source of the voice, they saw a young woman with dark emerald green hair and blue-violet eyes. The look on her face was one that said she was not amused at all by the scene in front of her. "That's especially true when it could easily come back to bite you in the butt later on."

Several of the teasing children found themselves going completely silent. They definitely weren't expecting Sabrina to show up, and while the woman could be sweet and kind, she could also be rather cold to those who cross her or do something unfavorable. "Sh-- She started it, Sabrina!" One of the children shouted while pointing directly at the young girl that they were teasing. "She tried to use her powers to mind control us!"

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened in shock. "That's not true! I never did such a thing!" When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened. Turning her head, she glanced up to see the Psychic-type Gym Leader. The woman was staring at her, but with gentle eyes and a small smile. "Sabrina, I didn't try to do any of that. I only wanted to show them that I could toss a ball without touching it!"

"It's alright," Sabrina answered with a soft voice, "I already know that you weren't trying to harm anybody with your powers. You were just trying to show them that you have psychic abilities." The woman's smile widened. "I think you should continue practicing, and if you need help, all you have to do is come see me at my gym; I'll be happy to teach you."

"Really?" The girl asked with wide and shiny eyes.

Sabrina nodded in response. "Those with psychic abilities should be taught how to properly use them." The emerald-haired woman turned a penetrating gaze towards the group of children that had a hand in teasing the girl. "And those with psychic abilities -- incredible or otherwise -- should not be teased and ridiculed. If I catch any of you teasing her or any other child, you can be sure that you'll be spending a week stuck as dolls." Of course, she wouldn't do such a thing unless she obtained permission from the parents of the children; wouldn't want a bunch of people angry at her. However, the kids didn't need to know that.

True to that statement, the threat caused the children to utter quick apologies before clumsily running away from the area. The young girl that they had teased had promptly given Sabrina a hug in thanks. "Thanks for helping me."

"No need to thank me." The Psychic Gym Leader responded as she gently ran a hand through the girl's hair. "And I meant what I said; I'll help you develop your powers."

"You're the best, Sabrina!" The young girl shouted with a wide smile. "Could I have my parents bring me to your gym sometime?" At the woman's nod, the young girl gave a shout of joy before saying goodbye and running off.

Sabrina could only shake her head in amusement as she thought about how excited the young girl was at the idea of being taught by her. Gym Leaders were often treated as celebrities of sorts, and so to actually be able to receive tutelage from one was considered to be a great honor of sorts. Even young children were told to respect a Gym Leader from early age. Reasons for this was that not only were they strong and formidable Pokemon trainers, but most of them were also known to take part in various activities outside of the gym. An even greater reason was that Gym Leaders were known to also attract a great deal of tourism to a city or town that they resided in. Pokemon trainers would seek them out in order to gain badges so that they could compete in the regional leagues, and that also meant that trainers would often look around the area and sometimes spend money on various goods.

As she made her way home, the emerald-haired woman couldn't help but find herself listening in on the latest gossip going around the city. While most of it was usually useless, there were instances where small gossip would reveal information about unofficial contests and tournaments held in other towns, a trainer looking for the Gym Leader, and other small and interesting tidbits of information.

The subject that seemed to be going around lately revolved around a supposed 'super Ralts'. It had actually started weeks ago when a young boy began telling people about a strange 'Blue-Eyed Ralts' that used physical abilities against him. Nobody had thought much about it and had figured that the boy was making up a story because he couldn't capture a Ralts that he probably found. After about a couple days, the talk centering on the Pokemon had dwindled down to almost nothing.

However, when it was revealed that two more people had managed to meet the extremely elusive 'super Ralts' -- along with it's possible mother, -- the talk began to spread even more. One sighting from a kid could be ignored as some kind of prank. Three sightings of the same Ralts, however, was much harder to ignore, and people soon became increasingly curious about the possible nature of it and truly wondered if it existed.

Now it seemed as if there was another sighting of the Ralts, and this time it was spotted walking around a small town/boarder-line village just west of Saffron along Route 7. The gossip had mentioned that the elusive Ralts had picked a fight with an Umbreon and had won with both physical and mental abilities. Nothing else was known at the time other than that the Ralts had to go to the Pokemon Center afterward.

After learning of what was and wasn't known at the time -- gossip wasn't always reliable, but there was always at least some truth, -- Sabrina found herself interested and curious over the authenticity of the information. If it _**WAS**_ true, she felt that it would be a great learning experience to find and meet with the Ralts. The emerald-haired woman had no desire to catch it; she just wanted to see if it would be willing to talk with her and reveal how it was able to hold its own against an Umbreon. If so, then she'd probably learn some ways on how to help her Pokemon last longer against Dark and Ghost types.

It had only taken a few moments for her to return home -- which was attached to the Saffron Gym. Luckily, it didn't seem as if there would be any trainers challenging her for the Marsh Badge or just to prove trainer superiority by defeating her.

As she entered, she was greeted by her mother. "Welcome home, honey." The older woman said with a smile. "Did anything happen during your walk?"

"I met a young girl who had access to psychic powers, and so I offered to help her learn how to advance her abilities." Sabrina answered as she returned the smile. She still couldn't believe that she had mercilessly turned her mother into a doll and kept her as one for a long time until almost two or three years ago. As she opened her mouth to continue, she found a pair of purple disembodied hands placed in front of her eyes. "Haunter," Sabrina began with a giggle, "I see that you have returned from your usual trip into the forest."

"Haun!" Haunter announced with his own laugh. The ghost Pokemon would often go out into the forest for at least three to five days a month. During that time, it would feed on wild Pokemon within the forest by first paralyzing them and then proceeding to suck out their life to satisfy its hunger. It would also occasionally feed on the dreams of passing trainers, but not enough to leave them with any permanent issues; it had made that promise to Sabrina.

After welcoming the Pokemon back, Sabrina made her way to her bedroom and entered. The central part of the room was bare except for a round rug lying upon the floor. The reason for this was because she would often use the area for meditation, and having the space clear allowed for an easier time in finding the center.

Walking over to the rug, Sabrina lowered herself onto it and crossed her legs. As she placed her hands in her lap, she closed her blue-violet eyes and began to try and find her center. It didn't take long, and she continued to remain calm until her mind's eye managed to obtain a mental image of her surroundings. What the emerald-haired psychic was hoping to accomplish was to see if she could reach out far enough and possibly find any nearby Ralts.

After what seemed like an eternity, and already at the point past her limit, Sabrina began to gain a vague image of a forest clearing with a waterfall and stream. Within the clearing were two Kirlia, a Gardevoir, and two-- no, three Ralts. The third one was sitting up on a tree limb with its arms behind its head and one of his legs hanging lazily off of the branch. From the position of its head, Sabrina was certain that she saw a pair of clear blue eyes.

Suddenly, the image was gone, and Sabrina found herself lying on her back and panting heavily. It was apparent that she had gone way beyond what she should normally have been capable of, and her headache and exhaustion were proof of that. If anything, she would need at least three days rest to recover from the stunt that she had just pulled; something she was berating herself for.

One thing was for certain, though. She now knew that there really was a Ralts with blue eyes, but she still had no clue where it could be found at. What she did know was that it lived with a family in a forest clearing near a waterfall. "Just… follow the water." She said softly to herself before closing her eyes to rest. She decided that she could probably take a small vacation outside of the city next week. Of course, she'd probably have to convince her father to handle the gym while she was out, but that wouldn't be too hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma blinked from his position upon the tree limb that he was lounging on. For some reason, he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched, but it had only lasted for a few seconds before disappearing completely. He had attempted to reach out with his senses to see if there was anything nearby, but all that came up were Shia, her children, and some other random Pokemon moving around within the forest. Deciding that it must have been his imagination, Ranma went back to his thoughts concerning his visit to that small town earlier.

Since he had previously only been around Pokemon since he had appeared in this world, and had only met up with four humans in that time, he had gotten incredibly used to being a Pokemon. While he first had issues about the whole ordeal, he found that he had started to become less and less spiteful to the new form. After visiting a town full of humans, however, he found himself back at square one. While he wasn't spiteful or hated being in his current form, he found himself annoyed with the whole ordeal of being only an 'animal' of sorts.

This was why he was currently trying to think of any possible way he could return to his true form. Water wouldn't work for some reason, and there had to be a reason. Why was he incapable of turning back to his human form when his father had clearly been able to? It just didn't make any kind of sense at all. Perhaps if he continued to train and increase his psychic powers--

/-Hey Ranma!-/ The mental shout from Maria had caused Ranma to jump and lose his balance. The young Ralts proceeded to fall off of the limb, but managed to right himself and land on his feet instead of his head. With a relieved sigh, he raised his head and glared at Maria.

/-Oops, I didn't mean to startle you.-/ The Kirlia continued with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. Ever since Ranma had managed to get telepathic communication down, Shia decided that it would be better for them all to use it instead of communicating verbally. She had stated that it would help get Ranma accustomed to speaking telepathically. /-Anyway, how about -- for preparation for when you become a Kirlia -- I show you, and help you with, some dancing?-/

Ranma placed his arms into an x-formation. /-No way, no how am I going to participate in such a girly thing!-/ The thought of tip-toeing around and doing various twirls was at the forefront of his mind, and he didn't like it at all.

Maria tilted her head. /-What do you mean girly? All Kirlia's love to dance; even Nori participates in dancing.-/

/-Yeah,-/ Nori began as he directed a glare at the young Ralts, /-So are you trying to say that I'm girly because I dance?-/

Ranma scratched the back of his head. /-Well, I wouldn't exactly consider twirling around in things that resembles a mini-skirt and pigtails to be manly. Seeing you do something like that is kind of disturbing and creepy.-/ That was especially true when you learn that the one doing it looks like a girl, but is in reality a male. /-Jeez, it's going to be so embarrassing if and when I evolve into a Kirlia.-/

Nori was about to send a psychic attack at the Ralts, but was halted from doing it by his sister. The alternate-colored Kirlia gave an annoyed look in Maria's direction, but proceeded to turn around and make his way over to Chokoto and Mia by the water. This allowed Maria to turn her attention back towards her pseudo-sibling.

/-Ranma, there's nothing… girly about dancing. In fact, it could very will help you if you ever get into a fight.-/

That statement had managed to grab some of Ranma's attention. /-How do you figure that one?-/

/-Well, dancing will allow you to dodge and move to the side easier.-/ The Kirlia demonstrated by running about a meter before doing a small half-twirl and quickly leaping to the side. /-Also, because of the structure of a Kirlia's feet, we can move as soon as our foot touches the ground.-/ Maria proceeded to leap forward, and as soon as the tip of her foot touched the ground, she quickly deviated into a different direction and proceeded to do it a couple more times. /-Us Kirlia aren't really quick or adept at doing things like that, though. However, you'd be great at it; what with your physical training and all.-/

Ranma had to admit that the Kirlia did make some sense. With the way that the feet on a Kirlia were, it'd be incredibly easy to move around and turn on a dime. Still, he was rather reluctant with the idea of evolving and actually having to put up with ballet-like dancing and permanently looking like a little girl whether he was in male form or not. /-I still don't think--/

Maria grabbed hold of his hands and stared at him with large eyes. /-Please, Ranma? You'll have to learn at some point when you do evolve, and if you're not ready, you could find yourself falling flat your face.-/ A smile appeared on her lips. /-Besides, you don't have to look… girly while doing it. I bet you could make it look really cool or something without it being all showy.-/

/-Maybe…-/ Ranma answered as he thought about it. He didn't have to get into the rhythm and do the dancing that he had watched both Maria and Nori do. He could just learn how a Kirlia moved and prepare for it when he did end up evolving.

/-If you agree, I'll help you learn Shadow Ball.-/

The young Ralts blinked at that. He had been wondering how to do that move, and the desire to learn it had escalated once he had fought Ayanna. Besides, there was no harm in agreeing to learn the movements for when he did end up becoming a Kirlia; the only ones around were Shia and her children. If there had been a human around, the idea of it would be too embarrassing.

/-Alright, Maria, you've got a deal.-/ Ranma said with a nod.

The higher evolution Pokemon responded to this by gleefully glomping onto the Ralts. /-I was hoping you'd agree!-/ Pulling away, Maria began walking backwards and pulling Ranma with her by his arms. /-C'mon Ranma, it won't take long, and I'll teach you Shadow Ball right after!-/

A sweat-drop appeared on Ranma's head as he was being pulled through the motions. /-This is going to be a long session…-/ He thought in annoyance. Still, he'd get to learn Shadow Ball, so it wasn't a total loss.

xxA.Nxx

It appears as if drawing attention to himself has earned Ranma quite a growing reputation; both good AND bad. Here's hoping he won't get into TOO much trouble.


	5. Like an Ant Fighting A Tank

A Ralts in Moonlight

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of Fukufics and The Fanfiction Forum for pre-reading.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Pokemon Speech/

/-Telepathy-/

Chapter 5

If one were to enter the laboratory of Dr. Garren, they would notice that the place had the appearance of that of your average scientist. The low hum of computerized machinery and bubbling of various liquids could be heard coming from almost every inch of the darkened laboratory. The very atmosphere of the room -- from the somewhat odd equipment to the tubes and containers filled with objects varying from normal to disturbing -- was one that screamed 'mad scientist'.

The term itself wasn't an uncommon one when talking about the various scientists who worked for the criminal organization of Team Rocket. Many times, a certain scientist would work on one single subject and manage to create several diabolical inventions for that very purpose. One such example was Professor Sebastian. Residing within the Johto region, he was known to work on the theory of Pokemon evolution. The man was known for his invention of a device that forced Pokemon to evolve.

There were some scientists, however, who didn't stick to one subject, and they were known to work on even more deranged and odd experimentations that usually seemed to actually bring out positive -- if you could consider it as such -- results for the criminal organization. Dr. Garren was one of those scientists.

"Hmm…" The aforementioned scientist hummed as he sat back in his chair and continued to observe the footage that he had finally received from Tomiko. Dr. Garren was an elderly man in his mid 60's with a balding head. The man possessed large white sideburns that were connected to a mustache and long white beard. His small, beady, and calculating black eyes could be seen behind a pair of pince-nez glasses. On the right side of said glasses, there was a beaded string connected to the glasses that wrapped around his neck so that he didn't lose them if they fell off.

Taking a moment to stroke his beard, Dr. Garren thought about what he had just witnessed while watching the video footage. The Ralts that had fought against the Umbreon in the video truly was something that he had never seen before. Its martial arts ability showed the type of skill that could only be found in both humans and Fighting Pokemon that took that kind of thing seriously. It was as if the small creature's fighting ability came naturally to it.

Then there was the Ralts's psychic power. For some reason -- from the scientist's observations -- the creature's ability in that aspect seemed to be somewhat lacking; as if it was almost completely new to its power. Still, with what little it did have, the Ralts had managed to show that it had a strong grasp on how to go about using its psychokinetic power. The creature appeared to also have a tightly controlled grasp of its teleporting ability from the couple or so times that it had used the move.

The use of Ice Punch was another point that the scientist was interested in. While it wasn't impossible for a Ralts to learn the move, it did spark a hint of curiosity within the elderly man. Just where did the creature learn to use the skill, and why did it decide to go with that one instead of the other elemental punches. It was also interesting to note just _**HOW**_ it used the move to end the battle. The more Dr. Garren learned of the Ralts, the more excited he found himself becoming.

'I think I actually will allow it to grow some more within its natural environment.' The scientist thought as he tapped his fingers together. The idea had originally crossed his mind, but he had found himself moving more and more to the idea of having the Ralts be plucked up as it was. After watching the footage, however, he truly was curious about how the creature would grow naturally.

There was also the subject of it changing sexes with the application of water. The audio conversation between Nurse Joy and the Ralts -- though it was impossible to hear the telepathy; so the Pokemon's side of the conversation was lost to him -- was boring, but it did provide that interesting tidbit of information. The very thought of that aspect also filled the mad scientist's head with ideas that could be toyed around with. 'I wonder which way would allow for better breeding and produce stronger children. Would the results be different based on if it was the paternal or maternal parent?' An evil smile played across the man's lips as an equally sinister laugh exited. He didn't think the prospect of studying a Pokemon would ever seem as much fun as it did at the moment.

His glee was momentarily cut short when his mind suddenly began to wonder if Tomiko really was right about the idea of the Ralts becoming too strong if left where it was to grow. After watching the footage, he had a better inkling of its current power, and any more moves or power it gained could end up making it hard to capture. Perhaps it would be better to…

'No,' Dr. Garren thought to himself with a chuckle, 'It would be best to leave the thing to its own devices for now and observe it from afar.' There was honestly no telling how fast the Ralts grew, and to blindly move in without any foreknowledge would be a foolish thing to do. There was also no telling just where it even lived. For now, the best thing to do would be to sit back and observe whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was better to first know your target; especially when said target possessed abilities beyond that of its species.

As he made his way across his lab, Dr. Garren came to a stop in front of a small computerized control panel attached to a large glass storage capsule. 'Besides, with enough precaution and genius, even the strongest Pokemon can be easily defeated.' The elderly man gently placed his hand on the glass and observed the creature on the other side. "I think you'd probably agree with me."

The creature on the other side of the glass could only give the man a spiteful glare with its dark red eyes. "Dreavus!" It growled toothily as its hair waved menacingly. The creature was a Misdreavus; a ghost-like Pokemon that wore a red beaded necklace with flowing hair and purple-ish pink tips. As the Ghost-type Pokemon floated around on the other side of the container, it had the appearance of one that was tired and ragged. The Misdreavus had tried to break out of its prison, but the glass and tube it was stuck in easily absorbed its Ghost and Psychic-type attacks, and if it tried anything else, a special security function would administer a painful electric shock.

"It's good to know that you still have an incredible amount of spirit left within you." Dr. Garren commented with a chuckle. "Experimenting and studying a specimen that has no will at all is just so tiresome and boring, so it's nice when the creature of study still thinks it can fight back." Another growl from the Misdreavus caused him to chuckle even more as he moved to the side of the glass and placed his arm into a special glove. Using it, he quickly reached out to touch the side of the creature's cheek. In response, the Misdreavus attempted to sink its teeth into the glove, but missed as Dr. Garren quickly moved his hand away. "My, my, such a distrusting little girl you are."

"MIS!" Misdreavus growled back in hatred.

"Hu hu hu…" The scientist chuckled in amusement as he removed his arm from the glove. "Have some patience; you'll be free of your confines soon enough." His captive stared at him with eyes full of shock and hope. "After a few more experiments, that is, and you'll be released into the custody of a _**NICE**_ Team Rocket grunt that is in need of a Pokemon. You're quite strong, so it'd be rather stupid to not put you to good use." Dr. Garren noticed the sadness that flashed across the Misdreavus's crimson eyes.

Ignoring the look completely, the mad scientist turned away and walked off from the area holding the containment pod; completely ignoring the sorrowful wails that seemed to echo throughout the very laboratory. All that was on the vile man's mind was the various ways that he could put the newest target of his interest to use for when they did get around to capturing the Ralts.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Garren!" A female voice shouted as the entrance to the lab opened. The woman who was attempting to catch her breath appeared to be in her mid 20's with incredibly large glasses set in front of vivid green eyes. Her raven-black hair was tightly tied backwards, and her lab coat was buttoned messily as she placed a hand to her chest. "I didn't realize that my lunch had taken so long!"

Dr. Garren just gave a small humph in response. "You're always late for everything, Rachel. I often wonder why I took your useless ass on as my assistant."

"Because I'm your beloved granddaughter?" The woman asked with an innocent tilt of her head. When the man didn't give any kind of answer, Rachel turned her attention to the computer screen that had paused footage on it. "Oh, is that the blue-eyed Ralts that the rumors are talking about!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's the Ralts." The scientist responded in an almost dismissive manner. "It truly is an incredible specimen and goes very well beyond what the rumors are saying." After a moment of silence, Dr. Garren made his way over to computer consol and pulled a disk out of one of the slots. "Rachel, I'm going to deliver this disk to Giovanni. He's been most curious about the information going around, and so I think he'd be very pleased to see this."

"Alright, I'll just--"

"Stay here and touch _**NOTHING**_." Dr. Garren interrupted with a pointed glare towards his granddaughter. "I know you often have a hard time understanding me when I say things, but I hope it gets through your head this time. If you do anything that causes any damage to any kind of equipment of mine, I will ask Giovanni to place you among the ranks of a Team Rocket grunt and force you to go through training. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Rachel gave a few quick and panicked bows towards her grandfather. "I understand perfectly! I won't touch anything at all, grandfather!"

Dr. Garren took one last look at the young woman before making his way towards the exit. "Do not touch anything. I'll be right back." That was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him.

For a moment, Rachel stood completely still, but then her lips turned into an amused smirk. Wasting no time, she quickly hurried over to the computer control panel and inserted a disk into the slot. Without hesitation, she began to copy the video information that was still present on the computer onto the disk. Nobody would suspect a thing if she finished her job quickly.

The sound of the door opening caught the young woman's attention, and she watched as a person who looked exactly like her entered the lab. "I-- I'm sorry I'm so late! You see, I-- Huh?" The Rachel who entered halted as she stared at a person who looked exactly like a clone of her. "Who are-- What are-- How am I there when I'm here!?" She shouted as she pointed a waving hand towards the doppelganger. "Who are you!?"

"Troublesome…" 'Rachel' said in a low voice as she pulled out a Poke Ball and gave it a toss. "Spinarak, stop her from running!" The instant the Poke Ball opened, the small green spider-like Pokemon spit out a long strand of silk that successfully connected with the real Rachel and stuck her to the wall. A second strand of silk immobilized her mouth. "There, now you won't do any unnecessary screaming." 'Rachel' said with an amused laugh as she finished copying the video footage and snagged the disk. As she was about to turn around, the impostor's ears picked up the sound of a depressing wail. Turning her head, 'Rachel' noted that it was coming from a Misdreavus trapped behind the glass of a machine.

Making her way over to the machine, the imposter stared at the control panel for a moment before pressing a button. All at once, the glass tube rose upward and vanished into the top of the machine. The Misdreavus that was formerly trapped could only stare at the thief in confusion. "Drea?" It didn't take long for it to get a clue and quickly make its way out the window and to freedom.

'Rachel' didn't acknowledge the fleeing Pokemon as she made her way over to the true Rachel who was struggling within her bonds. The imposter merely flashed a cute smile as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small card. She stuck it to the still sticky silk binding the young woman's mouth before walking out the door. She would have jumped out the window, but there could have been some witnesses, and using the door would be less inconspicuous.

The real Rachel continued to struggle, but her binds seemed to only tighten. It wasn't long, however, before Dr. Garren returned. Once the scientist spotted his granddaughter's trapped form, he quickly made his way over. "Don't tell me you touched something when I said not to, you stupid girl. I told you that I-- What's this?" Dr. Garren asked as he plucked the card off of the sticky silk and examined it. The card was a simple purple in color with what looked like the silhouette of a red eyelash upon it. "I think I've seen something like this before, but where?"

All at once, the man's eyes widened as recognition came to him. "The Phantom Thief, Brodie." He whispered to himself before he centered a glare onto his granddaughter. "What did he steal?!" Dr. Garren soon realized that he wouldn't be getting an answer with his granddaughter trapped within silk, and so he quickly freed her mouth. "Now, tell me what that bastard was doing here, and how could you allow him to trap you like that?!"

"W--Well," Rachel began, "I had just arrived from lunch, and after opening the door, I saw someone who looked exactly like me. I didn't get a chance to do anything before she… he used a Spinarak to do this to me. He was doing something by your computer, and he also took a disk of some kind. He then released the Misdreavus that you had in that machine over there." Honestly, she was glad that the Misdreavus was set free. It was always depressing to see it so sad, and the wailings always sent chills down her spine.

The elderly scientist eyes widened even further as he quickly made his way over to the computer. He soon noticed that his computer _**HAD**_ been tampered with. His next destination was the now vacant machine that formerly held the Misdreavus. "Stealing from a Team Rock scientist… the nerve of that bastard."

"Um-- Grandfather, can you help me down now?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to think, you stupid child." Dr. Garren growled out. Now there would be more people learning of the true power of the blue-eyed Ralts, and the very idea was not good at all. The Misdreavus could easily be found again since he had implanted a tracking device on it, so that wasn't too big of an issue. The other issue was what he'd have to bring up with Giovanni and probably be punished for not realizing that the thief was impersonating his own granddaughter. Unless…

"Rachel, we are going to go directly to Giovanni and explain to him how your stupidity let a thief enter and make off with important information." The scientist explained calmly as he fixed his glasses. "I doubt he would be pleased, and it's possible that you will be busted down to the position of a grunt for your ineptness."

His granddaughter looked at him with large eyes. "But grandfather," she pleaded, "It wasn't my fault at all. I arrived just as he was doing whatever it was he was doing, and I didn't have time to run before he stuck me to the wall!" If anything, it was the scientist's fault for not realizing that anything was wrong. "I don't want to be punished and become a grunt!"

"And I'm not about to take the blame for this." Dr. Garren responded with a piercing glare that sent shivers down the young woman's spine. "My intellect is too vital! You, however, possess the perfect mind capacity for a bottom-rank grunt."

"Grandfather…" Rachel whined out with tears in her eyes. Why did her own grandfather have to be such a… bastard?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small beads of sweat rolled down Ranma's cheeks as the young Ralts attempted to use his psychokinetic power to keep a log hovering over the slowly moving stream. The log itself was rather heavy, and keeping such a large object afloat was taxing upon his ability. Over the past few days, Shia had presented Ranma with a few different exercises that could help in building and training his mental abilities. One of the exercises was incredibly easy. All he had to do was sit under the waterfall and meditate; calming his mind and using his psionic energy to 'split' the water coming down so that the water fell around him instead of on him. While it was easy, keeping it up for a long time was tiring.

The second exercise was also easy to do. All Ranma needed for it was to use his power to keep a ball of water afloat in the air, and then he'd have to morph and change the sphere into different shapes. The next part of that training was to also make the water move and dance in intricate patterns of increasing complexity. If too much power was used, the water would break apart. If too little was used, the exercise just wouldn't work. The Ralts needed to remain constant in however much power he used during it.

The third exercise was a little more difficult than the other two. What Ranma had to do was keep the log that he was holding up in place and prevent it from falling for as long as he could. Once the log was in the right position, the young Ralts would have to keep it afloat while he attempted to walk across it and to the other side. The exercise was about training oneself to do two things at once; use psychic powers and move around at the same time. It was much harder than it sounded.

None-the-less, since he had already tried the other two methods -- and actually found the second one to be fun, -- he decided to finally try the third. He honestly hadn't expected for it to be as difficult as it turned out to be. At first, lifting up the log didn't seem to be too hard. It took a good deal of mental energy, yes, but it wasn't that bad. It was when he got to the point of hovering the thing over the stream when he really started to regret his decision. Keeping such a heavy object floating in one place for an extended period of time was hard, and it caused him to curse the fact that he currently lacked the needed power to keep it going.

That didn't stop him, however, from hopping onto the log to try and make his way to the other side. The bad thing was that hopping onto the log was like adding almost 15lbs of weight onto a barbell that someone was already having problems lifting. So with that, Ranma's concentration was broken, and both he and the log fell into the stream with a large splash; scattering various fish in the process.

Ranma -- once she managed to get her head above the water -- could only feel a sense of déjà vu as she stared back into the eyes of an annoyed Poliwag that wasn't happy to be tossed around by the sudden intrusion in the water. The Pokemon quickly gave her a slap upside the head as it turned around and swam away muttering something about 'weird sex-changing annoyances'.

/-I think it'd probably be a good idea to practice with the other two training methods I mentioned.-/ Shia said in an amused voice as she used her own mental power to pluck the young Ralts out of the water and set her onto the ground. /-Before you try this one again, you should build up your stamina and reserves.-/

/-I didn't think that log would be that heavy-/ Ranma answered as she lay on her back. /-I had no problem physically picking it up, but when I tried it with my psychic power…-/

Shia sat down next to the Ralts and placed a hand on her head. /-You're making incredible progress with your abilities, though. In a way, you were like a newborn Ralts when you first came here. You had no real knowledge of how to consciously use your abilities, and you had no control over them. It's been a little over a month since you've came into your abilities, and you've made incredible process. You've also made good headway on learning several other abilities as well.-/

What the Gardevoir said was true. Ranma's progress within just a month was greater than what a newborn Ralts could usually accomplish in the same time. Not only had he been able to build up his mental power, but he had also learned how to successfully teleport, use his psychic power, Ice Punch, Shadow Ball, and had also attempted to learn Magical Leaf. While he had no problems with teleporting or using Ice Punch, he found that Shadow Ball liked to occasionally blow up in the process of creating it if he was taking too long to form it, and it sometimes fizzled out just a few feet away from him. Magical Leaf, on the other hand, was difficult to control, and the leaves sometimes refused to follow the directions he wanted them to go in.

Ranma could only nod in agreement at what Shia had stated. In the long run, she was still glad that -- out of anything else -- she had transformed into a creature that possessed a great deal of incredible and fantastic abilities that allowed her to do things that she could never even have dreamed of doing before. Sure, the cost of it was the years of martial arts ability that she had trained hard for, but it seemed like she could easily regain those back, and these psychokinetic abilities actually seemed to be worth it. In the long run, it could have been worse, and the creature that Ranma turned into _**COULD**_ have been something terrible like an Oddish or one of those Poliwags.

The young Ralts's musings were cut short when something small and round hit her upside the head. /-Ow, what the hell?-/ She asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. Upon inspection, Ranma noted that the object was an apple. It was rather large, and while the upper part of it was a deep red, the lower part was an orange-ish yellow. /-Where'd this come from?-/

/-Sorry about that, Ranma!-/ The mental voice of Chokoto announced. Turning around, Ranma noticed that Mia and Chokoto were waving in her direction. /-We were playing with the apple by mentally tossing it back and forth, but Mia put too much power behind her toss and sent it your way.-/

/-Um… would you like to join us?-/ Mia asked softly. /-You just have to use your power to make the apple hover, and then you toss it to one of us. When it comes your way, you just have to catch it with your power again.-/

Ranma stared down at the apple for a moment as she thought about it. She honestly didn't have anything better to do at the moment, so why not? The Ralts let a small smirk grow on her lips as she hopped to her feet. Giving the apple a small toss upward, Ranma grabbed onto it with her mind before giving it a toss in Mia's direction. Blue eyes then watched as Mia instantly grabbed onto the projectile before quickly spinning it around her body and shooting it into Chokoto's direction. The female Ralts's brother jumped back a few inches and caught the apple before sending it in Ranma's direction.

Immediately catching the apple as soon as it was close enough, Ranma copied what Mia had done and spun the apple around herself before shooting it back towards the female Ralts. The process went on a couple more times -- with Mia and Chokoto doing various stunts with the apple in the process -- before Ranma finally realized just what was going on.

At first glance from a normal observer, the activity that the three Ralts were participating in was merely a childish game of catch… only with the use of psychic power. However, as Ranma was beginning to figure out, there was a much deeper meaning to it. The whole thing was an exercise in mental control. It seemed to involve a constant use of mental energy to keep the apple floating, and just enough to send the fruit towards the next person without adding too much or too little. Causing the apple to do various motions in the air before sending it to the next participant was also reminiscent of the exercise with the water ball.

'This is kinda cool.' Ranma thought to herself as the apple came back to her. Upon jumping about a couple feet in the air, the human-turned-Ralts grabbed onto the apple and spun it around her vertically for three turns before sending it off back towards Mia. The more she used and became comfortable with her abilities, the more Ranma found that she absolutely loved them.

Upon receiving the apple again, Ranma proceeded to do something different. Instead of performing various stunts and shooting it off, she jumped onto the fruit and proceeded to balance on top of it in a crouched position. With a shout of enjoyment, the young Ralts flew around on top of the apple while keeping her mental connection intact. Since the apple weighed _**A LOT**_ less than the log from earlier, the weight was no problem. /-ALRIGHT!-/ She shouted.

Shia and her children could only stare in shock and awe as Ranma flew around seemingly without a problem at all. /-Well… that's certainly different.-/ It was the only thing that Shia could even think of.

/-That's awesome.-/ All four of her children said at the same time with wide eyes. Why didn't they ever think to try something like that?

Their amazement was short lived, however, due to Ranma accidentally losing control and smacking right into the side of a tree. /-And that wasn't.-/ Nori commented dryly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later found Zashi scratching his head in puzzlement. He watched as Ayanna continued to train against his Heracross. Over the past several days, the Umbreon had seemed to be incredibly intent on training, and only insisted on fighting against Heracross. Zashi figured that the reason for the Pokemon's stubbornness and desire to continue were from her defeat against that Ralts not too long ago, but to constantly fight something that you had twice as much vulnerability to was just silly… right?

"Okay, I think it's time you two take a break." The teen said in an attempt to break up the training. Both of the Pokemon were exhausted, and the constant training didn't seem to be going anywhere at all. "You too, Ayanna. I think you should rest a few days before trying to train again."

The Umbreon actually gave him a defiant look. She was breathing hard, and her fur was a complete mess, but she was unwilling to quit until she defeated her opponent. Ayanna wanted to be completely ready for when she did face Ranma again so that she didn't suffer another embarrassing defeat. 'I would have won if it wasn't for that stupid Ice Punch.' The Umbreon thought as she leapt into the air and began charging a Shadow Ball. /Eat this, Skara!/ Ayanna shouted as she shot the attack directly at the Heracross named Skara.

Said Heracross was breathing heavily as well, but he was in much better shape than the Umbreon he was fighting against. The large beetle Pokemon was annoyed with the fact that Ayanna wanted to constantly train against him without rest. In all honesty, he would rather take a long rest than continue the needless battle. In fact, once Skara noticed Ayanna jumping into the air and that she had started charging a Shadow Ball, he decided to act now and get the fight over with.

Quickly bringing his wings out, the Heracross shot directly towards the Umbreon just as the attack left her mouth. Without slowing down, Skara tilted his horn before making a quick motion that managed to swat the ball away. He then continued on and Mega-horned Ayanna in the stomach before lifting her up and quickly tossing the other Pokemon towards the ground. /Forgive me for my action, Ayanna, but I do not wish to fight anymore./ Skara stated with his eyes closed.

"Shit!" Zashi shouted as he rushed forward in an attempt to reach the falling Umbreon. Without missing a beat, the teen made a quick dive and caught Ayanna before she hit the ground. After sliding a couple feet on his back, Zashi pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced down at the Pokemon in his arms that was short of breath. "Damn it, I told you two to knock it off, didn't I? What the hell is wrong with you, Ayanna?"

Zashi was met with a weak and ashamed look from Ayanna as she remained completely silent. The Umbreon watched as Skara landed next to the two and gave his own apologetic bow.

"Hera…" The Heracross stated simply.

"It's not your fault, Skara." Zashi stated with a sigh as he glanced back at the Umbreon in his arms. "Just what the hell is it that you're trying to prove anyway, Ayanna? Is it because that Ralts defeated you and you want to get back at it?" The teen obtained his answer when the Pokemon averted her gaze. With a shake of his head, Zashi continued. "I think you're being stupid about it."

"Eon?" Ayanna asked with a wide-eyed look at being called 'stupid' by Zashi.

"Maybe that Ralts is stronger than most other ones, but the only reason it defeated you was because you underestimated it and seemed angry. I'm sure you would have defeated it if you were in control of yourself." The trainer proceeded to shrug. "Whatever the reason is, I doubt you have to foolishly train until you drop. I bet you'll defeat it if the both of you fight again, keep your cool, and you don't underestimate it."

'Maybe…' Ayanna thought for a moment before giving the teen a happy lick on the cheek. 'Zashi is so smart!'

Pushing himself to his feet, Zashi pulled out a Poke Ball and recalled Skara back into it. "C'mon Ayanna, let's go home and have you rest. We're not going to do any training for a few days; got it?" Once he received a somewhat reluctant nod from his Pokemon, Zashi began walking away from the small clearing and back to his house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that was the Umbreon that lost to the Ralts." Sabrina said to herself as she watched the teen walk off with the Umbreon in his arms. The emerald-haired woman was initially curious about the training session going on between the two Pokemon, and so she had stopped to witness it. From what she could hear, it was incredibly obvious that the Umbreon felt embarrassed and ridiculed by the loss that it had suffered; a common theme among Pokemon that lost a battle.

"It looked kind of angry." A small voice next to the woman said. This prompted Sabrina to glance down at the young pink-haired girl who had accompanied her on the trip. "Was it really bad that it lost?" The young girl asked with a tilt of her head.

Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment to think. Originally, she was going to go on this 'vacation' alone, but when she mentioned her planned trip to the child during a mental training exercise a couple days ago, the girl had asked if she could go with her. Sabrina was reluctant about the idea at first, but figured that it would have been a good learning experience for the girl for when and if she ever decided to become a Pokemon trainer. Besides, bringing a child with her might ease the inevitable tension that would occur if she only appeared by herself. Of course, the girl had to get permission from her parents before she could even think of traveling, but considering that Sabrina was the one she was going to go with, her parents had agreed to the idea.

"It depends, Zoe." The Psychic Gym Leader finally said. "In any normal circumstance, a trained Umbreon should be able to defeat a Ralts by having the upper hand in experience, higher form, and advantage of type. It is a blow to the Pokemon's pride and ego to be defeated by an opponent who lacks."

Zoe nodded in understanding as she followed the emerald-haired woman. "But couldn't that Umbreon win if it put in a little more training?"

"It very well could." Sabrina answered with a nod. "However, considering that the Ralts was skilled enough to defeat it at this point in time, it could possibly become rather difficult for the Umbreon to obtain the victory through a period of short training. This is especially true if the Ralts is also putting in some more training and learning other skills that could be of use. Also, if it ended up evolving into a Kirlia, the chances of that Umbreon winning soon would drop considerably." Sabrina became silent for a moment before continuing on. "Of course, it's not impossible for a weaker opponent to defeat a stronger; it just takes more drive and skill."

"It sounds like training Pokemon could become really confusing." Zoe said with a small finger to her lips. Becoming a trainer sounded like it there was a lot more involved than just knowing type advantages and attacking. "Um-- Sabrina, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"How do you know where this Ralts is? You said we're going to find it in the forest, but how--"

Sabrina raised an arm and pointed to a slowly moving stream that was jutting out from a rather dense forest. "My vision showed that the Ralts and its family live in a small forest clearing that contains a stream. If we follow that very stream, we should end up at our destination." Sabrina had spoken in a low enough voice for the young girl next to her to hear. She didn't want to run the risk of somebody listening in on the conversation to learn of the location and spread it around. "Also," the young woman began as she glanced down at Zoe as the two entered the forest, "I can sense that you seem nervous about entering the forest."

Zoe glanced up at Sabrina with a wide-eyed look before turning her head. "I'm not nervous at all, Sabrina. It's just that I've never been in a forest before." She also didn't know what kind of Pokemon lived within the forest, and if some of them were viscious or not. The young girl wouldn't voice her problem to the older woman, though, because she didn't want to seem like a scared little girl.

"Duskull…" A soft, raspy voice stated from near the shade of a large tree. Zoe slowly turned her head to see what looked like a large skull wearing a black robe. Its single crimson eye floated between its two pitch black eye sockets. Upon noticing that the young pink-haired girl seemed nervous over seeing it, the Duskull drifted slowly towards her. While it was usually a nocturnal Pokemon, it couldn't pass up the chance to spook a young child. "Duskulllll…"

Zoe's body began to shake slightly as the ghost Pokemon neared her in a slow and threatening manner. She had been told by her parents before, and had heard other parents tell their children the same thing, that if they misbehaved, a Duskull would come for them and spirit them away into the darkness. Of course, it was probably just one of those tall tales, and she hadn't done anything bad to attract a Duskull, but she still found herself petrified.

"G-- GO AWAY!" The young girl shouted when the Pokemon was almost right in front of her face. To her shock, she managed to send off a psychic pulse that had smacked into the Duskull and sent it flying backwards into the tree. The skull-faced Pokemon took a moment to stare at the girl in some confusion before promptly vanishing from the area. It didn't want to stick around and get tossed around again by more psychic powers coming from the odd little girl. "W-- What happened?"

"You just scared off that Duskull with a psychic pulse." Sabrina answered with a small smile. She was going to intervene and help the younger girl out before the Pokemon frightened her too much, but then Zoe had managed to knock it back. "Your slight imbalance in emotions allowed you to delve into your psychokinetic power and use it to repel the thing you feared."

"Um…"

"Your fear allowed you to use a strong psychic pulse to push away the thing that was scaring you." Sabrina said in a much more simple explanation. "Those who usually have strong psychic powers need to keep watch on their emotions. If they lose control of themselves, they could accidentally use their powers without meaning to."

Zoe tilted her head. "Is that why you usually speak in a boring and emotionless voice?" She had wondered why the woman mostly spoke in a monotone voice with an emotionless expression upon her face. It wasn't that Sabrina lacked emotion; she just kept tight control over them. When she wasn't controlling her emotions, or caught unaware, she would act like any normal young woman would.

A small sweat-drop appeared on the side of Sabrina's head at the mention of 'boring and emotionless voice'. "That's one reason." The Psychic-type Gym Leader answered with a small smile. "Another reason is because I've been doing it for several years, and so it tends to come as natural."

The young girl gave a nod of understanding, and she was about to say something when she felt something land on her head. The fact that she had an unknown something sitting on her head was enough to make her stop in her tracks. "What just landed on my head?" Zoe asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Finding it hard to keep a small giggle from escaping her lips, Sabrina reached out and managed to get the Pokemon to hop on her hand. The emerald-haired woman proceeded to move her hand away from Zoe's head and bring it down for the girl to see. "It's just a Swablu, Zoe. They are known to have a habit of perching on top of a person's head."

"Wow, it's so cute!" Zoe announced with wide eyes. The creature in question was a small and round blue bird with white cotton-like wings. On its head were two small feathers sticking up, and its beak was white. As soon as Zoe was about to move, the Swablu jumped off away from Sabrina's hand and went back to its perch on the young girl's head. "I think it likes me."

"Blu Blu!" The bird called before taking its cotton-like wing and rubbing it against the girl's face.

"H-- Hey, what's it doing?" Zoe asked in a muffled voice.

"You must have some dirt on your face." Sabrina answered in amusement. "Swablu are known to hate the presence of dirt and grime, and so they use their wings to clean whatever it is that's dirty."

For a split second, Zoe wondered about the idea of keeping the bird around the house and let it go wild whenever dusting needed to be done, but she doubted that her mother would like the idea of her just bringing a random Pokemon home out of the blue when she wasn't even a trainer yet. Besides, they already had a pet Skitty, and that was enough trouble to take care of.

Just as sudden as it had started, the Swablu stopped in its cleaning of the young girl's face. "Blu!" The bird Pokemon announced as it began flapping its wings and lifted off of the girl's head. It then proceeded to fly off and follow the stream until it was out of their sights. Its sudden disappearance caused Zoe to feel somewhat sad at the fact that it didn't stay any longer.

"It seems to be leaving for a waterfall so that it could properly clean itself off." Sabrina answered the unasked question that the young girl next to her was wondering. 'And where there's a waterfall, there should be a certain Ralts and its family.' The emerald haired woman added to herself before turning her attention to the pink-haired girl. "Let's go, Zoe. If we hurry, you might be able to see it again, and I'm certain that if we follow the Swablu's path, we will also meet up with the Ralts that we are trying to find."

"Really?" Zoe asked with wide eyes at the mention of both the Swablu and the Ralts. "C'mon, Sabrina," she said as she grabbed onto the older woman's hand, "Let's hurry up so we can get there!"

"There's no need to pull me so hard, Zoe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmm…' Shia thought as she turned her head and glanced in the direction that the stream entered into the dense wood. The Psychic Pokemon had the feeling that someone of special ability had entered the forest, and that same feeling had an inkling that whoever it was that had entered was heading in their direction. While there weren't any alarms going off within her mind that screamed out 'danger', it was still a good idea to take precaution for if something did indeed happen. For the time being, though, the Gardevoir went back to the meal that she, her children, and Ranma were in the middle of eating.

/-Hey,-/ Maria said with a pout as she stared at Ranma, /-I was going to eat that mushroom!-/ The Kirlia had reached for it, but just before her hand touched the mushroom, it flew from her grasp and into Ranma's before the young Ralts had popped it into his mouth. /-There's still plenty, so you didn't have to take that one, Ranma.-/

Ranma shrugged as she ate some fish that Shia had cooked along with the wild vegetables and mushrooms via Will-O-Wisp… a skill that was really handy to have. /-It was the biggest one.-/ She stated simply as she used her psychic ability to nab some daikon and Oenanthe roots. Ranma especially liked the Oenanthe roots, and still found it odd that she could eat it without a problem; considering that the roots were known to be toxic. 'He' had once eaten some by accident when 'he' was younger and were near a stream. Needless-to-say, 'he' had ended up ill, and Genma had explained that 'he' was lucky to be alive since the roots themselves were sufficient enough to kill a cow.

'Guess this body's system has a natural immunity to the toxin.' Ranma thought as she glanced at Shia and noticed that the Gardevoir seemed to be slightly on guard for some reason. Ranma was able to spot the subtle glances that Shia kept sending towards the direction of where the stream flowed.

/-Do you _**HAVE**_ to use your psychic abilities just to take some vegetables?-/ Nori asked in annoyance as a daikon he was attempting to pick up was pulled towards the young Ralts. /-All you have to do is pick them up with your hands.-/

Ranma gave the alternate-colored Kirlia a look as she raised both of her arms. /-Ya mean these round nubs for hands, genius?-/ She asked with a hint of sarcasm regarding the still sore subject. Sure, she could pick up and hold things as if she had hands, but it wasn't the same as actually having them. /-Yeah, I can see how they're the coolest hands in the whole world.-/

Chokoto, Mia, and Maria had to stop themselves from laughing, and Nori sent the young Ralts an annoyed glare while grumbling about 'smart-mouthed little idiots'.

/-Besides,-/ Ranma began, /-I don't see what the problem is. I have these psychic powers, so it makes sense to use them whenever I can, right?-/ After a moment of silence, her question was answered by a group of small nods. /-Why should I mostly limit them to fighting, training, or boring tasks when I can also use them for fun and other things?-/

/-You mean like flying around on that apple?-/ Mia's tiny mental voice asked with curiosity. /-Watching you do all those spins and loops makes me dizzy.-/

/-It was awesome how you managed to keep the apple in one place and do several jump kicks while landing back on it, though.-/ Chokoto added as he ate a mushroom. Watching that had been like viewing some kind of mid-air performance. Ranma would jump off of the airborne apple while keeping it in place with psychic energy, do a few kicks and punches in mid-jump, and then land back on the apple before doing it again. /-But it must have really hurt when you missed the apple a few of the times you did and fell on your butt.

Reaching back and rubbing her bottom, Ranma frowned as she remembered all those times she missed the fruit and plummeted to the earth below. While the collision with the ground did hurt, it wasn't enough to stop her from trying to perfect her ability to control objects in the air. The Ralts also wondered if she could also make herself fly without the need of an object. Ranma's face took on a slight green tinge when she thought about how it would be easy to put too much psychic pressure on her entire body and crush an organ by accident. An event like that wouldn't be very pretty at all.

The minute sound of flapping wings, followed by a joyous call of 'Blu', caused Ranma to turn her head and watch as a Swablu sailed out of the trees and made its way over to the waterfall where it lowered itself onto the surface of the water and happily began to clean itself off. The scene honestly wasn't that much of an odd one, because Ranma had witnessed a few Swablu having fun with the waterfall over the past few days. /-Hey, Shia, why have I been seeing so many of those Swablu lately? Before a few days ago, I haven't seen one, but now it seems like they keep on appearing near the waterfall.-/

/-That's because it's currently spring.-/ Shia answered despite still seemingly preoccupied. /-Swablu don't normally live near human-populated towns, but they migrate close to them when mid-spring comes around.-/

Finishing up with its cleaning, the blue bird Pokemon left the water and flew over to the family of Psychics enjoying their meal. Swablu proceeded to land on top of Ranma's head and stare down at the remaining scraps of food. /Oh, You're all eating!/ It stated in a sing-song voice. /Do you have any berries that I could have?/

A frown appeared on Ranma's lips. /-Just why are you sitting on top of my head.-/ She asked in annoyance. /-Do I look like some kind of landing zone to you?-/ The bird Pokemon wasn't heavy, but one of its feet was latched onto her horn, and that was slightly throwing off her empathic abilities by interfering with the signals she received from her surrounding area.

/Well… no./ Swablu replied innocently.

/-Then get off!-/ Ranma shouted as she tossed her head forward in an effort to dislodge the bird from her head. The creature, however, remained perfectly in place. /-Get off of my head!-/

Swablu continued to hold on. /Nuh-uh, I'll get dirty if I hit the ground! I don't want to get dirty!/

Ranma gave off an annoyed growl. /-Then use the damn wings you have and fly!-/

/You don't have to yell so loud. Your voice is giving me a headache./ Swablu answered as it finally flapped its wings and lifted off of the young Ralts's head. /That was such a rude way to get somebody to get off./

Ranma was about to respond back, but Shia managed to get a word in first. /-Excuse me, but I'm hoping you could confirm something for me since you came from that direction.-/ The Gardevoir pointed towards the wooded area that the Swablu had flew out of. /-Did you, by any chance, happen to see any humans coming in this direction?-/ Of course, she had already known that a presence in the forest was making its way towards them, but was hoping that the bird Pokemon had any physical details concerning the issue.

/Yep, yep, I did see a couple humans coming in this very direction./ The simple statement managed to grab the complete attention of Shia's children. The four of them gave the Swablu a shocked look at the thought of some humans coming right towards them. Ranma, on the other hand, turned his attention towards Shia and finally realized why the Gardevoir had seemed so occupied. /One of them was -- I think -- a human child, and the other was a human adult. I don't think they were that far away from this spot./

Shia turned her head towards the line of trees and bushes near the stream. /-They're almost here.-/ She said in a calm, and yet still guarded, voice.

/-What?-/ Mia asked in complete shock. /-What are we going to do?-/

/-We're going to hide, right?-/ Chokoto asked.

Maria shared the same sentiments as her younger brother and sister. Nori, however, simply crossed his arms and stared in the direction that the humans were coming from. There were only two, and besides, they outnumbered whoever was out there. Next to him, Ranma gave off a yawn before scratching her cheek.

/-No, we're going to stay here.-/ Shia answered. /-I sense no malice or evil intentions coming from either of them, and besides, it's too late to hide without them knowing of your home.-/ She nodded her head in the direction of where two heads were poking out from behind a tree.

Ranma ran her hand across the spot where her nose was supposed to be and stared at the two people slowly walking out from behind the tree. One of them was a young woman who appeared to be in her early 20's and had long emerald green hair. Ranma couldn't get a clear view of the woman's eyes from the distance she was at, but she could tell that they were dark.

The second individual appeared to be a young girl of around the age of either eight or nine. The young girl had long and pink hair that was brought up into a pair of ponytails, and on the top of her head was a lone strand of hair that just seemed to defy gravity. The expression on the girl's face seemed to be one of barely controlled awe and amazement at what she was seeing.

"Sabrina, look!" The young pink-haired girl announced as she grabbed the older woman's hand and pointed in their direction. "You were right when you said that we could probably see the Swablu again if we hurried." She then proceeded to give a small wave in the bird's direction. "And those Ralts and Kirlia are so adorable." The girl added in a soft voice before glancing at Shia in awe. Of course, she ended up falling into silence when she noticed that the entire family of Psychics was staring directly in her direction. She also ended up disappointed when the Swablu took off without even acknowledging her.

Ranma then watched as the woman -- Sabrina from what the younger girl said -- slowly raised her hands to show that she wasn't trying to be a threat. This was then followed by the emerald-haired woman walking into the clearing with calm and careful steps, and the young girl behind her followed at the same pace. Ranma could sense that the two, just as Shia had said earlier, had no negative emotions coming from them, but it never hurt to stay on guard.

"I am not here to capture anybody." Sabrina said in a calm voice as she stopped and continued to hold her hands up. "I am only here to meet with the Ralts that has blue eyes."

Ranma could feel the presence of five pairs of eyes turning to her direction after the woman had mentioned that she was here to meet with her. If anything, this meant that she would end up catching some flak from Nori about being widely known and attracting people to their home. 'Eh, I'll deal with it later.' Ranma thought to herself as she got to her feet and lifted the front part of her 'hair' so that her eyes could be seen. /-I'm right here, lady.-/ She answered as she observed the woman. /-So whaddaya wanna meet with me for? If it's to try and capture me…-/

/-I assure you that I have no intention of capturing you.-/ Sabrina answered in a telepathic voice. The action caused Ranma to almost fall backwards onto her ass in shock while Shia's eyes widened in interest, and the Gardevoir's children also showed signs of shock at the fact that the young woman was suddenly able to pull out telepathy. The only one in the area who wasn't shocked about the revelation was Zoe, but she did find the ability amazing, and hoped that she could manage to do it someday. "I would only like to meet with you so that my curiosity could be put to rest."

/-You can use psychokinesis?!-/ Ranma all but screamed in shock with her mouth wide open as she pointed in the woman's direction. The young Ralts turned his attention to Shia. /-Hey, I didn't know that humans could actually be able to use psychic powers!-/ Stopping for a moment, she blinked at her use of the word 'human'. 'I've been spending too much time among Pokemon.'

"It's not exactly an ability that is common among the human race." Sabrina answered with a small nod. "And even then it's not often that a person has the control and skill available to actually do more than short-term predictions and bending of spoons."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Shia entered into the conversation. /-But you have the ability to do much more than that.-/ It wasn't a question; it was a point-blank accusation. /-And I take it that the young girl you have with you also has some strong psychokinetic ability as well.-/ With that statement, her children diverted their attention to the young pink-haired girl standing slightly behind the older woman.

/Wow, I didn't think I'd ever meet any psychic humans./ Maria said to herself in a small voice. Her siblings shared her very sentiments.

"I have had psychic abilities since I was a little girl when they first manifested." Sabrina answered with a sad smile as she remembered how she lost herself as she grew in psychic power. "But I suppose it would be a good idea to introduce myself." The emerald-haired woman gave a small bow. "I am Sabrina; leader of the Saffron City Pokemon Gym, and this girl," Sabrina motioned towards Zoe, "is named Zoe. I'm helping her learn about her psychic abilities."

As soon as the introduction was out of the way, Ranma found herself blinking in confusion. The human-turned-Ralts glanced into Shia's direction for help. /-What's a Pokemon Gym?-/

/-I'm afraid that I don't know much about them.-/ Shia answered with a frown. /-All I know is that they are a place that Pokemon trainers always seem to visit.-/ While she did have an extensive knowledge in various fields, Shia was still, in essence, a Pokemon that lived in the wild and didn't have a great deal of interaction with human and trainer society.

Sabrina decided to pick up on the explanation. "A Pokemon Gym is a place where trainers visit to both train their Pokemon and obtain badges that would allow them to enter and compete in the Pokemon League; an annual and regional tournament where the trainers compete to see who the best is." If she had been able to see Ranma's eyes, Sabrina would have seen them sparkle at the description of the league. "The leader of a Pokemon Gym is normally the strongest trainer of said place, and it is they who decide if a normal Pokemon trainer is deserving of a gym badge. If the trainer manages to win the challenge, then they receive the badge as proof."

/-Heh, hey,-/ Ranma began as she waved an arm in excitement, /-Does that mean if I defeat you, I could end up with one of these badges?-/ The very idea of traveling around and collecting badges as proof of defeating several strong opponents was incredibly enticing. /-C'mon, I'll challenge ya right here and now!-/ She added with a wide and excited smirk. Behind her, Shia and the others couldn't help but sigh at the human-turned-Ralts's brashness.

Taking a moment to blink at the Pokemon's challenge, Sabrina couldn't help but let a smile appear on her lips before a full-blown giggle started to erupt from deep within. The Ralts truly was different from most others, and almost seemed to act human.

/-Hey, quit laughing!-/ Ranma shouted with a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. Did the woman think she was too weak to be of any kind of challenge? When the woman continued to giggle, Ranma couldn't stop herself from growling out in annoyance before pointing directly at the human psychic. /-Quit laughing and send out whatever Pokemon you have so that I could kick its ass and earn that badge! Then it'll be _**YOU**_ begging _**ME**_ to help teach you how to train your Pokemon.-/

'Oh, smooth move, Ranma.' Nori thought to himself with a shake of his head.

'Definitely biting off more than he can chew.' Shia and Maria thought at the same time. The former, however, thought the experience would probably be a good one to teach Ranma just how strong certain Pokemon could probably be.

Sabrina's laughter died down at the statement from the young Ralts. With a raised eyebrow, the emerald-haired woman reached down and pulled out a Poke Ball. "My, you definitely do sound sure of yourself." Sabrina said in a calm and emotionless voice. "What do you say about making a small wager in regards to the outcome of this battle? If you win, I'll give you the badge that you want."

/-And if I lose?-/ Ranma asked with a hint of suspicion. /-Don't ya try pulling any crap about me becoming your Pokemon if I lose, because I'm not gonna be put into one of those stupid balls.-/ She pointed at the sphere for emphasis.

"Oh, I don't care about you becoming my Pokemon." Sabrina answered with a shake of her head. "If you lose this battle, you'll have to agree to help me train this girl, Zoe, in her psychic powers." Sabrina glanced down at the pink-haired girl next to her.

"Huh?" Zoe asked with a blink as she glanced up at the older woman. The sentiment was mimicked by Ranma as well.

"You see, she's a beginner, and all she really knows how to do at the moment is push objects a few feet away. She needs help in figuring out how to harness her abilities, and I can't help her all the time because I have to run the Saffron Gym." Of course, she could always get her father to run it for her during her absences, but she had fun accepting challenges. "And even though you are currently a Ralts, you still have strong enough psychic abilities that would allow you to help."

Ranma blinked as she glanced at Zoe for a long moment. Having to help the girl didn't sound like that much of an issue for losing. In fact, it sounded like it'd be easy enough to do. /-Alright,-/ Ranma answered. She had confidence in her abilities, and so that badge would be as good as hers. /-You have yourself a deal.-/

/-Are you sure you should?-/ Chokoto asked with a hint of worry. The woman _**WAS**_ supposed to be a strong trainer and leader of that gym thing, right? He and his siblings could only blink when their mother told them that it would be a good idea to move out of the way. /-But mom, what if she decides to capture Ranma?-/

/-I sensed no falsity within her claim that she would not catch Ranma, and I could feel that she had serious intentions with following her bet.-/ Shia said as she shoed her children to the side. /-Besides, you all know how Ranma can get when her stubbornness is at a peak. There's no talking sense into her.-/

/-I heard that!-/ Ranma shouted in indignation. Turning her attention back to the emerald-haired woman, the Ralts smirked. /-Whenever you're ready.-/

"So your name is Ranma?" Sabrina asked in interest. Pokemon giving each other names wasn't unheard of, but since humans couldn't understand the language of Pokemon, it was rare to actually know if a Pokemon had one or not. "Well, Ranma, I hope you're ready, because I'm not backing down." With that said, Sabrina gave her Poke Ball a small toss. Just as it was about to fall towards the ground, the ball opened up and released a bright light that flew to the spot in front of Ranma and began to materialize into a shape.

Once her opponent fully appeared, Ranma couldn't help gape as she glanced upward. The creature was about five feet tall with a slightly humanoid body structure. Its skin was yellow, and its head had a fox-like appearance to it. The thing's eyes were sinister looking, and at the end of its nose was a large mustache. It also almost seemed to wear brown body-armor, kneepads, and large arm bracers. The thing's hands consisted of three fingers, and both hands each carried a large… spoon?

Even though the creature had an intimidating appearance, Ranma could only blink in confusion at the presence of the spoons. /-Hey, what's with the spoons? Do they mean that you're always hungry or something?-/ Why else would someone carry spoons around with them if they didn't think they'd become hungry?

The creature stared directly down at her for a moment before closing its eyes. /-Little lady,-/ it began in an articulate fashion, /-I am an Alakazam. These spoons are not for eating; they are for increasing and controlling my incredible psychic ability.-/

Ranma puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at the 'little lady' comment. Maybe she didn't have that big of an issue with what form she was in -- since both forms were nearly the same, and she often found herself not realizing what form she was in until it was mentioned, -- but having it blatantly pointed out by being called 'little lady' was enough to piss her off. /-That's it, hurry up and start the fight, spoon boy!-/

"Alaka…" Alakazam mumbled unintelligently under its breath as it glanced in Sabrina's direction. /-Are you serious, Sabrina? Do you honestly expect me to battle against the lowest form of the Ralts evolutionary line? She won't be able to even put up a fight, and it seems as if it would be overkill to use me in this battle.-/

/-Hey, I resent that!-/ Ranma shouted in indignation as she fiercely pointed at the large Pokemon. /-Maybe I am a Ralts, but I'll still kick your ass!-/ Her patience was honestly being taken to the limits at the moment.

/-Then again,-/ Alakazam began, /-I think I see why you want me to partake in this battle.-/ The fully evolved psychic Pokemon raised its spoons and stared intently at the young Ralts it was about to fight. /-Whenever you are ready, little lady.-/

Growling over the use of the second 'little lady' comment, Ranma shot forward as fast as she could in hopes of taking her opponent by surprise. What she wasn't aware of was that Sabrina was directing telepathic commands to the Alakazam that only it received, and so it came as a shock when she suddenly found herself unable to move any part of her body. /-What happened? Why can't I move?-/

/-You have fallen prey to Disable.-/ Alakazam responded as its eyes continued to eerily glow. Without anymore words, the fox-like psychic mentally lifted the young Ralts a foot into the air before tossing her several meters away. /-I would recommend that you give up this battle, because I do not wish to hurt a child like you who has no chance.-/

From her position on the ground, Ranma couldn't help but glare at the Alakazam for its insinuation of her being weak and unable to fight. /-Yeah, that's what a certain Umbreon said before I made her eat those words.-/ Ranma bit back before instantly vanishing from view via Teleport. She reappeared above Alakazam and extended her foot to deliver a kick to her opponent's head. However, the larger Pokemon had received word from Sabrina that the Ralts was above it, and so it lifted its head and halted Ranma's kick about an inch from its head.

/-You are indeed determined,-/ Alakazam commented before it sent Ranma flying for a second time. /-However, it is futile to try and fight one who is way beyond your current abilities. If you were a Kirlia, you _**MIGHT**_ have stood a chance, but as you are, it is hopeless.-/

/-Go take your spoons and shove them!-/ Ranma responded as she pushed herself to her feet. Was her opponent really so far out of her league that she couldn't even land one measly little hit? Ranma halted before shaking the thought out of her head and beating the side of it with a hand. 'C'mon, don't think about things like that! There ain't nothing that's _**THAT**_ good.'

Little did Ranma realize that her show of hitting herself upside the head was attracting various thoughts from all the parties within the area.

/-Oh joy, I think Ranma's mind just snapped.-/ Nori stated with a half-lidded gaze as he watched his pseudo-sibling's erratic behavior.

/-Is she okay?-/ Mia and Chokoto asked at the same time with a hint of worry.

/-Maybe that Alakazam did something.-/ Maria provided with a hand to her cheek. Next to her, Shia couldn't help but allow a sweat-drop to appear on the side of her head as she wondered if she should try and call the match off. The sweat-drop only grew larger when Ranma began to laugh out loud.

"Sabrina, what happened to her?" Zoe asked in complete confusion as she tugged on the older woman's sleeve.

Sabrina was at a bigger loss for words than she had ever been in her life. "I… don't know." She glanced directly at her Alakazam and noticed that it, too, was slightly confused as well.

Unaware of, or completely ignoring, everyone's thoughts on her actions, Ranma confidently pointed at the Alakazam with a smirk firmly planted on her lips. /-Don't count me out just because I'm a lower evolutionary form, spoon boy. You haven't seen anything yet!-/

/-Then I would advise you to show me what I haven't seen, because as it is, you don't stand a chance.-/ Alakazam answered in amusement. The young Ralts certainly was an odd one of her species.

Mouth twitching slightly in response, Ranma quickly rushed forward with her hands held close in front of her and waiting for the right moment. When she saw Alakazam's eyes starting to glow, the Ralts quickly formed a Shadow Ball between her hands before firing it off it off at the larger Pokemon. Following up on this, Ranma leapt high into the air and sent another Shadow Ball at the Alakazam from a different angle. To her shock and annoyance, the fox-like psychic teleported from the line of fire and reappeared behind her as her feet touched back on the ground. Spinning around, Ranma watched as her opponent crossed its glowing spoons together. With a small 'eep', she quickly managed to teleport out of the way just as a multi-colored beam of energy fired out from the spoons and collided with the spot that she had been a second later.

'That was close.' Ranma thought from her spot on a tree branch. If she had been hit by that beam at point-blank range, it probably would have _**HURT**_. A frown soon appeared on her lips as Ranma considered the spoons that Alakazam seemed to always hold. 'He said they increased his power. Doesn't exactly sound like a fair deal in this fight at all.' At that point, Ranma's frown turned back into a smirk as an idea popped into her head. 'Well, it'll even the odds a little.' She thought as she teleported from her spot…

…and reappeared in front of the fox-like Pokemon. /-Hey!-/ Ranma shouted as she pointed directly towards the sky. /-Look, it's a UFO!!-/ For a moment, the Ralts wondered if it was actually a good idea to use such a lame distraction. 'Damn it, he wouldn't be the type to fall for--'

/-Really?-/ Alakazam asked as he pointed his head skyward to try and find the supposed UFO. The very action caused Ranma to face-fault. /-I don't see anything. What are you trying… to…-/ The larger Pokemon couldn't help but blink as he stared at his left hand and noticed that his spoon was gone. Glancing into Ranma's direction, Alakazam noted that the young Ralts was innocently spinning the spoon around. /-You… stole my spoon?-/

Off to the side, Sabrina was just as shocked about the outcome. She had never heard of a Kadabra or Alakazam having their spoons outright stolen out of their hands in the middle of a battle. 'Interesting, there definitely is much more to that Ralts than she lets on.' Glancing over in the direction of the Pokemon's family, Sabrina could tell that the event wasn't as shocking to them; that meant Ranma's actions were something of a commonplace.

/-Yeah, I did.-/ Ranma replied as she twirled the spoon before pointing it directly at her opponent. /-Now this means that the battle's more even!-/ The human-turned-Ralts proceeded to jump back before firing off a psychic pulse. Alakazam was still shocked that his spoon had been outright stolen from his hand to do anything, and so he was hit by the attack and pushed a few meters backwards.

/-Wow…-/ Ranma said as she stared down at the spoon. The attack that she had used had come out stronger than it normally would have without the spoon, and Ranma wondered why the utensil caused any difference at all. 'Oh-- wait-- the fight.' She thought as she brought her attention back to the battle and noticed that Alakazam seemed to only be slightly scuffed from the attack. 'Is there really that much of a difference in ability between us?'

/-Maybe you did manage to take my spoon,-/ Alakazam began slowly, /-But that doesn't mean that it will put you on equal footing with me. At most, it may have only raised your psychic power by 10. I will say, however, that the psychic blast you hit me with was much more powerful than something like you should be able to do, but it is sadly of no use.-/ Then, with an inhuman speed that not even Ranma could follow, Alakazam appeared in front of the Ralts with his empty hand glowing brightly. The larger Pokemon then lashed out with a punch that sent the smaller flying backwards and onto her back.

As she tried to get up, Ranma found that her body had somehow been weakened due to that strange hit. /-What the hell did you do?!-/

/-Drain Punch-/ Alakazam provided as he reclaimed his stolen spoon that had fallen out of Ranma's hand. /-It is an attack that drains energy from an opponent. Do not worry, though, for you will be just fine with a little rest.-/

'That actually sounds kinda cool.' Ranma thought as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Now was not the time, however, to laze around and admire an attack in the middle of battle… even if it was an interesting ability. 'Maybe making that bet with that Sabrina lady wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.' It was then that something occurred to her that caused the Ralts to turn her head. 'Wait a second, if trainers usually give commands to their Pokemon, then why isn't Sabrina…' She trailed off when her eyes caught sight of said trainer just staring at the battle with her eyes glowing brightly. It was only a split second later when realization dawned on her. 'She's sending commands that only Alakazam could hear!'

A deep frown appeared on Ranma's lips. The very idea of trainers yelling out what attacks for there Pokemon to use bugged her, because it would be incredibly easy for someone to already create a counter or stop the attack itself. It also annoyed her because of the fact that it meant that it wasn't a fight between two, but a two on one battle. In effect, the trainer giving commands seemed like interference, and while Sabrina wasn't shouting out commands, she still told Alakazam what to do instead of allowing him to fight on his own. To Ranma, it honestly took what fun there was that had been present out of the fight.

Glancing around for something to use as some form of a distraction, Ranma found the apple that she had been using over the last couple of days to fly on. Reaching out with her psychic powers, Ranma lifted it into the air -- much to the confusion and curiosity of all those present -- before snapping her arm into Sabrina's direction and firing it at the emerald-haired Gym Leader. /-Stay out of this!-/

Sabrina didn't have time to react before the apple smacked right into her head with enough force to break her concentration on the connection that she and Alakazam shared. "Ouch…" The Psychic Pokemon trainer said as she rubbed her head and glanced down at the apple that the small Ralts had hit her with. Looking back at Ranma, Sabrina saw the Pokemon blow her a raspberry. "She… knew I was giving instructions to Alakazam, and so she attacked me in an effort to distract me from doing it."

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Zoe asked as she glanced up at the woman and noticed her odd expression. "Is it odd for a Pokemon to attack a trainer?"

"There have been odd cases of Pokemon attacking trainers during a battle, but that usually happens due to an attack being misfired, or -- in some cases -- a trainer's Pokemon being tossed backwards and crashing into the trainer because they couldn't move out of the way or wanted to save their Pokemon. However, wild Pokemon usually don't outright attack the trainers due to being in the middle of a heated battle. It has happened before, but that's usually because both human and the Pokemon in battle are close enough to each other for attacks to actually hit the trainer, or they have gotten in the middle. That Ralts, though, actually took the time to throw that apple at me in an attempt to get me to, as she said, 'stay out of this'." It definitely was perplexing to the emerald-haired woman.

As the discussion was going on, Ranma had already turned her attention back to her slightly perplexed opponent. /-I think the fight will be more even now that I dealt with that.-/ She said with a smirk before creating a quick Shadow Ball and firing it off at the larger Pokemon. Ranma watched as the ball collided head on with the Alakazam, and without missing a beat, Ranma teleported to a spot in front of fox-like Pokemon and delivered an Ice Punch that only managed to encase the front part of Alakazam's torso in ice. 'Damn, he's too big.'

"Alakazam," Sabrina called out, "Push her back with Psychic."

Ranma cursed as she found herself tossed back several meters from the powerful psychokinetic blast. She was breathing a little heavily due to the use of her abilities, but was glad to know that she seemed able to continue far longer than in the fight she had with Ayanna. 'At least I was able to give Spoon Boy some things to remember from this fight.' Ranma thought with a smirk as she stared at the scuffs that Alakazam was sporting due to the large Shadow Ball that connected. The ice was also something to think about.

Sabrina chose that moment to say something that managed to send some chills down the human-turned-Ralts's spin. "Alakazam… Recover."

/-Say what?-/ Ranma asked as she glanced in Sabrina's direction. She then turned back to Alakazam when the spoon-wielding creature started to glow. Ranma's jaw dropped as she watched the ice and small amount of damage that she had inflicted upon him completely vanish. It was almost as if he had never even been in a fight yet. /-W-- What,-/ Ranma began as she raised a shaky hand and pointed at her opponent, /-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!-/

/-It is called Recover, little lady.-/ Alakazam answered; earning an audible growl from the Ralts at the use of 'little lady'. /-It is a move that removes the damage done from a fight and replenishes one's health.-/

Ranma could only stare in shock. Not only did the technique sound like something from a video game, but it just wasn't fair! It was like someone working hard on a fence, and once they manage to get a certain amount built, another person comes and breaks the entire thing so that nothing was left to show for it! Here she was; scuffed up, dirty, bruised, and winded, while her opponent looked as if he just stepped out of a shower!

So enthralled was she in her mental rant about the unfairness of the move, that she completely missed Sabrina ordering Alakazam to use 'Psycho Cut'. When Ranma's attention finally returned to the fight, the last thing that she saw was Alakazam's crossed spoons glowing brightly before he unleashed a large purple-colored energy blade that flew at her at a speed that she couldn't even follow.

The next thing Ranma knew was the meaning of the word pain as the energy blade crashed directly into her and sent her careening right into a tree where the attack dissipated and left her to slide down to the base of the tree. The Ralts tried to move, but found that her whole body ached like hell and seemed to not want to respond properly. Still, she wasn't ready to give up the fight with the 'cheating bastard' and attempted to push herself into a standing position. Ranma proceeded to try and create a Shadow Ball, but the attack failed due to exhaustion and having her shoulder suddenly flaring up in pain. Both issues combined forced her to her knees.

When a gentle hand placed itself to her cheek, Ranma glanced up to see that Shia was kneeling right next to her. There was an obvious look of concern adorning her features, and Ranma could also sense the very feelings of concern and worry flowing from the Gardevoir like water from a stream. /-I-- I'm okay.-/ Ranma lied as she pushed herself into a wobbly standing position. /-I'm still in the middle of a fight. I'm not gonna let a little pain and Spoon Boy's stupid Recover ability stop me.-/

/-No, you're not in the middle of a fight anymore.-/ Shia answered as she pulled the Ralts into her arms and stood up. /-I believe that this is going to end right now. You are in no condition to continue with this one-sided fight.-/

/-No way!-/ Ranma announced with a defiant look. /-I can't admit defeat like this! I just… have…-/ She trailed off when the Gardevoir gave her the kind of look that a mother would usually a child when they meant that their word was _**FINAL**_.

"I think your mother's right." Sabrina said as she appeared next to Shia. Her normally emotionless face was apologetic. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have had Alakazam use Psycho Cut. I had a small lapse in judgment and thought that she would be able to quickly get out of the way." The emerald-haired woman proceeded to give a small bow.

/-That's quite alright.-/ Shia answered with a small smile. /-She's an unusually quick healer; all she needs is some rest, and she'll be fine by tomorrow morning.-/

Sabrina smiled. "That's good to know." She turned her attention to the small Ralts in Shia's arms. "Well, it looks like you lost the fight and wager. I guess you'll be helping me train Zoe in her psychic abilities."

/-That wasn't even a loss!-/ Ranma shouted in annoyance. /-It was interrupted. If I could just--/

/-No-/ Shia said firmly.

/-But if I--/

Sabrina shook her head. "I'd have to agree with your mother that attempting to battle in your condition could be hazardous to your health."

Ranma was going to comment on the mother thing, but decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to. /-How about if--/

/-Ranma…-/ Shia began in a way that caused the Ralts to shiver. /-It's only one loss. I'm sure you'll be able to get over it and move on.-/ After-all, it was only normal for one to lose a fight every now and then. That was especially true if the opponent was leagues ahead in ability and power.

'No way…' Ranma thought with obvious displeasure. She couldn't believe that she had ended up losing as easily as she did. Maybe she didn't put as much effort into it as she usually did, because she should have done better! /-Hey,-/ Ranma began as she turned her attention to Sabrina. /-Tell Spoon Boy that I'm gonna kick his ass the next time we end up fighting.-/ She wasn't going to rest until she managed to defeat the jerk.

Sabrina could only blink at the statement. "I'll… make sure Alakazam knows of your challenge." Choosing Alakazam to fight the Ralts definitely wasn't a good way to get to know her abilities. Maybe they would allow her to sit in and watch how Ranma trained when she recovered from her injuries. 'She really is an odd one.'

/-Also, can somebody show me how to use that Recover ability?-/ The Ralts asked with interest evident in her voice. While she did think the move was a blatant cheat, it would still come in handy for if she was in trouble.

Sabrina slowly shook her head negatively. "I'm afraid that a neither a Ralts nor its evolutions are capable of learning Recover. There are only a few species capable of learning the move, and you're not one of them."

/-You've gotta be kidding me!-/ Ranma shouted as she tried to move forward, but winced due to her body's pain. Just who was the wise guy that decided who could and couldn't learn what? /-I don't care what ya say. I'm gonna figure out that move even if it takes forever.-/ Ranma finally said with a determined and annoyed look.

Sabrina and Shia glanced at each other. For some reason, something was telling them that it might very well be possible.

xxA.Nxx

Nothing in this spot at the moment.


	6. A Change in Scenery

A Ralts in Moonlight

The series used in this work of fiction are not owned by me. I do not own any of the series in here. They are owned by their respective creators or whatever.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Pokemon Speech/

/-Telepathy-/

Chapter 6

Ranma couldn't help but send small, fleeting glances towards the entrance of the clearing as she slowly walked away next to Sabrina and Zoe. The Ralts could still see Shia and the others near the entrance as they watched their pseudo-family member leave. This caused a slight twitch to appear on Ranma's lips as she returned her attention to the path ahead. A large part of her didn't want to leave the ones who had taken her in and helped her in understanding so much about the alien world AND body that she was stuck in.

Her empathic abilities weren't helping with the issue either. When she had said her goodbyes before leaving, Ranma had managed to feel the sad emotions flowing from Shia and the others. They had tried to hide those feelings of sadness, but it tended to be difficult to part with someone that you spent a great deal of time with. Sure, Ranma mentioned that she'd make frequent visits, but the issue was still the same. As such, Ranma couldn't help but remain silent as she made an effort to stamp out the excess negative emotions.

'I should have gotten Shia to heat up some water so I could change.' The Ralts thought as her mind centered back upon her current gender. She would probably now have to wait until she arrived in Saffron before being able to change back, and that decision brought up a question on whether Ranma should or should not explain her curse to Sabrina and Zoe.

The Ralts was pulled out of her musings by the voice of the emerald-haired woman to her left. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Ranma." Sabrina said with a hint of curiosity. "Why is it that you put effort into physical training? I noticed that during the fight with my Alakazam, you seemed to spend more time on trying to fight physically than you did psychokinetically. Even when you were self-training earlier, you seemed to favor your body over your mind." Sure, the Ralts also tossed in some psychic abilities, but those weren't used as much.

/-Why shouldn't I?-/ Ranma responded as she glanced upwards at the woman. /-Having a weak body makes me feel vulnerable, and while I can do a whole bunch of cool things with psychic powers, it wouldn't mean a thing if I there's a moment I can't use them and don't have anything else to fall back on.-/ Dark-type Pokemon was the first thought that had come to Ranma's mind.

Zoe took a moment to glance down at the small Pokemon. "Where did you learn how to fight?" The question was an innocent one, but it nearly caused the Ralts to stumble in her tracks. "I only saw you doing it, and so I'm wondering if any others in your family can as well."

Ranma gave a quick shake of her head. /-I'm the only one who practices martial arts. None of the others are interested in it.-/ Internally, the human-turned-Ralts hoped that the subject would be dropped with that answer.

"Then how did you learn?" Sabrina asked as her interest continued to pique. She couldn't help but notice the empathic Pokemon had become slightly nervous about the question. "You had to have learned from somewhere, and if it wasn't your family who taught you, then how?"

With her mind whirling at top speed, Ranma attempted to figure out what to give as an answer. She couldn't tell them the truth; who would believe that she was really a teenaged boy from a different dimension? Even if they did believe her, the whole issue would just seem even more awkward than need be. After racking her brain for a few more seconds, Ranma blurted the first thing that came to her.

/-My father was a Gallade!-/ She announced quickly as she recalled the story that Shia had told her not too long ago. /-I don't remember much about him because he was captured by Team Rocket, and I was much younger, but I remember watching him train.-/ Ranma added to the tale by making herself appear saddened over the loss; which had the effect of causing both of her companion's expressions to soften. /-I thought that it was awesome that he could do what he did, and so I decided to mimic him and start training my body so I could become as great as him!-/ As she finished her made up tale, Ranma couldn't help but chuckle humorously within her mind and congratulate herself on thinking that up.

"I'm sorry that your father was taken by Team Rocket." Zoe replied in a soft voice. She had heard numerous stories about how cruel the criminal organization could be to both Pokemon and people.

"You have an impressive dream to shoot for," Sabrina began with a small smile on her lips, "But you do realize that it would be much harder for you to accomplish, right? It would require evolving into a Gallade, and to evolve into one, a Dawn Stone would be needed, and those types of stones are among the rarest of evolutionary rocks; the chances of finding one are extremely low. Plus, that stone would only work on a male Kirlia. Since you're female, your only option would be to evolve into Gardevoir. However, even if you were male, you're more likely to end up evolving right on to Gardevoir before you even found one. In fact, it's been reported that only one out of every 1,500 male Ralts manage to achieve Gallade form." The emerald-haired gym leader couldn't see Ranma's azure eyes widen considerably at the news.

'That doesn't even sound fair.' The Ralts thought with a slight frown. She had had her sights set on finding one so that she didn't have to face walking around as a Gardevoir while male, but now it appeared as if that idea was dashed before she had even begun. 'Wait,' Ranma thought as she shook her head to get rid of the thought. Why should she admit defeat when she still had a chance? Hell, even if she didn't manage to find a Dawn Stone… /-So what?-/ Ranma finally answered as she lifted up her head enough so that Sabrina could see her eyes. /-Why should I have to be a Gallade to accomplish what I want? I don't care if it'll be a harder.-/ She ended her statement by crossing her arms.

"Um," Zoe began as her cheeks quickly started to turn a light shade of pink, "What does a Gallade look like?" Here they were in a conversation about a Gallade, and the pink-haired psychic-in-training had no clue what it even was. The question caused both of her companions to stare in her direction; and action which only increased her embarrassment. "W-- Well, this is my first time hearing about a Gallade, and all I know is that it evolves from a male Kirlia, and that it's strong. All I've ever heard about were Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir." Zoe began to poke her fingers together as her face gained a full-blown blush.

Ranma couldn't help but fall silent upon the realization that she, too, knew next to nothing about a Gallade. She knew that it was a male only species, and she also knew that it was of the Psychic/Fighting type, but she had never even bothered to find out what the form even looked like. 'I should have asked Shia.' The Ralts thought in slight annoyance of the idea of wanting to transform into something different, but not even knowing what the form looked like.

A small giggle almost escaped from Sabrina's lips at the sight of Zoe's embarrassment. "One of a Gallade's main difference from the other members of its evolutionary line is that it has a secondary typing; Fighting. Where as a Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir's power comes solely from their psychic abilities, a Gallade's power mostly comes from its physical abilities; its psychic powers are much weaker than its Gardevoir counterpart." The psychic gym leader noted that she had the attention of both child and, strangely, Ralts. "I could also explain what the appearance of a Gallade looks like, but I think it would be much easier if I showed you an image of one once we get back to Saffron."

Zoe tilted her head slightly. "You have an image of one?"

"I'm a gym leader who specializes in Psychic Pokemon." Sabrina answered. "As such, I tend to study, learn, and familiarize myself with the many different species of known Psychic types; including newer species that happen to be discovered every now and then."

As both Sabrina and Zoe continued to converse with each other on the ins and outs of being a gym leader, Ranma found herself growing bored of listening and turned her gaze to the path ahead and noticed that they were nearing the forest exit. Even if she didn't like the thought of leaving Shia and the others so soon -- since she still had a lot to learn about her psychic abilities, -- Ranma was happy that she would finally be able to 'stretch her legs' and explore more of the world she was stuck in and see just how much more different it was to her own.

"Oh!" Zoe shouted out excitedly as she glanced down at Ranma and grabbed her by the hand. "When we get back to Saffron, I want to take you on a tour of the city! It's a pretty big place, so if you don't stick close to me, you could get lost easily."

Ranma's eye couldn't help but twitch slightly as she glanced up into Zoe's bright and sparkly eyes. /-I think I'd be able to handle myself just fine.-/ It wasn't as if she lacked a sense of direction or anything that would prevent her from quickly gaining an understanding of her surrounding area. 'Why does that remind me of someone?' The Ralts thought curiously.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Sabrina answered with a shake of her head as they finally stepped out of the forest. When Ranma glanced up at her, she continued. "With how things currently are concerning the rumors and information being spread around about you, you'll attract attention a little too easily. If you were to walk around by yourself, you'd be in danger of having a greater number of people trying to capture you than you would if you were with somebody. This is why I feel that unless either of the two of us accompany you, it would be best for you to remain at either my gym or Zoe's home."

Before Ranma could even say anything in response, she found herself embraced by an even more excited nine-year-old. "You can live with me; I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind! I'm also sure you'll get along great with our Skitty."

/-Skitty?-/ Ranma asked as she managed to push herself out of the girl's embrace. She guessed that it was also a Pokemon, but she also had no clue as to what kind it was. /-What's that?-/

"It's--"

Zoe's explanation was interrupted when a sudden shout of 'oh my' was heard from nearby. The trio turned to the source of the shout to see a young woman that was standing near the stream and was staring directly at them. "That Ralts," she began with a saddened look, "You ended up capturing it, didn't you?" The woman had seen Ranma's blue eyes, and knew exactly who she was.

"Yes, I have captured her." Sabrina answered with a perfectly straight face. "However, it wasn't just a capture; she wanted to come with me and train to be stronger after learning that I was the gym leader of Saffron." Sabrina could sense Ranma staring at her as she talked about her 'capture' of the human-turned-Ralts. /-Just go with it; you'll probably have an easier time once the news of you being 'captured' by a gym leader circulates.-/

/-Y-- Yeah, I wanted to go with her because she's a strong Psychic-type trainer, and I'll be able to get some proper training!-/ Ranma quickly added without hesitation.

Upon hearing that the 'capture' was something that the Ralts wanted, the woman's features softened as she glanced down at the Pokemon and smiled. "I see; well, it's good to know that it was your decision to be captured." Her smile turned into a small frown. "But there's going to be a lot of people in town who'll be sad to hear that you're no longer around this area."

/-Really?-/ Ranma asked with a blink at the news. Lifting her arm, she began to scratch the side of her head in thought. /-Maybe I could visit sometime. I mean, I did tell Ayanna that we should fight again.-/ Hopefully the Umbreon wouldn't think that she had just upped and vanished before they had the re-match that Ayanna had said they would have later.

After they finished the small talk with the woman, the trio of travelers walked away from the area and continued on their way to Saffron. What they didn't notice was that the young woman's face gained an almost determined look as she turned around and ran back to town to deliver the news of the Ralts's departure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at a table outside of a local café situated within the small town of Burgundy, Tomiko couldn't help but frown as she continued to drink her tea. She hated having to be stationed in the lame little town she was currently in just to keep a watch on the Ralts that headquarters was extremely interested in; especially when she had no clue where the damn thing lived. If anything, she wished that the damn thing lived closer to the outskirts of either Saffron or Celadon. That way, she could have been able to enjoy the city nightlife. However, it wasn't her current stationing that was causing Tomiko to frown. What was bothering the Team Rocket grunt was the person sitting at her table right across from her.

"…and then all of these crazy women decided that it was a good idea to send me into a pre-mature sleep by pounding the daylights out of me." Rashan finished with a small sniff as he continued polishing his Poke Balls. The maniacal collector was still miffed over being beaten up and told by the so-called 'official Ralts Fan Club' that the small Ralts was 'off limits' to any and all 'evil trainers' that would do it harm. Just where did they get off calling him an evil trainer and setting rules like that?

With a dismissive snort, Rashan carefully glanced over his polishing work on one of the balls. Upon finding that it was clean and shiny enough, the bespectacled trainer carefully stored it away before starting on another. "Like those useless harpies can prevent me from my goal. Once I make their precious icon mine, they'll beg for my forgiveness!" The following laugh managed to send chills down the spines of those present.

Tomiko, on the other hand, began to feel an ever-increasing desire to just outright kill the man in an effort to try and rid the world of a possibly dangerous and very unstable mind. However, just before she could reach her field knife, the sound of someone running caught her attention. Turning their attention toward the source, both Tomiko and Rashan watched as a young woman ran towards the center of town with, strangely, a megaphone in her right hand.

"E-- Everyone," the young woman stated into the megaphone as she tried to catch her breath, "I have bad news!" The woman waited until everything was silent, and she had the attention of almost everyone in the area, before continuing on. "The Blue-eyed Ralts has been captured!"

That lone statement had managed to cause possibly the biggest uproar in the history of the town known as Burgundy. Many young women -- along with several men -- crowded all around the woman who had brought the terrible news and had tried grilling more questions out of her. Many demanded to know just who was it that had the audacity to snatch Ralts, some wanted to know if it was being treated well, and others -- who happened to be trainers -- were hoping to learn the person's identity so they could send a challenge so they could fight the Ralts first hand.

"This is _**UNACCEPTABLE!**_" Rashan shouted as he slammed his hands onto the table as he shot up. The Poke Maniac's teeth clenched and unclenched in frustration, and his eyes smoldered with unbridled hatred at missing his chance to add the Pokemon to his collection. "Whoever it was will pay for stealing _**MY**_ Ralts!"

"Since when was it _**YOUR**_ Ralts, jackass?" Tomiko jibed as she mentally let off a string of curses. Someone had managed to nab her assignment, and once Dr. Garren found out, he would probably blow his top faster than Mt. Chimney of the Hoenn region. 'Damn it, now my assignment's been taken, and--' The Rocket field agent halted as a small smile slowly started to work its way onto her features. Her assignment was merely to monitor the Ralts while it was in its natural habitat, and nothing was said about when and if it was captured. Now that it _**WAS**_ nabbed, it was no longer her problem.

'Once I report this in, they'll most likely send out a team for the job; meaning I can take a little time to myself before heading back to headquarters.' Tomiko couldn't help but think about finally being able to finally visit some bars in Saffron City that she had heard wondrous things about. 'It's definitely been too long since I've had a good drink.' The first thing the Team Rocket grunt needed to do, however, was figure out _**WHO**_ captured the Pokemon, but from the look of the crowd around the young woman, it didn't seem like it would be possible.

"Th-- the person who--" The young woman found that her voice was being drowned out by the various questions and demands that were being tossed at her by the crowd of people surrounding her. After a couple more tries, she finally got fed up, took a deep breath, and placed the megaphone to her lips. "_**QUIIIIEEEETTT!!!" **_She let out in a loud, piercing shrill that caused everyone surrounding her to clutch their hands to their ears and fall backwards.

As she observed her handiwork, the woman couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as she offered the group some apologies. "I'm so sorry, but you were all too loud and wouldn't let me speak." Clearing her throat, she placed the megaphone back in place in front of her lips. "Um-- As I was trying to say, I know the name of the person who managed to capture the Ralts." Excited and curious murmurs met her statement as everyone wondered who the individual was.

"Will you get on with it already?!" Rashan shouted; slamming the palms of his hands against the table again as he did. "Some of us have more important things to do than listening to a mouse stutter ou--" The bespectacled man's rant was cut short as he found his head painfully imbedded into the top of the -- now -- broken table. The hand that had done the deed belonged to a glaring Tomiko.

Feeling that the man was silent enough, the Rocket field agent removed her hand and calmly turned her attention towards the woman with the megaphone; completely ignoring the stares she was receiving. "I believe you were going to tell us who the person was." It wasn't a question, but a point-blank comment stated in a low and serious voice that booked no argument whatsoever and caused a few chills to spread down everyone's spines.

"Err-- Um--"

"Today!"

At Tomiko's shout, the young woman found herself fumbling with the voice device within her hands, but managed to gain control of it and began to speak again. "Y-- Yes, alright! Th-- The person who captured the Ralts was the leader of the Saffron City gym, Sabrina!"

"_**THAT**_ Sabrina?" A man asked with wide eyes as the crowd began to whisper amongst itself.

"She's said to be an incredibly strong psychic, right?"

"Wow, the Ralts was picked up by a Gym Leader of all people."

"Maybe it's not so bad after-all?"

Amongst the whisperings of the crowd, Tomiko couldn't help place her hand to her face and let out an exasperated sigh. She had told Dr. Garren that the Pokemon should have been captured, but the fool had wanted to let it be and grow in its own habitat for a while. It was now obvious just how much of a good idea that was. Due to the idiot-with-a-Doctorate Degree's brilliant decision, the Ralts was captured, and by a _**GYM LEADER**_ of all people. 'Now I'm going to have to listen to him rant and rave about _**MY**_ incompetence. I wonder if the organization would blame me if I offed the old coot.' After a moment, Tomiko decided against it on the grounds that it'd just be too troublesome.

A muffled voice caused the Rocket to turn her attention towards the still unmoving Rashan. "Th-- This can't be true." He said as his hands slowly clenched into fists. Then, without any kind of warning what-so-ever, the Poke Maniac was on his feet with his head facing skyward; tears streaming down his cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU?! That Ralts was going to be mine, and it will be, because I, Rashan Siedenburg, will not give up my desire for that fantastic specimen!" Rashan ended with a maniacal laugh as he turned around and ran off; leaving a crowd full of weirded out individuals.

"And now he's snapped like a twig." Tomiko grumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck and decided to report into headquarters about the current mess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/-This is Saffron?-/ Ranma asked with a hint of awe as she stood at the outskirts of the large metropolis and turned her attention from one place to another; slowly taking in the sights before her. /-It's huge!-/ The Ralts added as she glanced up towards Sabrina. Sure, Ranma was no stranger to immensely sized cities -- her home world consisted of many, -- but she never thought that she would see any places like Saffron in this world, and had assumed that all of the cities and towns would only be about twice or triple the size of Burgundy.

Zoe couldn't help but let out a giggle at the statement. "I told you that it was a pretty big place. Now you know why I said you could get lost."

/-All I need to do is to explore the area a little, and then I'll be fine.-/ Ranma said as she walked on ahead and entered into the city proper. Just as she did so, though, Ranma couldn't help but find herself rooted in place as her psychokinetic senses began picking up and collecting a variety of different patterns that she had never felt before. The gigantic city basically felt like a condensed pocket full of raw emotions and wave patterns of various different strengths all mixing together and scrambling her senses.

Sabrina was the first to notice Ranma's odd behavior after stepping foot into Saffron. "That's right, you've never stepped foot into a city of this size before, and so you weren't prepared for the affect it would have on your empathic abilities." The gym leader made her way over to the Ralts and kneeled down next to her. "I imagine that it feels like a really strong and annoying buzz within your mind, right?" Her answer was a small nod as Ranma shook her head to try and get rid of the feeling.

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Zoe asked with a hint of worry.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Sabrina said as she stood back up. "Ranma is just experiencing something that almost all strong psychics do when they visit an area with such a large population for the first time. You see, all psychics -- be they human or Pokemon -- have the ability to sense -- to some degree -- mental and emotional wave lengths from living beings, and some have much stronger senses than others. Being a Ralts, Ranma is much more sensitive to the emotional and mental output of others, and being in such a large and densely populated area such as Saffron is most likely jumbling and confusing her senses. Am I correct?"

/-Yeah,-/ Ranma responded with a visible frown, /-It's like an annoying, inaudible conversation is going on within my head.-/ There was no pain; just an inability to sense and understand anything past the noisy haze clouding her mind. As she tried clearing it away, Ranma began to feel as if there was an odd presence behind her. Not wasting any time, the Ralts turned around to face whatever it was behind her, but all she managed to see was empty space. 'Must have been imagining things.'

A small tapping on her shoulder caused Ranma to turn around; expecting to possibly see Zoe. What she came face-to-face with, though, was what looked like a large, disembodied purple head with floating claws. Before she could react, the thing gave off a yell as its eyes literally popped out of their sockets. Startled, Ranma fell backwards and onto her ass as the creature began to laugh in mischievous humor.

/The look on your face was absolutely priceless!/ It announced with glee before disappearing from view. The next thing Ranma knew was that an invisible something had grabbed onto her body and was slowly lifting her into the air. /I think this looks like a perfect day to go flying, don't you? He-he-he-he!/

/-Whaddaya think you're doin'?!-/ Ranma shouted as she struggled against the unseen entity picking her up off the ground, but found it to be completely useless due to it feeling as if there was nothing even there. /-Let me go ya stu-- Whoa, knock it off!-/ The Ralts flailed her arms as she found herself spinning around and around at dizzying speeds while hearing that eerie disembodied cackling.

"Haunter," came the calm but commanding voice from Sabrina, "I would appreciate it if you would put her back on the ground. You can play later; right now is not the time for it." The Psychic-type gym leader had to control herself from cracking a small smile at the pouty look that appeared upon the ghost Pokemon's features. If she ended up showing any kind of amusement, the creature would never stop.

Upon finding that his act wasn't earning any kind of smile from the young woman, Haunter's features drooped sadly as he let go of his hold on Ranma. Of course, since he was hovering a couple feet above the ground, this meant that the Ralts fell victim to gravity and landed rather painfully on her face. This action earned a wince from both Sabrina and Zoe as they made their way over to see if the small Pokemon was alright.

/-Ow…-/ Ranma let out, as she rubbed her face to ease the stinging sensation. A red mark was easily visible on the lower half from where she landed. Turning her head towards the creature responsible, Ranma directed a hidden glare towards it as she leapt to her feet. /-What did ya do that for, ya jerk?!-/

Haunter cackled in amusement at the reaction from the Ralts. /I was bored./ The ghost said with a shrug. Well, as much as a shrug anyone can do when they're just a floating head with disembodied claws. /You looked like you would be fun to torment./ Haunter disappeared from; only to appear directly behind Ranma's shoulder and begin speaking in a low and chilling voice. /And I think I was right./

Responding instantly, Ranma spun around and sent a punch straight into Haunter's face… only to have it pass right through the ghost's body and to the other side. /-Huh?-/ The Ralts stated intelligently as she stared at her arm. Pulling away from the other Pokemon, she decided to test the oddity by throwing a couple more punches, but found that they also had no affect on the creature.

"That's not going to work, Ranma." Sabrina finally said. "Haunter is a Ghost-type Pokemon, and as such, it is immune to physical attacks; Normal and Fighting-type moves will have no affect at all."

/-Izzat so?-/ Ranma asked with a slight tilt of her head. It wasn't too long later when a smirk appeared on her lips. Then, without warning, she quickly formed a Shadow Ball and pushed it forward; hitting the ghost at pointblank range and sent it flying backwards several feet until it came to a dizzying stop. /-That's for the stunt you pulled earlier!-/ Ranma announced triumphantly upon remembering the small lesson Shia had given her on Ghost Pokemon, and for the information Maria had told her about Shadow Ball being effective against ghosts.

As soon as the world had stopped spinning, Haunter leveled a penetrating glare at the Ralts, but it soon devolved into an amused cackle. /You know kid, I like you. You ain't a wimp, and you can be sneaky and underhanded!/ The ghost disappeared and reappeared next to the smaller Pokemon and placed one of its disembodied hands onto Ranma's shoulder. /I think you and I are going to become gooooood friends./

/-What are yo--/ Ranma was interrupted when a large tongue slurped across her face. This action had caused two things. One: Ranma was now covered in saliva, and two: She found herself completely paralyzed due to the poisons found in said saliva. As she collapsed to the ground, Haunter let out a loud, whooping laugh as it rolled around in the middle of the air.

Try as she might, Ranma found, in annoyance, that her limbs refused to move at all, and all she could do was sit on her ass awkwardly upon the hard concrete. /-So ya think this is funny?-/ The Ralts mentally growled at the laughing ghost before quickly activating her psionic powers. /-Let's see ya laugh at this!-/

Haunter stopped laughing as it found itself enveloped in a small, but strong, aura of psychic power, and before it could react, the ghost began spinning around like a motorized top. When it finally came to an abrupt stop, Haunter couldn't help but feel as if the world was still spinning at a rapid pace. While still dizzy, the ghost was forced into doing an odd hula dance. /M-- Make it s-- stop…/

/-That's enough.-/ Said Sabrina in a commanding mental voice. This was accompanied by a small psychic hold over both Pokemon to let them know that she was being serious /-Both of you can continue your disagreement some other time, because I want to introduce Ranma to the Saffron Gym.-/ The young woman directed a penetrating gaze towards both Ranma and Haunter. /-Am I making myself perfectly clear?-/

If Ranma had to admit one thing, it was that while the emerald-haired woman could seem kind and friendly, she could quickly turn into someone that sent chills down your spine with just a look and the sound of her voice; not that she'd ever mention it. /-Crystal.-/ Ranma finally said with a slow nod.

/And I was just about ready to have some fun~/ Haunter whined with -- what Ranma considered to be disturbing on the ghost -- a child-like pout directed towards the young woman. In an instant, it stopped and gave a ghostly shrug before turning a mischievous look in Ranma's direction. /I'll look forward to seeing you again later, kid. Hye-hehehehehe!/ The Pokemon proceeded to fade away from view. To where? Ranma wasn't sure, but she just knew that she'd be seeing it again later.

"I think we can now continue onto the gym." Sabrina said after the prankster ghost left the area. "Ranma, Zoe, let's get going." The emerald-haired woman turned around to walk off when she obtained a mental message.

/-Yeah, I'd really like to follow you, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon-/ Ranma stated in a somewhat sarcastic tone as she continued to sit on her rump with what seemed like an unamused expression.

Sabrina couldn't help but stare at the young Ralts in an effort to understand why she was refusing to come. When it finally occurred to her as to why Ranma couldn't follow, the young woman's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry Ranma; I forgot about you being paralyzed by Haunter's Lick attack."

"I can carry her, Sabrina!" Zoe announced as she rushed over to the tiny Pokemon and scooped her up into her arms amidst the plethora of mental complaints coming from Ranma.

/-Hey, I could probably manage by myself once I can move again!-/

"But we don't know how long that could take, and Sabrina probably has some Paralyze Heal at her gym that we could use." The young girl answered as she began walking. "We'll also get there faster if we don't wait for you to heal."

"I do have some Paralyze Heal." Sabrina answered with a small nod. "I tend to keep several bottles around on the off chance that Haunter ends up licking someone at the gym."

Ranma turned her head towards the gym leader. /-Wait, does that mean that he does things like this on a regular basis?-/ At the small nod she received in response, Ranma couldn't help but give off a groan and wondered just what she had gotten herself into. 'What else can go wrong?' She thought to herself as the two women began to walk into the heart of the city.

Not too far behind the trio, a heavily panting figure warily made his way into the city before halting to take a moment to fiddle around with a pair of large glasses. The man then proceeded to collapse to his knees and watch as Sabrina and Zoe disappeared from view; at which point he gave off a low growl and pushed himself slowly into a standing position.

"How could this have happened?" The man, revealed to be Rashan, asked to himself as he clenched his fists in anger. "That Ralts was going to rightfully belong to me, but that-- that WOMAN just waltzes in and captures it like nothing!" Throughout his angry rants and mumbling, the PokeManiac had managed to obtain several odd looks from those who passed by, and a few parents had even ushered their children away quickly.

Paying no attention to anybody else, Rashan continued on his rant. "I won't accept this; that Ralts will soon be mine. I just need to figure out how!" As obsessed as he may have been, Rashan knew that trying to outright take the Ralts when Sabrina was around would a bad idea that could get him into some serious mental and physical trouble. And so, the PokeManiac would need to think up a plan on how to get to the small Pokemon when it was most vulnerable.

A tap on his shoulder brought the young man out of his thoughts and caused him to turn around. In doing so, he came face-to-face with Haunter; a sinister look plastered upon its ghostly face. The two stared at each other for a long, silent moment before Haunter let off a large scream as its eyes popped out of their sockets. The action caused Rashan to let out a terrified shout as he turned and ran… right into the side of a building and into blissful darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That should do it." Sabrina said after she finished up spraying some of the contents of a bottle onto Ranma as the Ralts sat propped up against a pillow on her bed. It had only taken a few moments to reach Sabrina's home… which was attached to the opposite side of the Saffron Gym. After getting Ranma to Sabrina's, Zoe mentioned that she had to go to her own home and let her mother know she was back. "Your paralysis should now be wearing off, but I suggest that you try to rest up for a few moments to allow your body to recover." The gym leader gave the human-turned-Pokemon a small smile before turning around and putting the spray bottle of Paralyze Heal away.

Ranma couldn't help but test to see if she could finally move, and was glad to find that her limbs were functional again, but still seemed to be slightly numb. Once she was back to 100 percent again, Ranma would look into trying to obtain some hot water. Even though there weren't any obvious physical differences to the changes, knowing that he/she was male set the former human's mind at ease.

As she worked on getting her body back to normal, the Ralts took that time to glance around the bedroom she was brought to. It was a no-brainer that the room most likely belonged to Sabrina, but she had expected the place to have at least a few more feminine things than just a couple small plush toys out in the open. The walls of the room were painted a dark emerald green, and there were a few bookshelves filled with various books. The room also contained a modest computer desk and TV stand, and in the middle of the room was nothing but a lone rug.

"This is the first time you've ever been inside a human home, and so I imagine that you may be slightly nervous and lost at the moment." Sabrina commented as she gave a soft look at the small human-turned-Ralts.

Before Ranma could answer the emerald-haired woman's question, there was a knock on her bedroom door, and it wasn't a moment later before it was opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late 30's to early 40's with short dark hair and a beard. He had the appearance of someone who was serious, but the smile he had on his lips and the emotions he was giving off revealed a different personality. Ranma's empathic abilities also picked up a slight feeling of happiness coming from Sabrina as the woman regarded the man.

The man took that moment to speak. "I figured that you'd be gone longer than you were, Sabrina." His eyes quickly focused onto Ranma. "I'm guessing that you managed to find the Ralts you were looking for though?"

An amused smirk appeared on Sabrina's lips at the question. "Father, don't tell me that you doubted my psychic abilities."

"Not one bit." Sabrina's father answered with a laugh. "I just thought that it'd take you a few more days is all. I didn't even get a chance to battle any gym challengers."

"There's always next time." Sabrina stated before turning back around and turning her attention onto Ranma. "Do you think you can move now?"

Instead of answering, Ranma hopped to her feet before leaping off of the bed. The human-turned-Ralts made a summersault in the air before landing perfectly upon the floor. /-It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down for long.-/ Ranma finally answered with a smirk.

After a few more moments of discussion, the trio consisting of two humans and one Pokemon exited the room and began moving through the halls. Ranma couldn't help but glance around as he moved. After spending so much time in the wild -- both as a Pokemon after Jusenkyou and before Jusenkyou on the training trip, -- it actually felt nice to be indoors for once.

A woman's shout brought Ranma out of her thoughts and caused her to glance down the hallway to see Haunter making a quick exit out of a doorway followed by a woman with dark reddish-brown hair. "Haunter," the woman stated with a frown upon her features as she ran, "Give me back that tea pot this instant!"

"Haunter seems to be in rare form today." Sabrina said as the trio watched the Ghost-type Pokemon float as close to the ceiling as possible and keeping out of reach of the woman. "It's not often when he decides to bother mother like this."

"Haunter, give it to me now!" Sabrina's mother shouted as she kept jumping as best she could while Haunter cackled away. On her next hop, the woman got lucky and managed to touch the tea pot. However, not only did she touch it, but she managed to knock it out of the Pokemon's hand and sent it flying.

Before anybody could react, the air-born pot smacked into Ranma. Because its lid fell off in mid-flight, the liquid within came gushing out and completely drenched the tiny Pokemon. /-HOT!-/ The Ralts mentally shouted as he jumped around in an effort to shake the water off of him. Once the painful sensation ended, Ranma turned to send a glare in Haunter's direction, but found that the ghost was only staring at him in confusion and wonder.

'Damn it.' He thought as he realized that Haunter would most likely earn the attention of Sabrina and would explain to her what it witnessed, and then he would have to go and answer a bunch of questions.

Finally, after several months, I have finished this chapter. I originally started it in July, but it kept causing me trouble over and over for some odd reason. It just didn't seem like it wanted to come out properly. It's a little shorter than usual, but I am finally finished.

None of my stories are dead; I'm just having trouble getting motivated to work on them, but I'm hoping that the next chapter of whatever story I work on won't give me as many problems.


End file.
